Rosario Vampire: Burying Truths and Forging Lies
by Crazybearfaria
Summary: Tsukune Aono is not who he claims to be. He seems to have a normal life with his friends at his new school, but his life is anything but. An orphan by day one, a martial arts master at twelve, attending a school of monsters all whilst trying to hide his past from his friends and mysterious guardian. FINISHED, PART TWO , ROSARIO VAMPIRE: OLD WOUNDS, NOW AVAILIBLE TO READ ON SITE !
1. Chapter 1: Memories of a past life

Twelve years ago Tsukune Yoshimorio entered this world. No sooner had he entered it than his "would be" parents left him. No note, no explanation, no reason, a common but likely false last name and a little cot on an orphanage step. No family, no friends. Most of his life was a blur of school and school work, detentions, homework and arguments with the orphanage attendants. It was nothing but a never-ending merry-go-round with the only chance for him to get off of this roundabout and reflect on many things being his martial arts lessons, from punishments and rollicking, but more often than not why his parents decided to run off and leave him...

But today, he had more important things to worry about.

Tsukune stood their behind the screen door of the training dojo in his karate training gear, consisting of a tight fighting top that clung to his well-built body, a pair of simple white training trousers, no shoes and his second degree black belt holding his top together. Today was set to be his last as a second degree black dan, today, providing he could beat another black dan looking for the same honour as he was in order to receive his third degree black dan belt.

And today was hardly the day to lose.

Anuka Hattori, one of the other students at Tsukune's dojo, was to be his opponent. He was the son of local prominent businessman Tozahu Hattori who made his money producing weapons for the Japanese military. He stood at about 6'2 compared to Tsukune at 5'11. He was also about 20 kilos heavier than Tsukune, with a an ugly face that housed a crooked long nose like a hawks beak, mishappen lips and small beady little eyes that could never seem to look someone in the eyes. He was also one of Tsukune's peers at his then school Kyoto middle school, a private school which he was only at due to the grace of a full scholarship for his martial arts ability and academic genius (excluding maths), and Anuka being Anuka was hardly going to let such a fact die easily or let Tsukune forget soon, a fact which was seen by the way Anuka constantly bullied Tsukune, but in a way so it seemed like the only person doing any wrong was Tsukune, causing the teachers to wonder whether letting a ruffian into their school was really the right thing to do.

Tsukune was the second one out into the dojo training area which had been transformed into an arena, with the room packed save for an area to the right for the masters to watch from and an area for the Gong to announce the start and end of the fight. Anuka was already there with his stupid grin across his face and his mother, father and girlfriend all fussing over him, clearly not expecting the fight to go any other way than Anuka's. Tsukune slowly strode towards the opposite edge of the mat, all the time staring down Anuka. When he reached the edge he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, one that had been there many times before in comfort or greeting. "Sensei" Tsukune muttered quietly and looked around to greet his master, Ieyada Tokugawa, a slightly elderly man of 52 years of age, still with a well-built figure at 5'8, a timeless face that held a twinkling set of eyes that seemed to have seen it all, along with one of the finest fighting minds in the whole of the country. "Tsukune, are you sure about this?" Sensei pressed in a serious voice "I know you have a... history with..." Tsukune waved his hand in dismissal "I'll be fine, I wont let the past influence the Present." Tsukune's master smiled and nodded and replied "I trust your judgment, you haven't disappointed so far so I can't see why you can't do this. Go out there and settle whatever it is you have to settle, and earn what's rightfully yours!"

Tsukune nodded.

The Gong sounded.

He and Anuka stepped into the centre of the mat. Sensei Tokugawa met them both in the middle. "Remember, no biting, no eye gouging or low blows. Me and the other masters will be watching"

The gong sounded again . Sensei stepped away and said the word that Tsukune had been waiting all week to hear.

"FIGHT!"

Anuka's reaction was instant. He stepped forward bringing his right hand in order to try and land an early clean punch on Tsukune. Tsukune smiled to himself, no sooner had his master shouted fight he had already ducked to avoid being on the wrong end on Anuka's right hand before launching a vicious right hand into Anuka's ribs, winding him. Then somewhere in-between a crouch and standing, Tsukune circled away from Anuka to the left, in an attempt to avoid any reprisals.

"Remember the Plan Tsukune, remember the plan" Tsukune reminded himself,"Circle AWAY from Anuka's right hand and elbow, Keep the fight standing until the end, keep him away with kicks and long-range jabs. Take the air out of his tyres, slow him up, Then FINISH THAT BASTARD." Anuka had recovered from his early failure to hit Tsukune and said to him in his overly cocky rich boy voice "Wow, nice moves, what did a bum teach you that when mummy and daddy abandoned you?" Tsukune simply smiled and replied whilst laughing a little, "No Anuka, I simply paid attention to our Sensei during out lessons and not have my head up my own arse!" That clearly rattled Anuka as has charged forward, looking for a quick end to the fight. But again Tsukune had already planned for this. He knocked Anuka's leading right hand to the side with his left before holding his left arm at the side before launching a vicious elbow to Anuka's face, followed up by several knees to the sternum. This time Anuka learnt the hard way as to why you should keep your ribs covered as several bruised and the wind was knocked out of him...again.

This process repeated itself over the next few minutes, over which Anuka's overly confident and cocky demeanour were replaced with an air of panic, along with him slowly losing speed and accuracy, now clearly suffering the adverse effects of the beating he was suffering from Tsukune's well timed counter-attacks and invasive maneuvering. They stopped for a bit more sledging. "You're a fucking Coward Tsukune, if you had any balls you'd fight me like a man!" Anuka finished off his complaint by spitting on the mat, Tsukune simply smiled and replied "Awwwww you look a bit tired there Anuka. Don't worry, you'll have a nice hospital bed to lie down in and better yet free dinner through an IV for a month in a few minutes!"

Again, Anuka being Anuka, he lunged forward, his mind completely focused on smashing Tsukune's face to pieces, so much so that he didn't even notice Tsukune's reaction...until it was too late.

Tsukune had already closed the distance between him and Anuka. Seeing his arm winding up, Tsukune launched a swift and powerful jab into Anuka's ribs, finally cracking some and causing him to scream out in pain as several splintered and even more broke. Tsukune then followed up with a flurry of elbows and punches to Anuka's face, stunning him with the speed of his movements and the power of his attacks. Tsukune used the fact his opponent was stunned to pirouette behind him on his right leg and suplex Anuka, face up, to the floor, in a movement as graceful as a ballerinas leaping into a double pirouette.

After that it was all over.

Anuka didn't stand a hope in hell of winning.

Tsukune used his now dominant position to begin raining punches down onto Anuka's exposed face, using the pull of gravity to add extra venom to every punch. After the first few landed, he could feel the skin under Anuka's right eye tear and the blood splash onto his hand. After a few more landed Anuka was barely recognisable under the cuts and bruises that now covered his face, making the situation look more like a street mugging and less like a fight with every passing moment.

"ANUKA...ANUKA..." A woman screamed from what seemed a million miles away. But nothing else mattered, it was just Tsukune and the choice of either continuing to beat Anuka like the dog he was or show him mercy like he hadn't shown Tsukune over the years.

"St...sto...stop...p...pl...please..." Anuka begged through broken teeth and split lips, looking up at Tsukune pathetically through broken eyes sockets. Tsukune looked down at him like he'd had the nerve to survive the beating he'd just laid down on him. "Give me one fucking reason I should after all the grief you've given me, huh, or have you got a short memory?" He asked the broken Anuka in a voice filled with years of unparalleled hatred and rage, manifesting itself as a tone as cold as death itself, "Or will mummy and daddy be pissed off if I fuck up your ugly mug even more?" Tsukune asked him, slowly raising his left hand, readying himself to resume the beating, but he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"No, because you've won Tsukune!" Sensei Tokugawa proclaimed as he stepped into the middle of the mat, arms wide open. Tsukune looked up from Anuka's broken body before letting a smile slip across his face, not fully believing his master at first until he saw the sincerity in his old masters face. "Really?" Tokugawa nodded. "You beat him in emphatic style, he didn't even come close to hitting you!" Tsukune summoned up his remaining energy to leap up and hug his old master. He began to cry on his master shoulder as he muttered "Thank you...thank you for believing in me master...when no-one else wou..." He lost his voice as his eyes turned into waterfalls due to the tears of joy he wept.

The following presentation ceremony was nothing more than a blur. He vaguely remembered speaking to many other students as they congratulated him on his win, but he didn't remember a word of what was said. All but one thing that would stay with him forever, those were his masters last words to him...

"Remember Tsukune, you are not only always welcome back here, but also that your mother and father would be so proud of you..."

He must have passed out in the taxi or not have paid much attention because the next thing he remembered was being back at the orphanage.

"Jesus...I can't believe I did it..." Tsukune muttered to himself. His mind was a swirling vortex of thoughts now he had his feet back on the ground. "Suppose I should clean myself up before I go to bed..." He said sleepily as he headed to the bathroom and set the taps on the sink running. He slowly removed his training top and put a flannel under the running water. Slowly feeling every aching muscle with his hands, checking to make certain nothing was injured. After finishing his examination, he finally bought the courage up to look in the mirror to see how he looked. "Christ I look like shit..." he thought to himself as he slowly pulled the flannel out from underneath the hot running water of the tap and began to slowly work the cloth over his blood-stained hands and look at himself further. His entire face was cloaked with splashes of blood and grim from the fight, so was the area of his chest and neck that were exposed during the fight. After a few minutes of hard scrubbing he'd finally removed the worst of it from his hands before spending what felt like an age cleaning the rest of it off of his body as best he could, before stepping into the shower after reducing the flannel to nothing more than a bloodied rag.

He finally began to relax as the hot water cascaded down on him, cleansing his body and mind at the same time, warming him back up after spending nearly an hour standing around, letting his muscles get cold and therefore feel a lot more painful.

"Oh man I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces tomor..."His train of thought was interrupted by his phone alerting him he had a text. "Who could that be..." Tsukune moaned as he dried himself using his towel before wrapping it around his waist and heading into his bedroom to fetch his phone. "No-one has my new phone number...so how..." he stopped his train of thought as he picked up his phone to check his messages

"Unknown number..." He murmured to himself as he opened the text that would change his life... forever.

"_**Enjoy your shower Tsukune? Get dressed and meet me at the library opposite the town hall, 9 PM, tonight, come alone or don't come at all." **_

"What the...who...my..." His mind glazed over. Who sent him that text? Why did they send it? How did they get his number and track him down? After all his orphanage didn't exactly keep the best of records for the government to follow.

But Most Importantly...

What did they know?

He kept these thoughts mulling over and over until he was interrupted by a woman's voice calling him:

"Tsukune?...Tsukune?..."


	2. Chapter 2: Prospect of a bright future

"TSUKUNE! TSUKUNE FOR CHRIST SAKES WAKE UP OR YOU'LL MISS THE BUS !" Kasumi yelled through the locked door. Tsukune moaned at the news he had to get up after not even getting real sleep. "Sure, just let me have a shower" is what Tsukune meant to say but because Tsukune was having trouble fighting his own body about what he and it wanted to do it came out more like "Mwwwwwwhhhhhh...huuhuhuhuhu..." Making him sound more like a zombie than he was human, and given how tired he felt he may as well BE a zombie.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY?" Kasumi yelled through the door.

Shit.

That's right. He was supposed to be starting at a new school.

"SHIT,SHIT,SHIT,SHIT!" Tsukune yelled out as he literally leaped out of bed and raced towards the bathroom and shower. "Christ...oh god I'm gonna miss the fucking bus, then not get to get there on time and I'll be the laughing-stock of the whole school and get expelled on my first day !" Tsukune said as he panicked to himself as he raced from the shower to brush his teeth. "If I hurry I may make it !" he murmured as he slipped into his new school uniform after he'd finished brushing his teeth. But before he put on the shirt. He stopped .

Slowly he ran his right hand over the horrific scar on the left side of his stomach that flowed like a river across to the right . He then followed the scar that then ran around the whole of his right shoulder joint, with countless stitching scars crisscrossing over the whole of the scar. Then swiftly on to the other scar upon his left pectoral, the marks of the stitching still very vivid from the acts that saved his life...for now at least...

Borrowed time.

That's all he was living on.

Borrowed time.

"Lucky bastard" he murmured as he traced his hand over the tattoo on his right pectoral, an ancient proverb in Chinese according to the bloke who slapped it onto him about 2 years ago to the day. "That's what's with the dreams..." he murmured to himself as he pulled his shirt on and did up his tie lazily but quickly, before grabbing his bag and blazer before racing down the stairs to the kitchen.

Koji was sat at the table reading a newspaper peacefully until Tsukune came thundering down the stairs like a heard of elephants, so he began to greet Tsukune "Welcome back to the land of the living Tsu..." But before he could finish his statement he was cut off by Tsukune racing through the kitchen only stopping to pick up some toast on his way out "SorryKojiButIGottaGoOrIllMissTheBuss!"Tsukune blurted out as he almost burnt his footprints into the kitchen floor as he left, waving his hand as he grabbed the key for his bike lock off of the table with the other one, a bit of toast in-between his lips.

"Jesus...what's his rush eh?" Koji asked Kasumi when she walked into the kitchen, seemingly avoiding where Tsukune had steped a few seconds earlier. "Keen isn't he?" She replied. Koji laughed and retorted "Christ I never thought we'd see him keen to go to school." Koji finished the sentence with another light-hearted laugh, but could see something was troubling his wife deeply, even as she smiled...

"What's the matter?" He asked her soothingly as he got up out of the chair and pulled her into a hug.

"I just hope he gets on okay there..." She said softly into her husbands chest as her son set off on a 4 month journey without her.

(NOW WITH TSUKUNE)

"If I miss this bloody bus I'll have no-where to go please god tell me it hasn't left yet... this is the only school that'll take me considering MY grades and all..." Tsukune thought to himself as his mind fixated only on getting to the bus stop. He may have lived the best part of 9 kilometres from the bus stop for his new school but he took less then 18 minutes to the bus stop.

He got off with his heart beating incredibly fast...

**Much** faster than he should let it...

"Shit...oh for fuck's sake...not here..." It felt like his heart had gone into cramp and was trying to force its way out of his chest. "Not in a...public...place..." He knew he wouldn't last long if he didn't do anything soon and he couldn't get to his meds as they were in his bag , and would take too long to find. So he started smacking his chest, harder and harder every time as he fought to keep his heart going.

But it was to no avail, his heart grew weaker and weaker with every passing second...pulling him closer and closer to the abyss..."You aint killing me yet you bitch...not yet...not until..." He felt his eyes get heavier and thinking becoming almost impossible save for "keep...heart...going..." Just before he passed out, he felt a jolt in his chest that made him cry out in pain, like someone had just passed 40,000 volts through his heart.

But it was simply his heart beginning to beat regularly sea of black that had invaded his sight was replaced with a plethora of colour. "Shit...that was close...too close..." He murmured as he pulled himself on a nearby bench. "Jesus I really thought that..."

HONK HOOOOONNNNNKKKKK.

Tsukune had his train of though interrupted by the arrival of his new school bus. It was a fairly bog standard American film look-a-like, yellow with a changeable sign at the front, no seatbelts and a pair of rickety doors on the side that struggled to open. But unlike most school buses, the driver seemed rather out-of-place. **"**_**All Aboard for**__**Youkai Academy..." **_The words were formed in a raspy sounding voice like the person speaking had smoked for some forty years. Tsukune tentatively approached the bus and slowly clambered on board, still recovering from his earlier "episode". _**"Hurry up will ya kid ?"**_ The driver said in that voice again.

Not wanting to annoy the man who was to drive him to school, Tsukune motored his way to the back of the bus and sat down in a window seat around three rows from the back, careful to avoid looking at the man save he engage in further conversation with him. But before he sat down, he did get one good look at the guy. He was wearing a navy blue suit that clung to his skeleton thin frame, his face obscured save for a pair of pure white, beady eyes and a pearly white the bus started to roll out of its parking space and onto the main road.

That was when Tsukune realised something odd.

He was the only one on the bus.

He laughed to himself "Obviously I'm at the first stop then, wonder where we have to go next then..." he said airing his thoughts.

After what seemed only a few minutes they were well clear of the town and heading straight off of the main road down a beaten track."What the fuck...where the hell is he going?" Tsukune wondered to himself with increasing alarm. "Why hasn't he stopped yet, why the fuck hasn't he stopped anywhere else yet...What the HELL is going on?" Tsukune looked around with concern until his eyes met another's.

"'_Sup mate _?" the mysterious figure asked inquisitively from his back left seat. Tsukune nearly jumped out of his skin at the kids magic like appearance. "THE FUCK DID YOU JUST COME FROM?" Tsukune screamed in utter surprise._**"BE QUIET BACK THERE!"**_ Came the sudden interjection from the Bus driver. "Sorry..." Tsukune lamely replied. Only to turn back to see the mystery kid now sat right next to him. Before he could say a word his new acquaintance cut him off. _"Shhhhhhhh mate, its alright, I ain't gonna kill ya or anything,"_ He stuck out his hand _"Names Yasomarhu Totomi, pleasure to meet you mate."_ He had a happy-go-lucky kind of sounding voice. "Tsu...Tsukune Yosh...Aono" Tsukune stopped realising his mistake. "Shit...first day in and everyone's gonna know !" His thoughts were racing to try and conjure up and elaborate yet believable lie whilst mentally face-palming at his mistake.

"_Don't worry mate, your secrets safe with me!"_ He proclaimed. Before he replied Tsukune decided to get a proper look at him, well what he could see anyway's.

Sat on top his head was a jet black flat peak cap, and a black Ascot covering his mouth, but the rest was simply the Youkai academy uniform with a plain black hoodie underneath. He seemed to be about the same build as Tsukune, about 5'11 and built like an Ox. Tsukune couldn't help but wonder what he looked like once the get-up was removed. "What secret, what are you on about?" Tsukune said picking his thought train back up off the floor, trying to cover up his mistake. _"Oh don't worry, your just like me matey!"_ Totomi replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "What you mean..." Tsukune couldn't bring himself to say the word used to bully him in junior high, but he looked up to see Totomi laughing. _"Yup, exactly like you!" _

They spent the rest of the journey before they travelled through the tunnel talking about everyday things, mundane, boring and quite frankly frivolous topics. From the weather to whether or not the school was going to be filled with hot girls, cute ones, munters (ugly) or a smattering of all three options rolled into their everyday boarding school lives, or at least Totomi was.

"To be honest I don't really care, I mean I'm practically invisible to girls anyway's, and besides I've gotta work my arse off If I wanna stay here, after all my Junior high finals were a bit on the shit side to put it bluntly." Tsukune said when Totomi asked if he had a girlfriend. "Ahhhhhh mate, all ya need to do is put some effort in, besides I can tell that that's your issue. You struggle to make meaningful connections with people, don't you?" Totomi said more like a fact than a statement. "Wha...wha do you..." But again the bus drive interjected.

"_**Fasten your Seatbelts, we're about to head through the tunnel... hehehehe..." **_The complete lack of real emotion or meaning to his words unnerved Tsukune."Whadda you mea..." Tsukune stumbled to a halt half-way through his sentence when he finally saw the tunnel through the drivers windscreen...

The one that would change his world.

Forever.


	3. Chapter 3: A rude introduction

He didn't know if it was the scary ass bus driver, the near death situation he'd had just a few minutes ago, the creepy stalker guy who didn't show his face who was sat next to him,Or it was just a lack of coffee, making him hallucinate, but whatever it was, it was turning this into the bus ride from hell...

But at that time, Tsukune couldn't help but have one thought on his mind, so much so he felt the need to blurt it out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!" He screamed down to the driver. "_**The Normal school route boy, now shut yer big mouth before I throw you off this bus in the middle of this tunnel!" **_Came the raspy voiced reply from the froze, and took half a minute to get his words out "S...s...sss...sure thi...thing..mis..mis...mister!"Tsukune stuttered out as a response, his mind completely frozen in fear...

"We're gonna die...we're gonna die...oh shit..." Tsukune murmured as he slowly began to curl up as he wallowed in self pity. "That's it, I've survived all this shit to get killed on a FUCKING SCHOOL BUS? HOW SHIT CAN MY LUCK GET?...not that it particularly matters now..."Just as Tsukune was about to shrink into his personal shell he felt a strong grip pull him upright followed by a stiff right hand bitch-slapping him across the face.

"_GET A FUCKING HOLD OF YOURSELF, WILL YOU_ ?" Totomi shouted at him from point-blank range. "_WE ARE NOT GONNA DIE, YA HEAR ME ?"_ Tsukune gave him a vacant nod before Totomi laughed and said _"Do you know why we are not gonna die, Tsukune Yoshimori?" _Totomi asked in a serious yet calm voice. "Errrrr why?" Tsukune asked the masked figure. "Because..." but Totomi was interrupted by the jolting of the bus as it rolled to a stop and the eerie voice of the bus driver creeping down from the cab cut him off and finished his sentence "_**Last Stop, Youkai academy, now get off my bus before you piss me off..." **_Neither of the boys argued as they literally sprinted past the bus driver and out to the bus stop, if you could even call it that...

"What the fuck..." Tsukune murmured to himself as he quickly took his first proper look at the environment he was due to spend nearly 4 months at before he could go back home on holiday.

The dirt underneath his feet was as hard as concrete as though it had been baking in the sun for years even though the air was cold and still. The cliff side to his immediate left was strewn with broken trees and bleached sticks. "Wait a second...are those...they can't be...but..." His train of thought was interrupted by Totomi confirming his worst fears. _"Before you freak out, yes those ARE bones you moron_." he said it so casually like walking to school and seeing BONES was the social norm for any 15-year-old teenage boy as he walked to school on his first day.

"What...In...The...Actual..." Again Tsukune's thought process was interrupted rather rudely by another one of Totomi's "interjections".

"_You think THAT'S weird come look at the sea man_ !" Totomi said in his usual happy-go-lucky voice. "I highly doubt this could get any freakier if you tried Toto..."He stopped half way through as his mind was numbed by the sight before him.

_"Now if I'm not mistaken that sea is one of two things. A) Really polluted or B) It's a sea of..."_ But this time it was Tsukune's turn to interrupt Totomi's thought process when he said in a flat and expresionless voice at a level barely above a whisper "...a sea of blood..."He was in complete and utter shock until the driver yelled from inside the bus "_**Don't you have somewhere to be?" **_Every word oozing a venom that made him sound like he hated life itself to the very core.

_"He's right ya know,"_ Totomi said as he looked over to Tsukune with a strange look in his eyes. He mouthed the words _"let's go"_ to Tsukune who was still astounded and frozen in utter fear at the scenery he was now in. "_**You better prepare yourself kid...Youkai academy is one scary ass school... providing you can survive..."**_The bus driver stated as he slowly began to laugh at what Tsukune could only imagine to be his own private little joke in his warped little mind. "Errrrrr sure thing Mr Bus Driver sir" Tsukune stuttered as he quickly turned around to follow an oddly keen Totomi who was already charging off ahead towards a forest in-front of them. "Hey...wait up...don't leave me !" Tsukune shouted as he chased after his new...

"Well what IS Totomi to me? Friend? Creepy Ass motherfucker who just happens to like me? My first Stalker, I mean he knows A LOT about me and I know jack-shit about him...perhaps I should ask him about his past a bit..." Tsukune thought to himself as he finally caught up to Totomi. "_Well this looks like the way to our new **home**..."_Totomi began to say but was cut off by Tsukune "You **CAN NOT BE SERIOUS**! You really wanna walk through that** SCARY ASS** forest of **DEATH** ?"Tsukune shouted in a voice full of fear.

And indeed it was one "scary ass forest of death". Every tree was devoid of life, like the sun-baked ground was no longer its friend but a parasite on its underside that had long ago sucked the moisture out of every tree and was instead now sucking the very colour and life from the trees as each and every one was a sickly looking gray colour for miles around. And as if to combat the parasite living beneath it, the trees themselves seemed to have sucked all the life and happiness out of the local environment, a fact that was emphasised by a swirling mist that seemed to cloak the floor even this late in the morning, only avoiding the bones that littered the floor for miles around, like an undignified burial ground.

Tsukune Froze up with fear, his mind glazed over, with an all-consuming fear and survival instinct taking command. "Uhuhuh... . .AM.I..."But he was interrupted mid protest by Totomi grabbing his tie and pulling him into the forest and onto a well-beaten track_."For god's sakes stop being such a bloody sissy! We'll be fine! What's the worst that can possibly happen?"_ Totomi said, his happy-go-lucky sounding voice returning after their meeting with the bus driver. "Don't say that you IDIOT!" Tsukune croaked out through his partly closed throat where Totomi was dragging him along like a disobedient puppy before replying in the same tone as before."_Wadda ya_ mean?" Totomi asked, clearly confused about what his words could do. "Don't...chance fate...we don't...wanna...end up...like those...cheery fellows...over there..." Tsukune croaked out as he lifted his right hand to point at the legion of Skeletons littering the floor.

_"Don't be stupid you twazzak ! That's all just probably there for decoration..."_ Totomi said as he tried to find a logical explanation, finally letting go of Tsukune's tie and letting him breath once again. Tsukune spent the next few moments of their journey gasping for air before answering Totomi's last statement. "Oh yeah right, this is **PERFECTLY NORMAL DECORATION** for highschool isn't it, providing its for **FLESH EATING ZOMBIES** !" Tsukune shouted at his new acquaintance ._"Well look at the bright side of the situation will you?"_ Totomi retorted as they made their way into a clearing, still some distance from the school, filled with several gravestones and broken wrought iron fences, with an eerie creaking noise slowly creeping up behind them, which neither had noticed...

Yet...

Tsukune stopped and turned to face Totomi "Would you please be so kind as to point out to me the fucking **BRIGHT SIDE** OF THIS PLACE!" Tsukune shouted, trying to hide his deep fear with anger,"Because right now, the only "Bright Side", Tsukune said with a sarcasm filled voice complete with air quotation marks "Is that if something were to suddenly decide to make us lunch, at least the rubbish tip wouldn't be to far away!" He screamed and as if to emphasise the point he shot his hand out and again pointed to the field of bones in and among the trees.

All this time the creaking sound had gotten louder...

And louder...

And louder.

It was Totomi who noticed it first.

_"You want a bright side to this whole situation mate ?"_ Totomi asked inquisitively as if he actually had an answer to his question. "Please go straight ahead Totomi!" Tsukune said with a voice filled with Venom. _"Your about to meet a new friend!"_ He proclaimed happily.

"What do you mean, you said it yourself I don't do frie..." Tsukune stopped half-way through his sentence as he noticed the creaking for the first time. "Shit...what's that sound..." He thought quietly to himself.

_"Your new friend mon ami !"_ Totomi proclaimed as he shoved Tsukune into the middle of the clearing, moments before the bike that was following them came racing into the clearing where they both stood.

Tsukune tried to turn to see what was going on but it was too late.

"_MOVE OUT OF THE WAY" _A girl's voice shouted at him. But it was too late. He, the bike and the girl collide.

After that everything seemed to move in slow-motion.

He felt the bike collide into his right leg and break the skin underneath his trousers as he desperately but far too slowly tried to move out-of-the-way of the girl and her bike. The girl let out the cutest cry ever as she went over the handle bars as she collided into the person in her way."AHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Tsukune realised that she was destined to sustain the worst injury from the collision if he didn't act, so using his momentum he positioned himself under roughly were he thought the girl would land in an effort to hopefully break her fall due to Totomi's stupidity.

"I swear to god I'm gonna beat him within and inch of his fucking li...ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH" His train of thought was interrupted as he felt something heavy land on his back, driving his body into the ground, ribs first, causing the lowest three to bruise the moment they hit the floor. His face scraped along a rock on the floor, opening up a cut down the right side of his face whilst causing the skin under his right eye to bruise up almost immediately whilst causing the scars on the left side of his face to tear slightly at either end, causing his mind to flood with pain and agony, but he kept quiet.

He felt whoever it was land on him eventually continue along their now altered flight path and roll off of Tsukune. "Shit...ah shit...fuck... I've bruised at least two...uhhhggghhh...maybe three ribs..." He moaned to himself as he picked himself up from the floor. "Shit I better go see if that girls okay." Tsukune though to himself as panic and worry for the girl quickly flooded his mind, replacing the pain.

He limped gingerly over to her, avoiding using his right leg as and where possible. "Shit I am SO sorry...My stupid friend thought It was funny to try and push me over and..." Tsukune stumbled to a halt and fell to his knees next to the girl as he realised how gorgeous she actually was.

She had long, flowing, seemingly natural pink hair, a fairly tall yet elegantly slender figure and a "well formed" chest amd rear area that was clung to very tightly by the standard Youkai academy uniform, her top half the same as Tsukune's uniform with the trousers replaced by a slightly short skirt that showed off her long, smooth legs. But it was her face that really sealed the deal. A small yet cute mouth was centred perfectly with a persistent smile and the perfect amount of lip gloss to enhance her already soft looking lips. Her cheeks were slightly rosy without any make up it seemed at all on them, and if there was any it was perfectly applied. But the most enchanting feature was defiantly her eyes. A beautiful pair of deep-sea green eyes that you could have given Tsukune a map for and he would have still been utterly lost in their beauty and mystery, as they seemed to hold a contradictory sadness that belied her gorgeous, happy face.

"Oh no... I'm so sorry ! I shouldn't have been going so fast, I could have really hurt you, errrrrrr..." The cute girl stumbled to a halt in the middle of her sentence as she looked at him, ashamed that she didn't know his name. "ohhhhh... I'm Tsukune Aono... nice to meet you...errrrrr..." He followed suit and stumbled to a halt as much as she did due to the fact that he had no idea what she was called as it was due to the fact that he was also still completely enchanted by her beauty.

"I'm Moka...Moka Akashyia" She said with a happy ring to her voice and a smile gracing her beautiful face. Her name rang in his head as he finally began to think straight about her "Moka Akashyia...christ her name is as beautiful as her face and body...god she's gotta be the cutest girl I've ever seen..."

(From Moka's P.O.V)

"I'm Tsukune Aono" The boy sat opposite her said in a voice full of concern and worry. "Wow...he is SERIOUSLY handsome..." Moka thought quietly to herself as she used a pause in the conversation to examine him further. He had an exceptionally well-built body, covered with a slightly battered School uniform for Youkai academy as a result of the crash and breaking her fall. She then examined his face in greater detail, he had a slightly sad-looking smile gracing his lips along with a scar just above his top lip on the left hand side of his face. Another 3 thin scars ran down his right cheek. He had short spiky black hair, and deep, yet sad brown eyes that seemed burdened by years of guilt and hardship.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't..." She stopped mid sentence.

She had finally noticed the smell.

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

He was still lost in his words when she began to try and apologise for the situation, but stopped midway through to lick her lips. "What the.." Tsukune quietly thought to himself as he watched her grab a tissue out of her blazer and bring it closer to his cut cheek. "Oh my god your bleeding...here let me..." she began to say but before she reached his face she let out a moan and said "Ohhhhhh I can't contain myself anymore!" She Grabbed his face with both her soft, elegant hands. " Wow we only just met..." he began to offer a weak protest before she said the words that would change his life forever.

"You see your blood just smell too delicious...and well..."

**"I'M A _VAMPIRE!"_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Hey reader !_**

**_ What's up? And welcome to my first ever _ story**

**_Now, I'm normally not a person who has a lot of courage when it comes to writing stories ect, as seen in my English lessons during my just gone GCSE years. But one day my teacher said to me "You have a real knack for creative writing. You should try writing a few stories over the holidays..." So that's what I intend on doing and by joining the Fanfiction community I hope to improve as a writer and share some ideas I have with you guys, so don't be afraid to critique if something bothers you (but don't just sit there and hate on my story.). I now have some 10 or 11 weeks now I have finished My GCSE's so I'll be more than able to keep posting chapter regularly and get part one of my (hopefully) four part series out of the way along with maybe another depending..._**

**_But why such a long series for my first piece I hear you ask? _**

**_Well, you see, I LOVE Rosario Vampire to bits, and to be honest it has some of the best characters and one of the best story lines I've ever read, and it was the first manga I ever read so In order to do it justice in my series, I feel like I need plenty of time to space it out over and four parts seemed the most logical way to go about things considering the way I want the story to go later on into the series. _**

**_Also to get a big project out of the way mostly before starting my A-levles which will cut my free time by quite a bit and slow me down probably to a chapter or two a week, therefore allowing me to gain maximum criticism about what works well/ doesn't work as well with my story before I start a new, smaller project until my christmas break, over which I will have time to start a new, larger project to carry on over until I hit my summer break again, giving me 8-9 weeks to work on a new, bigger and (hopefully) better project for you to all enjoy than my first major project._**

**_So anyways I will try and keep to a daily or every other day uploading of 2 or maybe even 3 chapters depending on how I feel it would be best in terms of suspense and just making god damned bloody sense, and hopefully keep those who read this story entertained ! _**

**_Peace out and keep it real like a Ninja, _**

**_CrazyBearFaria. _**

**_p.s I will try to reply to any and all comments sent (If I get any)... _**


	4. Chapter 4:Truths and a lesson in manners

Tsukune sat there dumfounded, completely replacing his murderous rage towards Totomi for now with a million and one other things."What did she just say...A VAMPIRE? Now Either I'm hearing things or there are one of three possibilities as to what she has just said. 1) She's just making a joke about it because of our surroundings, which given what little I know of her would seem most likely... 2) She's COMPLETELY INSANE AND OFF HER ROCKER or...no,no, no ,no no ,no... that's ridiculous Tsukune...even for you... SHE IS **NOT** A FUCKING **REAL VAMPIRE** YOU **CRAZY** SON OF A..." But he was cut off as Moka placed her soft lips to his neck and he felt something pierce his neck into his jugular.

It felt painful at first...but the longer Moka stayed there like that, the better the feeling became, replacing the pain with something closely resembling the feeling before pins and needles hits you... a numb feeling that slowly travelled through every vein in his body like some sort of wildfire in the dry Australian grass. Soon after the pins and needles feeling came the light headed feeling, reminiscent of another time in Tsukune's life...

She stayed there for only fifteen or twenty seconds before pulling her thin fangs out of his neck and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh my god...your blood is **DELICIOUS** Tsukune!" Moka said as she slowly licked her lips as if trying to catch any left over blood incase she missed it. Her look of utter ecstasy was quickly replaced by one of extreme concern as she began to offer an apology "Oh my god I'm so sorry, it's just that your blood smelt too good to pass up on, I really didn't mean to hurt you! If I did I'm sorry..." She began trailing off as tears began to well up in her eyes. Tsukune quickly recovered from his natural high when he saw that the hottest girl he'd ever met was about to cry, as he stumbled together some words of comfort that he thought may work...

(Moka's P.O.V)

"Hey its fine, you didn't hurt me, if anyone should be sorry it should be me for causing that collision."She looked up to see a face full of worry and hear a voice full of comfort and understanding. She smiled and stopped herself from shedding any more tears before plucking up courage to ask the question that she needed him to answer...

"After all of this... he may actually understand me !" Moka thought to herself. "I know how someone reacts if they are going to reject my friendship...I geniuenly think he may be My...wait don't jump ahead Moka... keep your cool and ASK the damned question before you jump to conclusions..." Moka told herself.

"So ummmmmmmmm Tsukune...how do you feel about...ya' know...Vampires?"

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

He looked her square in the eyes when she asked him that question. "Shit...how am I supposed to respond... I mean SHE IS A** REAL** VAMPIRE...but she seems so sweet...so kind...not at all like the books...well except for that stupid shit twilight I suppose..."Tsukune had a million things racing through his mind but he managed to cobble together what seemed to be a suitable answer "Hey, I couldn't care WHAT you are Moka, you seem like a really nice person so..." But he was cut off by Moka hugging him as tight as she could...around the ribs.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH...FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK KKKK..." Tsukune literally screamed in his mind but kept quiet incase he hurt Moka by telling her that she'd caused his bruised ribs when he altered his fall direction to spare her any injury. "We'd better hurry up and get to school otherwise we'll be late...and on our first day too !" Tsukune craftily said in order for her to release her vise like grip on his ribs. "Your right !" She said as she stood up with her bag and grabbed a hold of Tsukune's Hand "Come on we better go !" She said in a childlike, playful manner.

They ran the rest of the way to school without saying much to one another, just making some small talk, with Tsukune wincing and swearing under his breath the whole way as pain shot up his right thigh and from his ribs. He was thankful when they finally came to a stop.

That was until he saw the school...

It was more like a Mansion than a school. The front gate's were made from wrought iron covered in a dull black paint, whilst a 8 foot high cinder block wall protected the school grounds from the horror of the woods outside. The main building resembled something closer to several seventeen hundreds gothic mansions stuck together to create one super house made of a sickly gray stone with Grotesques lining the roof and the main entrance making it look even worse than the dead forest that existed only a few metres away. To the right of the main school building were a collection of buildings in the same sickly coloured stone that resembled flats, which Tsukune guessed would be the student dorms.

"Greaaaaaaaatttttt even the **accommodation** looks **lethal**..." He murmured under his breath.

And to top it all off there was a sports field with grass (Yup, fresh, green, regular, HUMAN WORLD grass), several tennis courts and an athletics track.

"What home room are you in the, Tsukune?" Moka asked sweetly with a quizzical smile on her face. "Errrrrr 1 C if memory serves me right." He said as he struggled to recollect his details for accommodation and home room. Moka's smile grew even more vivid as she clasped her hands together and jumped up a bit at the news "THAT'S THE SAME ONE AS ME! Oh I can't believe we get to be in the same classroom as one another!" Tsukune smiled at her attitude "Yeah...aint that dandy..." as his gaze wandered around the other members of the school stood in the space between the school and the gate.

Then he remembered he need to talk to a certain someone about shoving his friends under incoming hot girls on bikes "Where are you Totomi you son of a..." But his evil glare was cut short by Moka grabbing hold of him and dragging him to their "Home room"on the second floor of the creepy mansion, which as it turned out was just like a regular high school on the inside with lockers lining the corridors and kids just talking like their school was just any other regular school and not one in the middle of a forest filled with corpses and graves, and that every school looked like a mansion with one of the students being a vampire...

By the time he and Moka had stumbled into Home room, most of the class had taken their seats with only a few still missing. The two new "friends" ("If you can call us that..." Tsukuen thought) sat themselves down on two desks at the back left of the class, Moka sat behind Tsukune, both of whom were next to windows that overlooked the school sports field.

Soon afterwards their new teacher waltzed into the classroom. She was a youngish woman of probably 33-34, wearing an orange top and a fairly short skirt and a pair of converse shoes with a pair of ankle socks on. She had a very elegant figure and nice face which were probably more suited to modelling than teaching. "Hello, My name Is Ms. Nekenomae, and I will be your Home room teacher for this year." She had a slightly nasally voice and seemed to add a "meow" to the end of every other sentence.

She then proceeded to give an opening speech, explaining the entrance ceremony due to take places later after lunch, which Tsukune had very little interest in until the words that would rock his world forever flowed out of her mouth...

"Now as you all know, Youkai academy is school **OF** **MONSTERS**, **FOR MONSTERS** to help us peacefully coexist with the planets dominant species, the _**human race**_" She said it like it was perfectly normal whilst a few insults about humanity went up from some members of the class, but one guy seemed more vocal than the rest of them...

"Why don't we just hurry up and **_eat_** the damned humans anyway's?" The boy who said it was sat one seat back and to the right of Tsukune. He had short, slick, greasy hair and a ratty looking face with a long nose and several piercing's in his left ear, he was a bit taller than Tsukune but not as well-built

cocked her head to the side and said "What's your name," as she quickly scanned through a list of pupils. "Ahhhhhh you must be Saizo Komia! Well to answer your question, we are currently in no shape to fight the humans after years of persecution, and besides its more helpful to all if we all learn to get along with one another. " Ms Nekenome said, obviously trying to give a pre-rehearsed line. "But if we were to find one in the school..." Saizo began, hoping for a more violent answer. But he was again cut of by the teacher "Well you see there is no chance of that happening, as this school is surrounded by a magic barrier like many other parts of our world, and besides even if a human did get onto the school grounds, they'd be killed immediately !" She laughed as if that last part was rather funny. "Yeah well I've been smelling human all morning..." He said with an evil grin on his face and as if to emphasise the point, he stuck his snake-like tongue that must have been at least a foot long into the air as if he were tasting it for a human scent.

"This is a dream...this **HAS** to be a dream...oh shit...**WHERE** the fuck have I gotten myself into...**WHAT **the fuck have I gotten myself into..." Tsukune was breaking out in a cold sweat at the thought of everyone turning him into their favourite chew toy or using his finger bones as a tooth picks after a nice human stew.

Behind him Moka could see he was agitated...

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka had been dozing a bit through the introduction, her mind still lingering back to the taste of Tsukune's blood. "God it was so delicious" She thought to herself as she let an involuntary smile creep across her face.

But she noticed something odd...

Tsukune seemed a little...uncomfortable about some of the things Ms. Nekenome had told the class which she assumed would be basic knowledge to him. But she thought it better to ask if he was okay incase her feeding had weakened him somehow or if something else was troubling him...

"Hey Tsukune, you okay?" She let concern run into her voice more than she would have liked, after all she didn't want to sound too clingy. He sighed and turned round. Moka blushed and looked down at her desk, worried she may have frustrated him by asking him a question at the wrong time. But to her surprise, instead of telling her to leave him alone, he told her "Moka, look up..." She did as she was told and was warmly greeted by his deep, dark brown eyes that meet her own gaze as he smiled warmly as he reassured her of his well-being. "I'm fine Moka...honestly, don't worry" He said it with such a smile on his face that she couldn't help but blush at her own foolishness that something was affecting him in any way, but she didn't fully believe him...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

The morning went by as if it were just one big blur.

How could he end up in a school **for monsters, by monsters** ? How could he end up with a **VAMPIRE** for an acquaintance? And probably most pressing of all his issues, how the HELL was he going to **survive** if he **smelt like a human** ?

Fortunately he remembered one of the school rules being _"Keep your monster identity hidden" _So providing he didn't get into a fight or something and his opponent went full monster, he would be able to lie and say it was a survival trick his mum and dad taught him, so it at least gave him something to protect himself with if too many people started asking too many questions. He also learnt that most monsters powers didn't really unlock until they unleashed their "true" forms, apart from some **MAJOR** characteristics (like snake-like tongues or super speed and so on, nothing too major...) unless they were "**A+ class monsters" or higher**, so Tsukune COULD fight if he really had to, but he'd rather avoid getting into any fights as and when possible...

By the time he'd calmed down enough to hold a proper conversation with someone it was already lunchtime and only a few hours before the official entrance ceremony. He and Moka had already eaten by the time they sat themselves down on a bench, Moka with a can of tomato sauce and Tsukune a bottle of Lucozade sport. Moka used her fangs to pierce the top of the can before taking a long gulp of the sauce before pulling her head away and laughing and saying "This has been fun so far, hasn't it Tsukune?" She said it in such a childlike way that even Tsukune smiled a bit and laughed "Yeah...sure is..." he said in a hollow voice as he drank some of his Lucozade.

That was, until someone decided to ruin it.

"Hey Sexy, your names Moka Akashyia right?" Tsukune and Moka looked in front of them to see the rat faced kid Saizo stood in front of them with an evil grin across his face. "Yeah, yours is Saizo..." But before Moka could reply he cut her off."How's about you and me hang out and you leave this punk alone." He said it in a way that suggested he was used to getting his own way, and as if to emphasise the point shoved Tsukune on the shoulder. "No thanks, I prefer to hang out with nice people!" Moka gave him a searing glare as she spoke those words with some added venom.

Saizo was obviously taken a back by her reply as he started to move towards her, telling her in no uncertain terms. "I don't take NO for an answer."

His hand shot out to hit her...

(Moka's P.O.V.)

Moka winced at the incoming punch and closed her eyes, waiting for it to connect with her face.

So she waited...

And Waited...

And Waited...

The hustle and bustle of the courtyard they were in was gone and there was nothing but the sound of the leaves that could be heard. After a few seconds it was clear the punch wasn't going to land on her, so she opened her eyes and saw a remarkable sight.

She saw Tsukune and Saizo in the middle of the courtyard, which had at least one hundred people in it, each now circling the pair, expecting something big to go down. Moka shot out of her seat and raced forward. "Tsukune wait..." She shouted across to him as she tried to stop her new friend from getting hurt on their first day together.

_"Stay...Out...Of...This...Moka..."_ Tsukune's voice had taken on a completely new tone, one that chilled Moka to her very core. His normal, life filled voice replaced by one that was gnarly and as cold as death itself. Moka backed off, just as shocked at Tsukune's change in attitude as she was the standoff that had erupted over her.

"Back down punk, and I may only beat you half to death!" Saizo yelled across the quad which was supported by the mummers of several members of the crowd who clearly saw a fight only going one way. Tsukune laughed and shouted back _"Listen KID. I'm giving you **ONE** chance to walk away with a full set of teeth and minimal damage to your fuck ugly face...although allowing me to rearrange it for you wouldn't be that bad of a choice considering how ugly you are...so what's it gonna be ?"_

Obviously comments directed to his physical appearance had an effect on Saizo as he came thundering over looking to pound Tsukune into the dust, so far limited to using human strength and speed...which probably explained what happened next...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Saizo wasn't gonna be any sort of challenge.

He clearly didn't know how to fight. He just came charging at Tsukune, completely blinded by rage. "This is gonna be a piece of piss...but remember, you can't put too much stress on your heart Tsuku, so don't go overboard...and we can't do too much moving around and getting hit...so watch the leg and ribs..." Tsukune told himself. "And teach this SHITHEAD A lesson in manners!"

With that Saizo's right fist came flying forward. Tsukune smiled as he flashbacked three years earlier...

"Just like Anuka..."

He quickly ducked underneath the flying right hand and leaned to the left, whilst using his right arm to secure the now extended arm of Saizo. He used his superior speed and strength to launch his left hand into the inside of Saizo's right elbow, causing it to pop out of its joint and Saizo to scream out in agony and his now mangled right arm to fall limply to his side. Therefore disabling his right arm as a threat.

Tsukune then expertly delivered several hooks from both sides to Saizo's face, causing swelling and cuts to appear under both his eyes and cheeks . Which were then followed up by several knees to his sternum using his left leg as to avoid damaging his right any more , completely winding him and effectively ending the fight. But he felt like making a statement and decided to plant his left foot behind Saizo before using his right arm to shove him, causing him to trip over and hit the floor hard, before delivering his last straight left punch to Saizo's nose, resulting in an explosion of blood from the tear in the skin at the bridge of his nose occurring but also his nose to break clean in two, leading to more blood pouring from his nostrils as if they were feeding a red lake, pooling above his mouth.

Tsukune got up and looked at the completely stunned onlookers. **_"WELL? ANYONE ELSE GONNA TRY AND HIT HER? HUH? OR WE ALL TOO SCARED NOW?"_ **Tsukune shouted in a voice full of malice and painful intent. It had the desired effect. No one came to help Saizo or challenge him. "That's what I thought! Now piss of the lot of ya!"

He turned round to check on Moka and she had the one look he couldn't bear to see her have...

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka couldn't believe what she had just seen. Tsukune had been like a whirlwind of efficiency, landing punches at will and utterly destroying Saizo like he was a two-year old who barely knew how to fight. But when he looked at her, the grin he had faded to a look of sadness, as she saw tears well up in his eyes.

"Why does he look so sad...shouldn't he be glad that he just dealt with that Jerk and not all upse..." That's when it struck her as to why he looked so sad."My reaction...I must have let myself show my shock...now he thinks I don't like him or something... I need to explain myself..."

But before she could even get a word out of her mouth, Tsukune ran off, leaving her to chase after him into the school...


	5. Chapter 5: Meaningful Connections

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

He eventually made his way to the top floor of the school. An old terrace that nobody seemed to use. Whether or not this was for any particular reason didn't matter to Tsukune. He just needed a place to be alone with his thoughts for a while. "Jesus I really scared her...I didn't mean to overdo it...it's just...I didn't want her getting hurt...I mean I like her...but..." He had his though process interrupted by the sound of the door to the terrace. He turned round to see Moka looking at him through sad eyes and a concerned expression upon her face.

"Tsukune are you okay ?" She inquired as innocently as a child would after hearing their parents fight for the first time. He looked back out over the terrace and said in a hollow voice "Yeah I'm fine...I didn't mean to scare you back there, I'm sorry..." He felt the tears well up again.

He remembered what Totomi told him..."You struggle to make meaningful connections with people, don't you?"

"No I Don't" he thought to himself "Your wrong and I'm gonna prove it..."

He looked back round to see Moka closer than before. "Tsukune you didn't scare me one bit... I was just surprised...that's all...you just didn't strike me as the confrontational type, that's all..." She told him in a soothing voice that helped him sallow his tears before they ran like a river.

"Hey Moka,", Tsukune started to ask her quietly, "Yes Tsukune?" she replied, inviting whatever question he may throw her way.

"How come...ya know...you don't turn into a bat or something and fly to all your lessons and how come your able to walk in the sunlight and stuff ?" He asked her in a blissful ignorance that was soon to be shattered. "See this Rosary?" she asked as she pointed to a point just above her chest.

How could he not have seen it before?

It was a large, black, iron looking rosary linked to a choker by a thin chain, with a large red gem set directly were the two pieces of the cross connected, that seemed to have some sort of black imperfection running down the centre of it, making it look almost like the eye of the snake.

His heart began to race at the painful memory. "I've seen one of those before...could it be ?... no it's probably just coincidence...but the world is too small for coincidences...but it MUST be... after all _**SHE**_was a _human _from the _human_ world..." He told himself in order to get his already beating heart to slow down to a normal level.

"Yeah I see it..." He told Moka, still ensnared by his memory of two and a half years ago...

"Well you see its like a...a...a seal. It holds my true power within. If I or someone else were to remove it then I would change into my true and terrible self, a powerful and terrifying vampire." Moka innocently told him.

That was it.

He had to get out.

He raced past Moka heading for the staircase. He thought he could hear someone calling him, but it sounded far off. All he could focus on was getting out of that hell hole. He raced past anyone and everyone who got in his way. He knocked several people out on his way to the front gate, not stopping once due to the impact or to even apologise.

Eventually he made it out. Covered in a cold sweat he could barely think straight. Moka finally caught up to him as he let his heart slow. "Tsukune...what IS the matter with you? When I told you about the Rosary and Ms. Nekenome gave her welcome speech you acted like you'd never seen a monster before, it was almost like you're a human." Tsukune looked at her with tearful eyes.

"Moka...I think I should go to a human school..." He tried to tell her

She cut him off before he could finish his whole sentence by grabbing his arm."No, you **CAN'T** go to a human school!"He looked at her and simply asked "Why?" She looked at the ground without relinquishing her hold on Tsukune

"Because I attended Human school all the way through Junior high and all they did was bully me and tease me... I had **NO** friends, not even for a day, I found out how cruel humans could be, so I wont let my first friend go to..." He looked up at her.

"First...friend?" He said it more like a question than a qualification of her previous statement.

She nodded. "All the way through junior high, I was all alone...no one believed in Vampires and I was looked at like I was a freak by the others...I hated every day of it and I **HATE** humans for what they did to me and..."

She was cut off when he told her the truth.

"MOKA I AM A HUMAN" He yelled at her before ripping his arm away and running off into the distance as fast as his injured body would carry him.

(Moka's P.O.V)

She could only stand dumbfounded at what Tsukune had just told her.

He was a human? How did he get into the school?

Was he here to spy on the monsters or was it some freak accident?

It took a few moments for it to all sink in. "How...how could he not tell me..." She stood their with her face slowly turning into a waterfall, here eyes the tributaries from which they flowed. "Why...oh god why Tsukune...I would have understood...but I suppose that explains his slow healing and his smell..." It took her a few moments for her to shake herself off.

Monster or not he was her first friend and she wasn't about to let her first friend get away from her. So she started to chase after him.

She had been running for a few minutes when she finally had to stop and only hope Tsukune had done the same. "Please don't have gone far Tsukune..." She murmured to herself as she realised she was in the same spot where her and Tsukune had met only this morning, her ruined bike still left exactly were it fell.

She hadn't noticed him when she first ran into the clearing, so her mysterious follower decided to make himself known. "_Ya know all you had to do was hang out with me and I wouldn't have to kill your punk arse friend now, would I ?"_ Saizo Komia said as he slowly stepped out of the shadows. Moka looked at him expecting to see a well beaten face but instead she saw something out of a nightmare.

His true form_._

_"Whats the matter baby? You never Seen an ORC before?"_ He asked with an evil grin as he slowly pulled himself further out of the mist and shadows. He was now at least 6'8 tall. His tanned skin replaced with a foul greenish-gray colour and a face so hideous it made his human form look handsome. "Errrrrr Saizo your breaking the school rules doing that..." Moka began to say before something shot out and threw her halfway across the clearing before she realised what it actually was.

It was his tongue.

Moka screamed.

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune always had trouble keeping his heart going without his medication.

And this time had been no different.

He'd stopped a little bit past the clearing where Totomi disappeared from and sent him colliding with Moka. One "near heart failure like back at the bus stop" later and he was sat down under a tree covered in sweat. He knew he'd pushed himself too hard and now he was paying the price.

"Gotta stop doing that...or that borrowed time of mines gonna go out the window pretty damn quick!"He murmured to himself.

That's when he heard the scream.

"MOKA !" Tsukune screamed as he shot from the floor into a full on sprint to try and pinpoint the location of the scream. "Your gonna end up dying if you keep going like this " one half of his mind told him. Whilst the other half of him told him ..."keep going, after all Moka WAS his friend, no matter what he felt about the monster inside of her, he cared for the outer her and was ready to protect her from whatever was causing her distress...

When he reached the clearing the first thing that he saw was arguably the ugliest thing he ever saw. "The fuck is that ?" He asked nobody in particular as he began to ease his way further into the clearing, completely full of fear but none the less still advancing towards the creature.

"Run ! Its Saizo, He's in his monster form...an Orc !"Moka shouted to him from the tree she was leant up against, holding her arm. Tsukune suddenly felt no more fear but sheer, uncontrollable rage. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER !" He yelled at Saizo.

Saizo looked him up and down and laughed "_What you gonna do little man?"_

He was right.

What was he gonna do ?

Tsukune did the only thing he felt he could do.

He charged him.

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka was helpless to watch the scene unfold before her.

Tsukune raced forward at the same time as Saizo, charging him in order to give her a chance to get away and maybe get help.

But he didn't stand a chance.

Saizo smashed into him with the force of a two-tone car, sending Tsukune flying into a nearby tree with such force that the tree partly broke at the impact. Tsukune hit the floor with a sickening thud.

He lay there still as a statue for a few seconds.

Moka's heart skipped a beat.

"No...no please don't be dead...please..." She pleaded to any god that would listen for what felt like forever, before Tsukune finally slowly picked himself up off the floor.

"Is...that...all you've... got?" He murmured through a cough of blood.

"For Fuck sake, your still Alive ?" Saizo asked, almost offended at the fact Tsukune had had the nerve to survive.

With that Saizo picked Tsukune up and look evilly towards the steep slope behind Moka.

"Sweet Dreams lover boy !" Saizo snarled as he looked over the slope.

And hurled Tsukune over the slope.

(To Tsukune)

Everything was blurry.

Whether that was a result of Tsukune's concussion or the fact he was probably travelling in excess of thirty miles an hour, Tsukune couldn't tell.

But his inability to choose an option he COULD tell was a result of the concussion.

His face was getting snagged by various branches on his way down along with all four of his limbs. He let his arms flail in an effort to catch something. Anything.

Heck he couldn't care if it was a gravestone that he ended up breaking and desiccating someones grave, just so he could slow down and not be killed when he hit level ground...

If he hit level ground...

Finally, his right hand got caught on something and he jolted to an immediate halt. No sooner had he come to a halt than his right shoulder clicked and exploded into a ball of pain that quickly passed down every nerve in the right side of his upper body. Tsukune screamed as he was forced to let go due to the wave of nausea that had now overcome him due to the agony he was in, his weakened shoulder giving way again...just like last time...

But, unlike last time, he only had a few more feet to fall.

He landed hard on his left shoulder and ribs, causing the ribs he'd bruised earlier to finally fracture. Not that he noticed or cared. All he was focused on was obtaining his surroundings.

"Shit... the bus stop...how fucking Ironic..." He murmured to himself as he desperately tried to stand up and face whoever it was racing down the hill towards him.

He turned, expecting to see Saizo. But it wasn't Saizo who came down the hill first.

It was Moka.

"TSUKUNE!" She screamed as she raced towards his battered body. He fell into her open arms. "I'm so sorry for what I said before... your nothing like any other human I've ever met..." She whispered softly in his ear...

Saizo was quickly making his way down the hill. He used his final ounce of strength and energy to stand up in front of Moka. "Gotta protect her..." His mind flashed back to earlier.

"You can't make meaningful connections..." He heard Totomi's voice wisper to him.

He** WAS** wrong...Tsukune could make meaningful connections!

Just before he passed out, he tried to comfort Moka "He wont lay a finger on you...because I still want to be your friend...regardless of..." finally the nausea and the sheer agony that his entire body was in caused him to fall backwards and lose conciousness

But as he fell his left arm brushed over Moka's body and caught her rosary.

Removing it...


	6. Chapter 6: Seporation

The next thing that Tsukune Aono remembered was lying in his bed in his new Dormitory at Youkai academy, and feeling nothing but pain. "Ahhhhh shit..." was all he could manage to say through a dry throat that made him sound like a fifty year old.

He slowly sat himself up, careful not to use his right arm to help him sit up, he slowly forced himself up using his left arm. "What the...how the hell did I..." Tsukune began to murmur to himself when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Moka dragged your arse back here after lunch and made up some excuse about you falling down a hill and not feeling well, but luckily you only missed the assembly for new students mate!" Totomi said from his corner chair, feet up on a stool. Tsukune's pain quickly turned to anger as he quickly shot out of his bed and grabbed Totomi with his good left arm, but somehow repelling the urge to strangle the life out of the guy who'd led to him getting so badly hurt.

"Give me ONE reason I shouldn't grab a Knife from the Kitchen and stick it in your bloody head right now!" Tsukune snarled in a voice cold enough to freeze over hell itself.

"Listen I can explain myself perfectly..." Totomi Began before Tsukune slammed him into his chair two or three times. "You not only nearly got ME killed but also Moka as well, so again, give me a reason no to KILL you right now !" He repeated in the same hateful voice.

"Because I helped you make a friend yesterday mate !" Totomi replied. "What do you..." Tsukune began to say, his voice and mind now filled more with confusion than hate. "We both KNOW you wouldn't have talked to her had it been YOUR choice, but now you have the hottest girl in school as your new friend, so perhaps you should be thanking me for helping you get her to know you..." Totomi replied innocently before Tsukune said "How do you know that I..." But he was again cut off by a Totomi "interjection" "Because It's you mate! Now clean your sorry arse up in the bathroom and get dressed, you've got one long arse day ahead!"

Totomi proclaimed as he reversed the status of who was grabbing who and dragged him like he was a rag doll to a little white noticed Tsukune looking around the room slightly panicked "Don't worry, the room is entirely your own." He told him in an effort to comfort him. Tsukune nodded as he glanced around what would be his home for the next few months.

Simple white walls, a bed in the far left corner of the room, still unmade from when he leapt out to kill Totomi, a desk for doing work and so on at. A set of chairs around a table and a small TV, behind all of which a wardrobe was built into the wall to allow the storage of school uniforms and the like for whoever the student was.

When he reached the bathroom he gave it the same quick glance over. It had a shower in the right corner, a toilet in the left and a sink and mirror in front of him.

"You have half an hour mate, and don't worry, the bandages are magically water-resistant." Totomi said as he craftily slid out of the door."Oh and one last thing. You ain't gonna be able to say what you want until the end of the day..." Totomi added as he closed the door.

Tsukune had finally made his mind up. That bastard was completely Insane.

Tsukune decided to clamber into a hot shower for about ten minutes, careful to not touch anything he badly hurt and also finding out about anything else that he'd hurt and couldn't remember by slowly running his left hand over his body whilst pondering as to what the hell Totomi had told him...

At least all of his extremities were still accounted for...

After the shower he quickly brushed his teeth, as he had no intention of breakfast. Before stopping to examine the damage in the mirror. His face was covered in several huge bruises, one under each eye and the rest spread out over his face. A bandage wrapped around his forehead, in places slightly bloodied from the amount he had clearly bled overnight. His ribs were also wrapped up in bandages, clearly done in an effort to support his broken ribs.

He smiled to himself and thought "Moka couldn't have possibly been able to get me back here on her own...after all I'm the best part of 100 kg, she must have had help...but I can see her doing all of this bandaging on her own..." As his mind slowly wondered as he carefully outfitted himself into his school uniform that was hanging up in his wardrobe, with daydreams of Moka tenderly wiping his forehead or applying bandages as he lay there shivering in his sleep flooding his mind

Just as he was about to leave, Tsukune reminded himself of something rather important.

His Meds.

He quickly rummaged through his bag to find them sitting there in the bottom left pouch where he'd left them yesterday." But given the situation it would be prudent to keep them at close hand..." He murmured to himself as he stuffed the bottle into his right blazer pocket and buttoned it up in order to make it easy to access but not likely to fall out before setting off out of the front door.

(30 minutes later)

Tsukune was walking alone towards the school for the start of his second day. Everything either ached or shot pain through his body every so often.

"Jesus...its only my second day and I've already nearly got not only myself and my new "friend" killed..." But he had his rather peaceful thought train interrupted by the voice of a girl calling his name in the sweetest way possible "Tsukune !" Moka yelled as she raced over to hug him "Good morning, how do you feel?" She asked inquisitively. "Yeah I'm...I'm fine. Just a little...beat up ya know?" He said adding a slightly sad laugh to the end of his statement. Moka joined in and smiled "I'm just glad your still alive"

Tsukune laughed "Yeah, you and me both. By the way, how did you...you know..." He trailed off, slightly embarrassed by what he was about to ask.

"Deal with Saizo? And then get me back to my Dormitory?" He finished the question by looking away, his embarrassment taking full swing, blushing and looking away slightly as to avoid her beautiful eyes. "Oh...well you see, you managed to remove my Rosary, and well..." She trailed off like she was scared to say anything else. But she looked up to see Tsukune looking at her with a smile on his face and say "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, I'm just grateful you weren't hurt..." His voice full of concern and care.

She smiled at him and then suddenly looked away with a slightly ashamed look on her face. "What is it?" He asked her, now worried he'd somehow offended his new friend. "Its just...I didn't have breakfast this morning...I'm so sorry!" Moka said as she turned round and sank her fangs into his neck.

"Ahhhhhh what the hell..." Is all he could think as the pain shooting through his body quickly turned into that before pins and needles feeling, and the natural high that followed soon after that. After a few seconds Moka pulled her fangs out, still delirious from the sweet taste of Tsukune's blood.

Unfortunately, Tsukune was a bit quicker to re-act.

"Ahhhhhhhhh what the hell ! You can't treat me like I'm your Breakfast!" He yelled as he limped off into the woods holding his neck. Moka stood there dumbfounded by his reaction, her thoughts now completely based around the fact she may have just lost her only friend...

Tsukune stopped after a minute or two to allow his heart some time to recover and give himself time to think. "It doesn't hurt that much." he thought to himself as he looked out over a blood red lake. "I completely over reacted, but if I let her just feed from me twenty-four seven I'll be dead from blood loss in a few days..." He murmured to himself. He stood there alone for a few minutes in an eerie silence before it was broken by a small cry of help...

"Help...me..." Tsukune looked up to see a girl crouched over around twenty meters from him and clearly in distress.

"Shit... I'd better help her..." He thought as he raced over to the girl's side. "Hey are you okay" he asked as he sat a bit on his knees by her side. "Yeah...its just... well..." She stopped and looked up into Tsukune's face. "Christ she's beautiful..." He thought to himself as he got his first proper look at the girls face.

She wasn't as tall as Moka was, probably 5'4 or 5'5. She had a fairly slender figure that played host to a rather large chest area and well-formed rear which were clung to by a tight yellow vest and a short, light brown checkered skirt and a small red bow-tie, the girls other option in terms of uniform and on her head sat locks of blue hair pulled into a pony-tail.

Her face though, like Moka, was the deal closer.

She had a perfectly formed face with rosy cheeks and rouged lips. Her eyes were some sort of deep purple or violet, Tsukune couldn't really tell, but what he could tell was that they were completely enchanting...as he was soon to find out.

She smiled and said "Thanks for helping me, you see it's just I suffer from chronic breast cramp every so often..." Tsukune's mind froze over. "WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?" He was still partly brain-dead when she told him her name. "My name is Kurumu, and I would really like to be your friend..." As she finished that last words her eyes seem to grow slightly brighter like some sort of flare. Tsukune was completely enchanted. The girl grinned. "Come on, lets go or we'll be late for class." She said with a slightly evil grin on her face. "Yeah...sure thing..." Tsukune said in a voice reminiscent of a zombie more than anything.

"Wait, what I've only just met this girl...I don't wanna go in with her... I wanna go find Moka...but why can't I control my actions...what the hell is going on here?"

(Moka's P.O.V)

"I'm such a bad girl..." Moka murmured to herself as she sat on the bench she and Tsukune had yesterday, hoping to catch Tsukune before he went to Home room, "...but he smells so good... I just can't help myself. But I have to apologise for earlier!" She told herself. So she sat there, flicking through a book for a few minutes, not really paying any attention to the pages as she focused more on what she was going to say to Tsukune when he finally turned up.

After an agonising ten minute wait, she finally saw him.

But he had someone else hanging of his arm. A short girl of around 5'5 and with seemingly natural blue hair. But something seemed off about the way Tsukune was acting...the way he walked and the look on his face were just wrong.

She went running over.

"Hey Tsukune, care to introduce me to your new friend?" She asked wearing a fake smile and sweet voice. "I'm Kurumu Kuruno, and I guess you must be Moka, huh?" came the reply from the blue haired girl. "Well , if you don't mind... I need to talk to Tsuku..."

Moka was interrupted by the blue haired girl, Kurumu, laughing, before saying "Ahhhhh Moka, you see, Tsukune's told me all about you and how you just used him for breakfast only this morning and that you only want him for his blood, isn't that right?" She looked sweetly at Moka with a small grin creeping across her face.

"That's right, your only friends with me for my blood, Moka!" Tsukune said it in a hollow voice devoid of any feeling or life, slightly swaying as he chanted the words. Moka was taken aback by his comment. But before she could ask what was wrong, Kurumu was already dragging him away saying "Lets get out of here before she has you for lunch as well, hmmm ?" Leaving Moka stood there, alone in the courtyard.

"Tsukune..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

"What the hell, I didn't mean any of that stuff...what the hell is going on? I wanna go back and apologise to her...why the fuck wont my body do what I'm telling it to do ?..."Tsukune was trying to figure this out until they made it to home room.

"Shit Moka's gonna be sat behind me for the whole hour...ohhhhhh man this is way toooooo awkward, I need time until I can figure out what the hell to do..."

Tsukune was basically doing that for the rest of the morning as he racked his brains for any possible way of fixing this mess he was now balls deep in.

By maths he seemed to be back in control of his own body and comfortable in his own skin once again.

He looked round to see Moka with a face that could have frozen hell over and Kurumu sticking her tongue out at Moka as if she'd just beaten Moka at something...and Tsukune could have sworn there was some sort of electricity passing between the twos gaze...

And not in a positive way...

When the teacher called an end to the lesson (which Tsukune had NO idea as to what the hell was going on in, mostly as his mind was elsewhere, partly as he had no understanding what so ever of shape and space mathematics), Tsukune was out of the door before the last words had left the teachers mouth. "I need to go shake myself up and figure what the hell is going on..." He thought to himself as he disappeared into the swirling swarm of students now littering the corridors. ...

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka saw Tsukune leave the room at speeds she thought impossible for a human to reach. "What's his hurry..." she wondered as she pulled herself out of her desk and into the main hall to search for a vending machine. She spent five or six minutes fighting her way through a sea of students before she finally found one next to a staircase in the main hall. She purchased a tin of tomato juice before leaning against the wall a few meters down, still next to the stair case.

"Why's he acting like such a jerk..." Moka thought as she slowly began to lose herself in bitter thoughts before she was stopped by someone's interruption.

"Rumour has it your some big scary vampire, Moka Akashyia..." Moka looked up to see the last person she wanted to see today, the girl who'd ruined her day in just a few minutes and may have already cost her her first ever friend.

Her normally polite and calm demeanour was replaced by one filled of venom and hate.

"You..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hey Guys, **

**So any ways that concludes the next update of my story. **

**I'm Sorry but It's gonna take a while before the story really picks up, but unfortunately all the boring shit has to be dealt with first before I can really get onto the stuff you wanna read about and the stuff I wanna write about, but don't worry by the end of the next set up updates we will have a lot bit more fighting and a LOT of plot movement so please read and review ! **

**By the way I want to give a big shout out to my first ever follows for the story! Thank you SO MUCH, honestly, even though you are few in number, you guys are giving me a reason to keep up with this story so thanks, and don't be afraid to read and review, I'd really appreciate the help and critique, even if it's about the smallest thing, I will take it onboard and try to improve on it for the future. **

**So any ways, I hope you keep following and start reviewing and that the rest of you who read this do the same! Honestly once the ball really gets rolling you WONT regret your choice to follow this story! **

**So see ya, and keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria. **


	7. Chapter 7: First Encounter

Moka watched as the girl dropped from her seat on the banister and land with an odd amount of grace given the fact her "physical assets" were getting in the way. She smiled with an inconspicuous amount of self assurance that what she was about to say would be law. "Your gonna stay away from Tsukune from now on Moka!" She said it with an edge of venom yet still in a fairly calm and controlled manner.

"And why would I want to do that, hmmmmm?" Moka replied back, not ready to be intimidated by this Kurumu person. She laughed again "Because I'm trying to make all the boys my personal love slaves with my "booby" trap, but the one I want most is still fighting against me and its ALL YOUR FAULT!" She shouted at her in an unusually deep voice for a girl, especially one of her age, and as if to emphasise her point she released a little bit of her youkai power.

Moka tensed up. The tension was thickening faster and faster with every passing second, especially with the arrival of unwelcome onlookers, mostly boys looking forward to a good cat fight.

"Ohhhhh man this is gonna be one hell of a fight..." She heard one say to his friend "Hell yeah! My moneys on Moka!" She couldn't bring herself to look at these individuals. Only the arrival of one boy mattered to her. "What the Hell is going on here ?" He demanded in an authoritative tone.

"Tsukune..."

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

Kurumu smiled.

She couldn't believe her luck.

"Right on time..."She thought to herself as she spun on her right foot to great Tsukune. "Oh hey yeah Tsukune, I was just explaining to this blood sucking bitch how you didn't want to know her anymore. "She smiled sweetly at the end of her sentence and launched her love charm attack. "He's not strong enough to break out of this one..."She quietly thought as she ensnared him with just one fleeting glance.

His eyes seemed to glaze over, his body slowly start to sway side to side and a slightly comical love stricken grin come across his face.

"Of course babe...whatever you say.." His voice was as flat and hollow as before.

"Gocha..."Kurumu thought as she waltzed over to her prize slave and grab a hold of his arm and begin to drag him off. "Lets go" She said it in the way a wife would when her husband had too much to drink or gotten a little to friendly with another woman. Tsukune nodded drunkenly as he allowed himself to be dragged off. Through the crowd.

She glanced back over her shoulder to check on Moka. She noticed her already running for the girls toilet, clearly distraught. "Haha...looks, like, I, Win..." she thought to herself as she dragged Tsukune off to the Nurses office...

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka crashed into the toilets with tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't believe what the hell was going on here. Tsukune had clearly fallen prey to some evil magic. And there was nothing she could do.

Nothing.

She smashed her right hand into the line of sinks and let forth a fresh batch of sobs at her inability to protect her human friend. She stood there for a few minutes crying uncontrollably until, finally, SHE spoke.

"Get a hold of yourself Omote !" Came the English, aristocratic voice from deep within the Rosary around her neck. Moka let out a squeak at the voices arrival. "U...ura chan?" Moka weekly replied in her little schoolgirl voice, sounding almost like a mouse compared to the well spoken and powerful voice echoing from her rosary and into her mind.

"Listen we don't have much time," Moka's rosary began with a noticeable sense of urgency ",The human boy has fallen prey to the charms of a succubus and a damned powerful one at that!" She said Tsukune's species with a certain amount of disgust in her voice, like she could believe she even knew one. "If she kisses him with the Succubus' charmed kiss he will be her slave for all eternity , and we wont have anything to feed on so it is rather prudent for us to save him!" Outer Moka couldn't believe the way Ura had just referred to Tsukune as "The Human boy", after all she knew his name, he'd said it several times as she carried him to his dorm after dealing with that idiot Saizo Komia.

Moka shook her head in dismay "But I don't even know where to look..." she murmured.

Ura gave her one piece of advice.

"Follow his scent!"

(Tsukune's point of view.)

Tsukune couldn't believe it.

He'd prepared his mind to deal with any attempted intrusion, and that Bitch still got her eyes burrowed into his mind and in control even after all his preparation. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't just not strong.

He was completely pathetic.

She'd taken him to an empty room with several beds lining the walls, a few screens up against the opposite wall that could be rolled in between each of the beds, and to top it off a cabinet full of odd-looking medicines and plants. Obviously the nurses office...

"Great! Even the fucking Medicines look like they're bloody lethal to a human... please god don't let me get the flu..." Tsukune thought to himself, completely oblivious to the fact that Kurumu had thrown him onto the nearest bed and sat herself down on top of him.

"What the..." He was clearly back in control but Kurumu was hardly about to let her prize slip so easily, she laughed gently and gave him a soft warm smile."Shhhhh hey it's okay...It's my first time too..." Her eyes deepened in colour as she exerted her most powerful spell over him in an effort to subdue him. "You have to be gentle though..." Her words were cut off as Tsukune pushed her off and onto the bed. "Hey I said gentle..." But again she was cut off, this time by Tsukune's voice."Actually I need to go find Moka and apologise to her, I've been saying some things I didn't really mean of late and I owe her one." He went to leave but he felt strange feeling hit his back.

One of raw demonic power.

"You...you JERK!" He turned to see Kurumu's nails grow to a foot in length in a second like wolverine's claws. "What...the...fuck..." He murmured but before he could ask what he'd done wrong she gave him an answer. "The truth is I've done things today that have EMBARRASSED ME! " She screamed at him through tear clouded eyes. "AND STILL YOU ONLY THINK OF HER!" She slowly crept towards him, a killing intent now oozing from her body language. "Well, if I can't have you then NOBODY CAN !" She yelled as she lunged towards Tsukune.

"Well. I'm Fucked." Is all Tsukune could bring himself to think as he closed his eyes and shy away from his impending demise...

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka came crashing through the infirmary door at a blinding speed, faster than she thought she could in her current state.

She'd taken Ura's advice and quickly found Tsukune's scent. It wasn't to hard to fix on given how delicious it was. She followed it at a brisk walk at first, but she quickly changed it into a full on sprint, and she was glad she did.

A second later and Tsukune would have been cut to ribbons by one very pissed off Succubus.

She saw the Succubus heading straight for Tsukune and gave her a shove, arguably a rather strong shove as she sent Tsukune's assailant out of the window at the opposite end of the room. Only trouble was she had a hold of Tsukune, who was dragged along like a new owner of a disobedient puppy. Moka did the only thing she could do.

She grabbed onto Tsukune and followed him and the Succubus out of the window and into the forest.

Moka landed a few feet from Tsukune who yelled out in agony as his broken ribs absorbed some of the shock of landing. Luckily for Moka she landed in a bush about four feet from Tsukune. She was the first one of the two to become aware of their situation. Only Ura-chan could protect both her and Tsukune, but only Tsukune could remove the Rosary upon her chest. "One chance..." She murmured as she raced towards Tsukune screaming "TAKE OFF MY ROSARY!" Tsukune looked at her dumbfounded. "Moka I..." He tried to offer an apology but Moka interrupted saying "Tsukune, you HAVE to take off my Rosary, that girl is a Succubus and a strong one at that, and only my true form can protect us !" Tsukune nodded and attempted to pull of the Rosary.

But it wouldn't budge.

Panic set in Moka's mind. "HURRY UP!" She screamed at Tsukune as he tugged at the Rosary. "I don't understand...why wont this bloody thing come off !" He yelled.

"Hahaha...Looks like all that talk about being a big, scary vampire was all just a load of talk and shit Moka!" a sarcasm filled voice shouted down to Moka, who looked up to see Kurumu in her full form. She had large leather wings that made her look like an over sized bat and a small tale swishing from her lower body that swayed gracefully in the wind. She laughed again. "Too bad you and Tsukune are gonna die now because of it!" She said as she slowly began to close the distance between herself and Moka and Tsukune.

So Moka did the only thing she could.

She stood in front of him.

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune looked up to see Moka using herself as a shield between him and Kurumu. "NO! KILL ME AND SPARE HIM!" She screamed at the...well giant bat thing Tsukune could only assume was Kurumu's monster form, which was oddly still appealing as her main body stayed mostly the same unlike Saizo the other day.

Kurumu looked amused by this statement. "And why would I do that? Men are just playthings and not meaningful pursuits!" Kurumu yelled back as she came closer and closer to Tsukune and Moka. "Tsukune is my FIRST EVER FRIEND AND I WILL GLADLY DIE FOR HIM!"

Friend.

She considered him her friend...

But how could she? He was weak and worthless and not worthy of such a beautiful girl.

But for some reason...

He had similar feelings...

"I FEEL THE SAME WAY AND I'LL GLADLY DIE FOR HER TOO!" He shouted at his impending murderer as he Stepped in front of Moka whilst grabbing hold of her Rosary.

Removing it.

What happened next was inexplicable. A huge amount of power built up behind Tsukune, making what Kurumu had released earlier look like a teaspoon of power. Followed by a blinding purple light.

It took several seconds before it became safe for Tsukune to look round and see if Moka was okay.

But she was **MORE** than okay.

Her pink hair was replaced by beautiful, flowing, natural silver hair, her body enhanced in two key "areas" that filled out her uniform even more than before. Her caring, deep-sea green eyes replaced by eyes with a vicious crimson-red irises and pupils as dark as the night sky. She slowly walked past the dumfounded Tsukune. "HO-LY SHIT SHE'S HOT !" he thought to himself, careful not to attract the Vampires gaze who was currently staring at Kurumu with a vicious killing intent.

"So **YOUR** the one causing all this trouble?" She asked in an English, aristocratic sounding voice that was doing little to hide the pure killing intent hiding behind her question.

Kurumu was stood about five feet from her, completely frozen in fear. Finally she found her voice again "Your...your really an S-Class monster...a va...vamp..." But she was cut off as Moka picked her up by her tail and finished her sentence for her.

"Vampire? Yes I am! You on the other hand need to learn your place." Before flipping Kurumu over her shoulder and delivering an expert round house kick to Kurumu's stomach, sending her some twenty meters away.

Now either she was magic and teleported or Tsukune stopped paying attention because there should have been no WAY for Moka or whoever this was to get behind Kurumu and throw her about like a rag doll.

But Tsukune could see this was going way to far already...

Moka had already closed the distance between herself and Kurumu.

Kurumu was trying to grovel but was cut of by Moka's voice "I think just to make sure you don't do this again, I think I'll pull them off...your wings and tail that is!" With an evil grin on her face.

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

She looked up at Moka.

Her wings?

AND her tail?

She began to cry. How could she possibly defend herself now without her wings to block or her tail to empower her. She would be as monstrous as a regular human girl. She'd be nothing, worthless, she'd let her kind down. "Please...I was only trying to find my destined one..." She blubbered though a waterfall of tears. "My kind are few in number so we have to do what I've been doing in order to survive...please don't do this..." She lost her voice as she began to sob again. Moka's face was emotionless as she told her in no uncertain terms "I don't care."

Kurumu closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

And waited...

And waited...

After a few seconds she opened her eyes to see a remarkable sight ...

Stood in front of her with his left arm out in front was Tsukune. "Listen to me Moka. You don't have to do this! You heard what she just said, she didn't do what she did to be mean !" He said it with such sincerity that Kurumu wanted to start crying all over again. "What do you mean ! She tried to enslave you!" Moka began to offer her protest but Tsukune wasn't hearing any of it, "Other you should try to become her friends...or at least agreeable acquaintances... like you and me are." Moka looked shocked like she couldn't believe what He was doing. "What do you mean, friends?" she asked it with a slightly hate filled voice. Tsukune's reply was just as cold "I wasn't talking to **you**..." Tsukune was cut off as the same murderous gaze ran over him and he swiftly understood the intended message...

"Fine, but don't blame me if this comes to bite you in the arse!" She told him as she snatched away her rosary and re attached it, turning her hair back pink and her eyes back to the green they were before

Kurumu got up and tried to offer her thanks, but Tsukune turned round and told her in an ice-cold voice "Listen to me, I'm giving you a second chance here, so don't fuck up or give me reason to regret my choice here today or so help me God she'll be the least of your worries..." he nodded towards Moka who was now back to her normal self, unaware as to what had just gone down with a childlike grin still plastered across her face...

( The Next Day and Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune was walking to school with Moka making some small talk about yesterday and offering his apologies to Moka for hurting her whilst under Kurumu's spells.

She smiled and laughed saying "Tsukune it's fine, you weren't in your right mind! I know that, so you don't have to apologise to many about anything.

He looked over to her with a smile, a genuine happy smile on his lips and simply said "Thank you..."

But before Moka could respond, She was cut off by the sudden arrival of another Girl. "Yahahooo" came the cry of the girl as she crashed into Tsukune's back burrowing something warm and soft into the back of his head. "Hey Don't you think you're Getting a little Close" Moka Yelled as she rushed to Tsukune's side to try and remove Kurumu from his back.

"No I'm not!" She began to protest "After all, He is my destined one." Tsukune And Moka 's jaws dropped In unison before they both yelled at the top of their lungs "WHAT!"

Kurumu slid off of his back and round to Tsukune's front, pressing her physical "assets" against his own chest. "Well after you saved me yesterday I've decided that YOUR my Destined one. And to stop the other Moka killing me I'm gonna do it all without my powers!"

A day ago Tsukune Aono thought things couldn't get any more complex.

But that was a day ago.

Today...well lets just say the word "difficult" took on a whole new meaning for Tsukune after Today.

A succubus who wanted him to be her love slave for all eternity. One Moka who was nice and kind and gorgeous, then her alter English ego who seemed to hate life and others in general...

And this was just the beginning of it all for him ...


	8. Chapter 8: The Start Of A Dark Descent

Tsukune was sat there in monsoon style amounts of rain under the library's mansion like entrance.

It had been raining ever since he left the orphanage. He'd slipped out of his window on the second floor, using the fire escape to slide down into the ally down the back of the orphanage, one that he frequently used when he felt like just taking himself out of his life and reflecting on the days events by going for a walk late at night...

He'd run for two blocks before finally reaching the bus stop that would take him down town to the library. He'd stopped on the corner of the street which lead down to his orphanage to look at it for some reason. It was the first time he'd realised actually how depressing it looked...

Most of the front windows were boarded up and several were broken and un-attended to with either boards or some sort of protective screening. The building itself would have been nice had it been tended to properly, but ever since the end of the second world war, it was neglected more and more till the point it was barely liveable in. Tsukune's room was one of the few nice ones in that god awful place only because he bothered to tend to it and do any repairs himself out of his own money he earned.

Arguably these repairs were funded by stolen money, as Tsukune need a "hobby" to fund his lifestyle, but also due to the fact his allowance from the orphanage would do jack all... but Tsukune only ever stole from people who didn't need the money. Rich, pompous pricks who had more money than sense...just like Anuka and his peers at school...

By the time Tsukune had reached the Bus stop the roads were already flooding a little bit from all the rain. Tsukune huddled himself into a ball as he waited for the bus...

After what felt like an age, the bus finally arrived. Tsukune clambered aboard, paid for his ticket and sat himself down near the back of the nearly empty bus apart from a girl a little older than himself lost in her phone or her powder mirror, and an old woman wrapped up in an old, beaten coat and a headscarf whilst carefully nursing her push trolley.

After a short bus ride into town, Tsukune raced across the now river like road to the library.

It was a massive building, modelled around the Ashmolean museum in Oxford, England. With large pillars holding up a roof that covered a ten meter wide and five meter deep area, with delicate carvings etched into the stone, leading to several set of double doors that lead to the main library area.

And so Tsukune waited...

And waited...

And waited...

He waited until the appointed hour.

Then for another ten minutes after that.

He was just readying himself to leave when he heard a woman's voice from over his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm so late, Tsukune Yoshimori, but I had a few things that needed to be taken care of first." Came a very eloquent, English, aristocratic voice from behind.

He turned around to be greeted by the sight of his "contact".

Stood in front of him was a girl about two and a half years older than himself, with an eloquent figure that was well-formed both in the chest and rear area. Her skin had a rather un-Japanese like tan that looked as smooth and delicate as porcelain. Her face was radiant with a small smile gracing her small with cute looking lips and long flowing, seemingly natural silver hair. Everything was perfect, except for her eyes that seemed red...

Crimson-red...

"Probably just the light..." Tsukune told himself in order to settle himself.

She was wearing a black coat with a fur collar, deep blue jeans and brand new looking Nike trainers. Her ears acted like a natural headband, holding her seemingly natural silver, where a pair of earrings sat symmetrically perfect. They were shaped like perfect, black iron crosses in which a small red gem with a black imperfection ran down the middle...

"Obviously from a family with plenty of money..." He murmured as he ran his eyes over the clearly expensive outfit and jewellery...

In her left hand she carried an umbrella which looked as dry as a bone. "Obviously been waiting inside..." He told himself as he moved forward to close the distance between them, slightly tentative at first as he slowly approached one another...

He stopped and held out his hand for her to shake. "I don't believe I'm privy to your name, Ms..." He put on a fake smile as she shook his hand. "Alice Walker." The girl told him with her smile still gracing her lips.

He retracted his hand and got straight to the point...

The question that had burned in the back of his mind for so long...

"So, Alice...do you mind if I call you Alice?..." He inquired before proceeding, she nodded her head in approval. "What is it you know about my parents then?" He said those words with a mixture of hope and bitterness. The hope that he may see his parents one day, and the bitterness from the fact this girl may just be fucking with his head, that or the fact that she may have had this information along with her family for a long time, and has only seen fit to tell him now.

She smiled. "Well you see, I don't know **WHERE** your parents are..." Tsukune's head dropped, anticipating this to be a prank or something. "...But I know **Someone** Who may know **where to look for them**." His head picked back up and a smile crept across his face.

"Really?" He said with a voice full of apprehension, expecting her to tell him all about the joke, but to his surprise she didn't.

"Really. There's a man in the town of Hatakeyama, about five hours out from Kyoto by bus who can put you on the right track. His name is Yakouchi Sommara, apparently he knows where to start looking for your parents..."

She turned away and started to head outside, stopping and turning to tell Tsukune "I will text you the address so don't worry Tsukune, you'll know where to go" She smiled as she turned to walk away, but she was stopped by an inquisitive Tsukune.

"What's your interest in me finding my parents." He asked her. After all, very few people give something in this world for free he thought to himself...

She stopped and turned around and smiled at Tsukune. "Your parents knew my parents before they ran off fifteen years ago...they want to... **reconnect** with them as much as you do, and they feel it would be better for you to do this as they are **your** parents, "

Tsukune smiled and nodded. "Thank you Alice...thank you so much." He tried his hardest not to let any tears fall but he felt a few grace his face, slowly streaking down like raindrops on a car window.

Before she left Tsukune asked her one last question. "How do I get in contact with you!" Shouting after her as she set of into the rain, umbrella up. "You don't need to know!" His heart sank as he expected the joke to finally be revealed..."We'll get in contact with you Tsukune. Hurry home and pack your things. If your fast enough you could be at Hatekayama later tonight." And with that she was gone...

Tsukune stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes.

"My parents...I can actually go and find my parents...I could have a family...a **NORMAL** life...friends, family, school...**I can have it all**..."

Everything was a blur until he got home. Everything from his swirling vortex of emotions to what he saw as he raced home by foot.

He used the fire escape to regain entry to his room. Untouched and un-messed with. "Good, nobody's been fucking around with my stuff at least..." He thought as he raced over as quietly as he could to his closet, taking his rucksack with him, which he emptied out onto the floor of his bedroom.

Somehow he had a feeling he wasn't going to need his schoolbooks for a while...

After a few minutes he was ready and doing his final checks in his bag. "Cash, check, spare boots, check , spare underwear, check, fake I.D (he got that mostly for buying drink and so on) check, phone and charger, check..." He raced through everything in his mind, and was eventually satisfied he had everything he needed.

That's when he reminded himself he had almost forgot about the most important thing.

He ran over to his nightstand and slowly began to move it, trying to avoid making any noise as and where possible. Eventually he managed to create an opening large enough for him to fit his hand behind it. He slowly used his hand to feel for the gap he had purposely left so he could access the secret compartment he had built into the wall behind the nightstand. Finally he found it and managed to pry it open.

After a few seconds of searching he found what he was looking.

The slim leather case was still exactly as he left it a few nights ago.

"Perfect." He thought as he slowly pulled the case out of the gap in the wall.

Slowly he removed the contents from the slender of package. A small sliver stick with a small switch at the side and an intricate carving of a prancing horse etched into both sides. He pushed the switch up to reveal the small sticks steel blade, hidden discreetly inside for easy concealment...

The amount of times that blade had saved his wretched life was unreal...

His mind slowly began to wonder from the task at hand as he lost his mind in his memories...

That's when the knock came at the door.

"Tsukune are you in there?" One of the night attendants yelled through the door.

Shit

"Think Tsukune Think."

Eventually he did his best impression of someone who had just been woken from his sleep. "Whaaaaaaatttttttt..." He tried to sound as grumpy as possible. "Was all that banging about ?" The attendant yelled through the door.

Tsukune said "Wasn't me, I've been in bed since about half bloody eight, go check on that twit Toyahu next door, probably him..." He held his breath and prayed the attendant bought it.

She didn't buy it...

She fell for it.

Hook.

Line.

Sinker.

She wandered down to Toyahu's door and started banging and yelling loudly again, and was met by and equally angry reply

But Tsukune was un-phased by it all. He shouldered his bag after slipping into his coat before turning round and he let himself smile a bit.

"I'm gonna miss this place in a way...after all this is the start of a new chance of my new life..."

And so he leaped out of the window for the last time...

It would be his last day in Kyoto for two and a half long years of pain, terror and betrayal.

The start of his dark descent...


	9. Chapter 9: Ignoring advice

Tsukune awoke in a cold sweat which had drenched his sheets. "Shit...why Am I re-living this...why..." He murmured to himself as he dragged himself out of his bed towards the shower... he would have to change his sheets later...he'd already overslept...

A Few days had come and gone, lessons were taught and Tsukune learnt, but his mind was still distracted from the appearance of Inner Moka the other day and his dream. Still captivated by her consummate beauty and her unbelievable speed and power. But he couldn't help but wonder which of the two Moka's was the real one or if they were one of the same personality. But it didn't really matter, after all he still wasn't particularly close to either of them, or Kurumu who he'd spent PLENTY of time with over the past few days (and not always with his consent.), and to be honest with himself, he didn't mind keeping any of them at a distance for a little while, after all, he still hardly knew them, and you couldn't just make friends like that, could you?

Also, at the same time, his mind kept on wondering why his mind kept dragging him into the worst two and a half years... those where the last memories he wanted to re-live...especially the LAST one... he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to that memory without finally breaking...

This was still clouding his mind a few days later as he dozily walked to school, his mind wandering about a million things at once, when **HE** decided to turn up again.

"_'Sup Tsuku, ma man?"_ Came Totomi's stupid happy-go-lucky voice from a nearby tree, this time in a checked flat peak and hoodie underneath his school blazer, with the same black Ascot covering his face. Tsukune looked up to see his "acquaintance"/ soon to be murder victim (depending on how this conversation went.)

"What do YOU want?" Tsukune asked accusingly as he looked up just in time to see Totomi drop from the branch he was sat on, landing about five inches away from him. _"Now is that any way to greet a friend?"_ He asked with a curious look in his eyes. "IF you were my friend I would say no, but..." Tsukune, was however, once again interrupted by Totomi (he was REALLY going to have to talk to him about that) _"Now come come, All I've done so far has been to help you! You've met the hottest girl in school and are now forming a bit of a harem around yourself aren't you with the addition of Kurumu..."_ He said inquisitively as they slowly set off walking together...

Tsukune glared at him "I am NOT forming a harem, and how the hell do you know about Kurumu?" Totomi looked at him like he couldn't believe he'd been dumb enough to ask such a question. "News travels fast, mate...faster than you think..." He said that last part with a slight giggle like it was supposed to be funny or something. "By the way, you wanna talk about your dream..." Totomi began to ask in an effort to offer support, but Tsukune flat-out refused. "Totomi, **IF** I had dreamed and **IF** it was **ANY** of your concern, I would tell you..." Totomi smiled, _"Oh well, if you don't wanna talk to the guy who's done nothing but help you..."_

Tsukune sighed "Well, seeing as all you've done is to help me so far, care to explain what evil shit is going befall me today. Oh great oracle!" Tsukune emphasised the last part by bowing slightly and holding his hands out in fake awe of Totomi, who laughed as he headed back to the trees.

"_Watch 'yer head!"_ He said before wandering into the trees.

"What's that supposed to mean," Tsukune yelled after him, "...and where the fuck are you going, lessons start soon!" But it was to no avail as Totomi raised his hand and waved his hand in dismissal. _"See ya later, Tsuku!"_ He yelled back as he waltzed off into the swirling mist and bones as if they were fields of flowers on a summer's day.

"Crazy fucker..." Tsukune muttered to himself.

That's when he finally heard Moka.

"Tsukune, who are you talking to ?" She inquired innocently from around twenty meters down the path. He looked to her and yelled "Just some guy I spoke to on the bus on my way here, but he's just wandered off..." Moka laughed and said "Oh well, you can catch up later! We need to get to class. He nodded and chased after her.

Twenty minutes and one tug of war over who got to spend the most time with Tsukune between Moka and Kurumu and one feeding session for Moka later, the three of them arrived at the school to an unpleasant scene.

A girl who was about 4'6, wearing a tall pointy hat, long flowing purple cape, a red/purple top tucked into a regular school skirt with an odd-looking stick in her left hand, was being set upon by three much large guys dressed in the Yokai academy uniform, and it was clear they didn't have the intention of making her their friend by the way they were circling closer and closer to her, fists clenched and mouths running every insult they could possibly think of, whilst three large golden washtubs lay on the floor nearby.

"What you doing here you stupid, dirty Witch, huh ?" One of them shouted across to her. He was probably 5'11 and fairly well-built, but a right ugly fucker, even at this distance. "Yeah, why'd they let a freak like you into the school?" Another one asked. He was a bit taller at 6'1 and about as well-built as the first one but was slightly less ugly (although that wasn't hard...). The third one stepped right up to her and picked her up by the scruff of the neck and snarled at her "If you think I'm gonna let you get away with that little joke of yours without beating you senseless, you've got another thing coming!" He was as well-built as the others and about as tall as the second one, but unlike the other two, he was fairly normal looking, with a small armband around his right arm, which Tsukune couldn't read at this range. The little girls attacker threw her to the floor and began to wind up a punch with his left hand.

The short girl winced and backed up, expecting to be knocked into next week but the punch never arrived. She looked up to see a girl with long flowing pink hair stood between her and her attackers.

It was Moka...

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka wasn't about to let this big bully hit a little girl.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing ?" She yelled into the face of the leader of the group. He was taken aback, clearly not used to having his imaginary authority challenged by anyone, let alone by a girl.

"Do you know who I am?" He yelled into Moka's face, and she was well aware of who he was. Jukani Tasomara, class 1 B president, a well know bully in their year even after only a few days at school. Moka smiled and decided to give the jerk a taste of his own medicine. "Yeah, I know you..." She began, allowing a smile to creep across Tasomara's face,"...Your that SAD, PATHETIC excuse of a class president for 1 B, aren't you ?" Smiling sweetly at the end.

"WHY YOU..." he wound up his fist again, readying to punch Moka, who readied herself, but before he got even half-way through the wind-up of the punch, Moka saw something clatter into the side of him, sending Tasomara flying away from herself and the younger girl.

"Tsukune!" She yelled

But it was obvious he was here for blood.

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

They were not going to hit Moka OR that little girl.

Once Tsukune had dealt sufficiently with the threat of the three attackers leader. He quickly turned around to face his two friends, who were both pretty pissed off that some kid had the nerve to attack their leader and friend.

"Which one of you piece's of shit wants to have a go next then?" He snarled at them both, causing them to back up slightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, HUH ? GET HIM !" Their still confused leader yelled from the floor, trying to figure out which way was up,down,left and right.

One of his little followers, the shortest one, came charging up to Tsukune. "Remember THEY can only use their powers when out of human form so your safe to lay out a beat down on these fuckers...just watch your heart and ribs for Christ's sake..." Tsukune told himself as his brawl began...

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

Kurumu couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The first of the two lackeys charged forward to hit her Tsukune, she readied herself to jump into action and save her destined one, but surprisingly didn't have to. Tsukune's first assailant lead with his right hand in an effort to catch him unawares. Tsukune seemed to smile before reacting at the last possible second, using HIS right arm to offset his opponents attack before delivering a vicious left straight to his opponents sternum, before pirouetting around his attacker and unleashing an expert roundhouse kick into his second opponents stomach who was stood less than half a metre behind his friends, before launching a spinning back-fist into his first assailant, knocking him clean out.

He then turned to face his now recovered opponent, using his left leg to kick his opponents right leg away before using his right leg after barely getting his left back on the ground to upper-cut his opponent, dislocating his jaw and nearly knocking him out, but instead leaving him on the floor in a writhing ball of pure agony.

"Wow, he's not ONLY brave and handsome but a really good fighter as well...ahhhhh is there nothing he can't do? "She thought to herself daydreaming, before she was distracted by an unpleasant sight.

Tsukune looked up with a cold look in his eyes. "ANYONE ELSE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THESE TWO?" He yelled in a voice that would've frozen hell over, "IF SO, YOUR GONNA HAVE TO COME THROUGH ME !" He looked around, checking for any challengers, "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, NOW FUCK OFF TO HOME ROOM THE LOT OF YOU !"He said that last part as he picked up his bag that he'd thrown against a tree before racing off into the school.

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune went crashing into the boys toilets like a drunk in a club on a Friday night.

"Shit...you over did it...AGAIN..." He yelled at himself in his thoughts as he struggled over to the nearest sink.

"Front right pocket..." He murmured as he fumbled around with the pocket's button, desperate to access the pills inside.

His chest felt like it was burning up completely, not just his heart this time. His muscles were screaming for a proper supply of blood, and were generating immense pain to inform Tsukune of this fact, his body covered in a sweat as cold as death itself as deaths cold voice slowly began to call to him once again...

"Give up...it's only a matter of time...stop resisting and just let me carry you away..."

But he wasn't going to let his heart get the better of him...

Not today...

He finally got into his pocket and therefore access to the drugs he desperately needed. "Two...two pills..." He murmured to himself as he popped open the and slid two into his palm, using his left hand to try and bring them up to his mouth, but he was getting weaker with every passing second. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime but was in reality a few seconds, he managed to get the pills into his mouth...

Once he swallowed them, it was like a mini fire brigade was running through his body, fixing his heart and soothing the fire in his muscles and chest in one fell swoop. "Too close...way,way,way,way too close..." he murmured before slowly picking himself up and reminding himself...

"Borrowed time lad...all borrowed time..."

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka had taken the little girl away from the scene of the fight the moment Tsukune had barrelled into that Jerk.

She didn't want her to see all that, let alone Tsukune when he started yelling at everyone. "He's really scary when he wants to be..." She thought to herself as she took the snivelling girl into the canteen where breakfast was just still being severed and sat her down on a bench in the middle of the canteen.

It wasn't overly flamboyant, with rows of plain, simple tables and benches lined up perfectly for the length of the entire hallway, with a small portion of the left wall given over to serving food.

"So what was all that about...errrrrrrr, what's your name?" Moka said the last part with a bit of shame in her voice, after all, she normally knew a person's name before asking a more invasive question. The girl smiled back at her and replied in a childlike voice "I'm Yukaria Sendo !" That was when it clicked in Moka's mind. The cape, the stick, the hat...

"You're the witch who's like three or four years younger than everyone else in our year, aren't you? Whoa you must be super smart! "Moka said it with a smile on her face to try and help calm the slightly panicked girl.

But to her surprise she smiled and said "But your by far the most beautiful, smart and kind girl I've ever met Moka..."She began slightly timidly but slowly grew more confidence as her sentence went on, ",and now after standing up to those jerks you've finally proven to me that you're the one..."

Moka looked at this statement, slightly bemused as she was completely lost as to what to say.

"Errrr what do you mean the one..." she said in an inquisitive yet tentative voice.

"Why, I want you to be MY GIRLFRIEND!"...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**Hey Guys and here is another update,**

** Sorry that this one is up so late at night if your from the UK, it's just been taking me a bit longer than I thought it would to check my next set of updates out before I post them with hundreds of mistakes and look like a dick in-front of everyone who's bothered to stick with me this long...**

**Anyways, I know some people are getting a bit curious as to Tsukune's "mysterious injury", to that I have to tell you that it will be explained later in the story, but it _will_ play a large role soon...**

** As for plot movement, this upcoming set of updates promises to add a few secrets and get the ball really moving and provide a real nice, long, bloody fight scene or two, so hopefully I can do what I have planned out justice when I write it all out. So see this update as a springboard for the next, upcoming two or three batches which I will hopefully churn out over the course of this upcoming weekend with my newfound freedom and deliver a lot more over the "plot movement" promise I made. **

**So, same as before, drop a review after reading, follow and hopefully favourite! Honestly It gives me renewed energy to see even just ONE more follow. **

**So, keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria**


	10. Chapter 10: And learning the hard way

"I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND MOKA!"

That was the first thing Tsukune and Kurumu heard as they walked into the canteen.

Tsukune nearly suffered another episode as he saw the little girl leap over the table she was sat at with Moka and try to grab her chest "assets" with both hands outstretched and a delirious grin on her face. Tsukune couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING YOUR BOTH GIIIIRRRRRRLLLLSSSS!" He yelled at the top of his voice, sounding more feminine than any girl there...

When he'd finished he'd realised that the little girl was about 10 centimetres from his face. He yelped in surprise at how fast she'd covered the distance between her and Moka and him and Kurumu, especially considering how short her legs were

"Ohhhhh Let me guess your here to put your hands all over my Moka just because you saved her earlier? Well that ain't gonna happen you stupid **JERK** !" The little girl yelled out in Tsukune's face like he was a million miles away and not ten centimetres. "**EAT WASHTUB!**" She yelled as she held up a little stick in her left hand with a weird head to it, something between a heart and diamond. A little spark occurred within the stick's head before Tsukune pieced two and two together...

**_"Watch ya' head!"..._**

The washtubs next to those dickheads

But by the time he'd figured it out...

_**CLAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGG!**_

He was already on the floor and a gigantic golden washtub lying next to him, and his skull feeling like a nuclear war was occurring inside his head and no-one was winning anytime soon. "Ahhhhhh what the fuck..." He murmured as Kurumu dragged him to his feet, completely over reacting as she kept on asking how many fingers she was holding up and using the chance to drag Tsukune off for some alone time together...

But Tsukune wasn't gonna let that little brat get away with Moka so easily...

But he had no chance to talk to Moka as every time he got a chance during break, the little brat would attack him with one of her washtubs which Tsukune had quickly become adapt at dogging. **VERY** quickly...

It was lunchtime before he got Moka alone, at the staircase where Kurumu and Moka had faced off only days before...

Little did he know a whole load more shit was gonna go down there in the next few moments...

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka turned around to be greeted by Tsukune leaning out from behind a pillar, using one of his hands to call her over. She sighed in relief.

She'd missed being with her friend, even Kurumu (who would TOTALLY not be allowed near Tsukune for a few days after today.) She quickly recovered the Tomato juice she'd bought from the vending machine and raced over to Tsukune, who, to her surprise, hugged her first.

"Woah, this is a first! I'm always doing the hugging and chasing...Actually I could kinda get used to this..." But as if he was reading her thoughts and in an effort to spite her, he quickly released his grip. "Moka, Jesus I can't believe I've finally found you away from that Nutter..." He began but was quickly cut off by an unwanted arrival.

"The Name's Yukarai Sendo, TSUKUNE AONO!" Yukaria yelled at him from about two metres behind Moka. Moka and Tsukune both yelped in surprise and nearly jumped out of their skins in fright. "Yukarai...wait...please listen..." Moka began before Yukarai cut her off.

"Tsukune Aono, from what I've heard your of average intelligence and posses no noticeable athletic ability, why I couldn't imagine a more half-baked guy if I tried!" She finished off with a slightly insane laugh like she was superior to him in every way. But Moka was surprised to hear a response come from Tsukune who'd moved to Moka's side. "And you must be the infamous BRAT Yukarai Sendo, excellent grades but completely childish and clueless about much else, so don't you come over all high and mighty on me, shorty !" Tsukune yelled.

Yukaria was taken aback, clearly unnerved by Tsukune's knowledge of her.

"_YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT_!" Yukaria screamed as the maintenance closet next to Tsukune rumbled before it burst open and a bucket flew straight at him along with several mops and brooms. "SHIT!" was all Tsukune could bring himself to say as he raced off down the hall like he'd just stolen a million dollars, the brooms, mops and bucket all in hot pursuit, hitting him when they got close enough.

"With that all taken care of, let's go Moka!" Yukarai exclaimed as she dragged Moka by her right hand like an untrained puppy.

"Sure thing..." Moka said, faking a smile...

"I need to think of something soon..."

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

"Woah he really took a beating..." Kurumu thought to herself as she washed over the last cut on Tsukune's face with an antiseptic wipe, Tsukune wincing in pain all the way through the procedure.

"This is bad Kurumu," he said with a voice full of sadness,"every time I go to speak to Moka, Yukaria always attacks me with washtubs or bloody brooms and buckets..." He yelled in anger, clearly stressed out about the whole situation. "I haven't had a proper conversation with Moka since this morning..." he said as he put his head in his hands, looking just about ready to cry.

"Yaaahahahooo, this is my chance," Kurumu thought to herself, letting a small smile creep across her lips. "...with Moka out-of-the-way I can use this chance to make Tsukune all mine..." Her attention was now completely focused on how to approach Tsukune.

After a few moments planning, she made her move...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

"Ya know, I hear that Yukarai thinks she's all hot shit just because she's good at school and the like..." Kurumu said in a slightly seductive voice, causing Tsukune to look up.

He froze in surprise.

Kurumu had bought her knees onto the bed and was slowly crawling towards Tsukune with every word she said."...but also that she's childish and bratty as well."

Tsukune smiled and said "Yeaaaaahhhh...no shit!" as he slowly backed away from the advancing Kurumu, using his hands to try and stop her from getting any closer. "Well ahhhhhhh...I feel a lot better, thanks to you...so...we should..." But he was cut off by Kurmu pushing him over and sitting on top of him, legs either side of him.

"Yeah...we should..." She said it in such a sweet way that Tsukune couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Yeah but... that's not what I meant..." he said in a worry filled voice. Moving his head from side to side, looking for any way out of the situation.

_**Fortunately **_it came...

But _**unfortunately**_ it came in the shape of one **_really_** Pissed off pink haired girl.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

"Well... I'm _fucked_!" Tsukune told himself in his head.

Kurumu looked over with a sheepish grin "Oh...hey ya Moka..."

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka was absolutely FURIOUS with Kurumu! She had **CLEARLY** used a love charm on poor Tsukune who was struggling for a way out from underneath Kurumu.

"But that can wait for later !" She told herself.

"Guys I need you to come with me, now !" Moka looked at them both with giant, pleading puppy dog eyes which she knew Tsukune wouldn't resist (It seemed like the only way to get him to do **ANYTHING...**)

Tsukune threw Kurumu off and raced over to Moka. "Why, what's wrong, are you hurt?" He was asking her a million things at once, and although he wouldn't like what she was about to tell him "You remember those Jerks from this morning?" She asked Tsukune in an extremely Serious tone. He laughed "Of course I do," His voice suddenly taking on a more serious tone "they haven't threatened you have they ?" Moka shook her head. "No they..."she stopped as tears began to well up...

"THEY TOOK YUKARIA!"

(Yukarai's P.O.V)

Yukarai was terrified.

Even more so than this morning. When they came for her, her wand was way too deep in her bag for her to get it in time. Moka had tried to stop them but they simply shoved her out-of-the-way, which make Yukarai want to tear their heads off with the most vicious spells she could think of...

but all of this would require her to have access to her wand. She stood no chance of beating them, not like this. Luckily she managed to get a hand on her bag before the shortest member of the three ugly stooges picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

They walked straight out of the courtyard without anyone asking any questions.

Then the front gate.

Then out about a half-mile into the forests (if you can call a collection of life sucking, dead trees that), before finally throwing her into a tree about three or four meters away from them.

"Ouch that hurt you JERKS!" She yelled at them, trying to sound as angry as possible, but was actually trying to hide the pain and terror she was, the pain around her right shoulder and right side of her body, which had taken most of the impact.

They all laughed before the leader finally spoke "Christ will you shut up! Your voice is Sooooooo Disgusting!" He followed up his statement with another bout of laughter before finally revealing their plans to her. "Now your screwed! See, as we are no longer on school grounds we can do this..." A fairly blinding light shot out from each of the ugly trio in front of her as they slowly transformed into their true selves.

Their skin was slowly replaced by sickly green scales, their faces elongated into snouts with teeth protruding out of the side, their hair into spikes and their physical stature improved making each of them look like trucks with lizard heads on the front.

Yukarai sized her chance to get her wand from her bag, but before she could get their, the leader of the group had it firmly in his jaws as he slowly swallowed her bag in one go.

"My wand..." Ykuarai croaked from her dried throat.

The leader suddenly yelled in utter disgust as he spat Yukarai's bag onto the floor before faking a massive heave. "That was the most DIS-GUSTING THING I HAVE EVER EATEN !" He yelled before insanely laughing along with his two friends. "So to get rid of that shit taste I'll think I will have** YOU** for the main course!"

He charged.

Yukarai closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

Instead something seemed to grab her into a hug and drive her backwards. She heard a yell as she and whatever it was holding onto her flew through the air for what felt like forever, whilst several screams of agony broke out infront of her along with the sound of breaking bone. Eventually they came to a stop, and Yukarai opened her eyes to see the last person she could have possibly wanted to save her life.

**"YOU!"** She Screamed, replacing her fear with anger the moment she saw his face.

"Hey...what's up ?" Tsukune said with a grin on his face before coughing up a load of blood.

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune's back felt like it was on fire.

That Giant Lizard man thing sure had some sharp claws, as Tsukune found out the hard way as they tore the flesh on his back open with one fell swoop and let his blood run all down his back. "Shit...ahhhhh christ...I'll be lucky if that didn't go down to the bone." He thought as he fought to keep the pain from overcoming him.

By the time He and Yukarai landed, Inner Moka and Kurumu had already dealt with the three lizardmen.

Moka launching straight from her flying start (Kurumu had carried them using her wings so they'd get there faster) into the leader of Yukarai's three attackers, launching a kick into his head, breaking his jaw and dropping him instantly, whilst Kurumu had used her speed advantage and the momentum of her flight to send the other two crashing into a tree some twelve meters away with a sickening thud as several bones broke throughout their bodies...

.They raced over to Tsukune who had just rolled off of Yukarai as she began ranting about how she had it all under control. He signaled with his hand for her to stop. "Listen, Yukarai," he stopped to let himself cough up some more blood,"I know how you feel...about being...different ..." Coughing up some more blood as he stood up, offering his hand to Yukarai. She slapped it away. "**YOU HAVE NO IDEA** !" She screamed as she began to hit him in the stomach, but all he did was kneel back down, with some pain...

And hug her.

She stopped herself from hitting him as he pulled away and looked her square in the eyes and said "Oh but I do Yukaria, especially once Moka explained the history of the witches to me along with Kurumu! I know how it feels to be persecuted **EVERY** day just because of who or what you are, your background or your beliefs... you feel completely alone in the world and try to cover it up by playing hardball and telling other you don't need friends...christ you remind me of me when I was just a bit older than yourself... well maybe your just a bit smarter..." He smiled at the last words, before being completely shocked by Yukarai's next action.

She hugged him and began to cry.

He suppressed a yell from his still broken ribs as he didn't want to offend Yukarai...

"Looks like you've got yourself another "friend"..." Inner Moka said sarcastically.

And Tsukune could've sworn he just saw her...no he couldn't...that was completely mental and out of what little character he knew of her...

But he could have sworn he could've seen Inner Moka _smile..._

**(The Next Day)**

Tsukune was walking to school feeling dizzy, partly from a lack of blood after Moka had her morning "drink" from his jugular, partly as he mulled over how the hell Totomi knew what would happen with Yukarai, (the whole "watch yer 'ead oracle prediction...

That's when he noticed a fourth member was now in the group...

"Hey Tsukune how are you?" Yukarai asked him in her sweetest possible childlike voice. Tsukune stopped and smiled a bit "Why so friendly, eh?" He asked her with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"Well, after you saving me and your kind words yesterday, I've decided..."

Tsukune froze up "Ohhhhhhh no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no please don't..."But she said the words he feared the most...

"I WANNA BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Tsukune couldn't help but Picture Totomi sat up in his tree saying "Told ya' so !"

He was **DEFINANTLY** going to have talk to his masked friend about how to deal with his newly formed Harem and how he knew so much...

**THEN** kill him for being right...


	11. Chapter 11: Partial truths for now

A few more days passed and suddenly it was Friday, now two weeks into the school term. Yukarai had repayed Tsukune by using her magic to help heal his wounds from the past week and a bit, with no trace of injury left at all anywhere on his body. After that everything seemed to go well, nothing overly crazy happened over the following days, as the four of them went about their school days like any other regular kids at any regular high school...

That was until today...

Tsukune and his friends had been forced to choose a club to sign up for at a clubs fair yesterday. Naturally they had argued for hours over where to go and what to do. Eventually they had all seemingly agreed to join the swimming club, which started today...all except Moka who seemed extremely apprehensive about it all...

But no-where near as apprehensive as Tsukune was when he walked into the main school courtyard that morning...

"Something's not right..." He said to himself as he set his eyes to scan around the courtyard, but unlike his other senses were telling him, he could **_see_** nothing wrong...

"Hmmmmmm seems perfectly norm..." But he stopped himself mid-thought train as he glanced over to the left hand corner to see a group of older looking students giving him a set of searing glares that were probably contributing to global warming. "Ohhhhh shit...not another group of morons..." He muttered as he quickly set off for the main school doors. Quickly two members of the group headed over for the same entrance...

"Think Tsukune...think,think,think..." Tsukune was mulling over his options in his mind, and none of them seemed like a particularly great option...

But as he reached the door, he eventually reached a conclusion as to his plan of action.

The moment he headed through the door and they followed...

He executed it.

(Yukarai's P.O.V)

Yukarai had just arrived at the school courtyard, hoping to catch Tsukune before she had to go to home room.

"It looked like my magic has really helped him, so he better be grateful..." She thought to herself as she slowly began to skip across the school courtyard, planning what to ask Tsukune about before she was forced to go to Home room by a teacher...

That was when it all kicked off...

The peaceful atmosphere of the courtyard was broken by the sound of glass breaking and something large and heavy smashing into the floor, as the window nearest the main doors to the school building shattered as a rather large and much older looking student was hurled through where it once was, landing with a sickening thud, a bloody river running from both sides of his head and a steady stream of blood flowing from an obviously broken nose as he lay there in an utter daze, unaware of where he was or his injuries...

"What the..." Yukarai had her thoughts interrupted by a large crash from inside the school building occurring, as a metal object, which she presumed to be a locker, was hit rather hard by something organic (clearly ANOTHER student...) and she had her thoughts proven to be correct as another student came crashing out of the front doors and down the steps, his face completely unrecognisable due to the blood it was covered in, with a clearly broken left arm laying limply at his side. She heard some shouting as another four or five students from the back left courtyard began to pick their way across the courtyard to try to help their clearly injured friends...

"What's going on..." She thought to herself, but she didn't have to wait long, because when she stopped wondering...

Thats when Tsukune walked out.

"What the..." Yukarai mind froze over as she looked at a completely different person to the one who had saved her a few days ago.

He had removed his blazer and rolled up his shirt sleeves. His right hand and parts of his trousers were covered in blood whilst in his left hand he held a bloodied baseball bat that looked ready to break already...

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU FRESHMAN BRAT!" The leader of the group who were advancing towards Tsukune yelled as his face slowly became host to a murderous look. "Why don't you come over here and find out? Or are you too scared too?" Tsukune asked in a sarcasm filled voice but with a deathly calm look on his face. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM !" The lead guy shouted again.

Tsukune placed the tip of the bat on the ground and used it to lean on as he performed a fake yawn and replied "Nope, I don't know and I don't care, your bones all break the same to me..." He said the last part with a small grin on his face...

He couldn't be serious...

He was going to take on FIVE second years and expect to win...

The group charged forward...

The rest seemed to happen in slow-motion...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

"Fucking idiots..." Tsukune said as he swung the "borrowed" baseball bat which he'd used indoors to great effect up into a swinging position with just his left arm.

"Remember...you HAVE to be careful...the medcine won't last forever so the last thing you need is another "episode"..."He told himself as his first opponent, the group's leader, came to within striking range. He was rather lanky at about 6'3 and had a very ugly face covered in spots and scars, with a long hooked nose sitting proudly in the middle with a pair of beady eyes hiding in his head like he clearly normally did with his friends.

"BATTER UP!" Tsukune yelled as he launched the baseball bat into his opponents ribcage, causing his bat to finally break in two, but not before several ribs in his target shattered as he screamed in agony and fell flat on his face, soon falling unconscious due to the sheer agony he was in. His friends were clearly taken aback by the viciousness of Tsukune's attack, but they soon realised if they let this punk get away with that then they would be the laughing-stock of the school...

So they charged...again...

Tsukune reacted immediately. He bought the broken remains of his bat into a throwing position, the jagged edges now looking extremely painful, before launching it straight at the leader of this fresh wave of attackers, taking him off of his feet immediately as his sternum and several ribs cracked whilst the bats jagged edges dug deep into his flesh, causing a spurt of blood to fly out of his wounds and slowly pool on his chest, whilst the pain caused him to lose conciousness almost immediately.

The first attacker who finally came close to Tsukune, looked to land a clean punch ended up in the worst pain of all of them. His leading right hand was met half way by Tsukune's bent elbow, the point protruding out and looking incredibly dangerous. When his attackers hand met his elbow there was a loud and sickening crunch as his entire hand fractured as one, along with his entire wrist and a bit of his lower arm. He stopped dead in his tracks, falling to his knees as he slowly began the examination of his mangled hand, not screaming as his entire body had quickly gone into shock...

Tsukune wheeled around to see the flying fist of assailant number three come flying in. "Shit...what do I do...ahhhh" Tsukune's mind and body flowed as one as he quickly pulled his pen from his right trouser pocket and un capped it, before sending the nib straight into his attackers hand, causing him to stop mid punch and scream in agony as the pen broke the flesh and logged itself deep into his attackers hand, causing blood to start flowing like a crimson river. After a few seconds of shock, he tried to pull the pen out.

Tsukune took advantage of his current situation, using his left hand to send a crushing left hook into his opponents temple, knocking him out completely.

Tsukune turned to face his last two attackers...

But only one actually remained...

(Yukarai's P.O.V)

Yukarai couldn't believe what she had just seen.

Tsukune had not only just beaten up five second years on his own, he'd done it without any risk of injury to himself at any point throughout the fight. She watched on as one of his attackers tried to flee the scene of the fight but, with an odd fluidity which made it seem like he'd done it before, Tsukune picked up the broken piece of bat that was left on the floor and threw it at a perfect angle after the fleeing student...

A few seconds later there was a dull thud as the bat connected with the back of the student's head, knocking him out cold.

The only one left standing was completely frozen in utter fear, unsure as to how to proceed...

But Tsukune helped him out...

"Run away tough guy, go get help for these lot... otherwise I'll come back and finish the job..." He said it in a deathly cold voice that was so scary the second year snapped out of his panick and raced into the school building...

Yukarai smiled. "Woah...I never realised just how good he was...I mean Moka had said he was a good fighter..." But Yukarai stopped when she looked back up at Tsukune...

He'd gone a rather sickly white with a sweat slowly creeping down from his forehead whilst he slowly clutched at his chest with his right hand...

"What the..." Yukarai was still in utter confusion as he went back inside of the school. But one thing became apparent very quickly to Yukarai...

Something was **DEFFINANTLY** wrong with Tsukune...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune had finally lost...

He had lost the battle to stay alive...

He was laying there, back up against the wall in an as of this moment abandoned classroom. He'd failed to get to his medicine in time, the bottle of pills lay there strewn out across the floor, the little white pills scattered over a few metres. Tsukune smiled to himself. "At least I made some friends whilst I was alive..." He barely managed to conjure up the thought in his mind, let alone try to say it...

His entire body felt like it was burning up as the blood slowly began to settle In his veins and arterys, indicating it was almost time for him to depart this world...

"I'm...sorry...Moka,...Kurumu...Yukarai...please forgive me..." He lay there with his vision slowly blackening, his mind and soul ready for whatever judgement he may receive in the afterlife...

A small figure appeared next to him, shrouded by a cape and a hat...a long pointy one...

The figure was picking up two pills before bringing them over to his mouth...

"Great...even fucking **_Death_** itself is mocking me..." He thought as he felt something enter his mouth...

"The pills..." He realised as the cloaked figure lent his head back and helped him swallow...

The only question was...

Was _**she** _too late?

(Yukarai's P.O.V)

Yukarai had barely found Tsukune in time.

Tsukune was as white as fallen snow, his chest not moving and his eyes glazed over. He was clearly already nearly gone...

But Yukarai was not about to let her friend die so easily. She had quickly read the bottle's instructions and had picked up two pills and gave them to Tsukune. She had to help him swallow he was that weak. "I knew something was wrong...I could tell the moment that fight ended...I'm glad I followed you now Tsukune..." She said as she whispered soothing things into Tsukune's ear as she monitored his progress...

After a few minutes, some of the colour had returned to Tsukune's face and had regained the ability to talk and see, as the first thing he croaked out was "Yukarai?" She nodded through a smile that was slightly hidden behind a few tears. "You jerk...you scared me..." She murmured as he slowly sat up, every movement seemingly taking a lot out of his energy. "Guess I owe you one then, huh?" He asked it with a small smile across his face, but she could tell he was still in a lot of pain.

Yukarai nodded. "Yeah you do...so what's all this about then, huh?" She watched as Tsukune sat himself up a bit more and search his mind for an answer, clearly conflicted as to what the hell he wanted to say. Finally he spoke.

"Yukarai, you can't tell anyone else about this if I tell you..." He began but Yukarai immediately began to protest. "NO WAY! THE OTHERS NEED TO..." She was cut off when Tsukune put his right hand over her mouth. "Listen to me..."He said it with such a pleading voice Yukarai instantly fell quiet. "...I...I don't want to worry the others with the news yet..." She looked at him with such sadness. His normally fairly confident personality replaced by a deep fear burning in his eyes and yet such a fierce protectiveness over his friends. Finally she agreed.

"So what happened to you ?..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune couldn't believe what He had just done.

He had just burdened someone else with his past and his injuries. All be it he had lied a bit about the circumstances of his injury, but he told her no lie when he said he was stabbed. How one moment had changed his life forever. He left out as much real information as possible...nobody needed to know the truth...

Not yet any ways...

"I'll help find a way to fix you !" She had said it with such a childlike voice and had enforced her puppy-dog like eyes on him to such an effect when he initially refused, he couldn't refuse the second time round...

"I'm sure that there is a way around all of this...afterall magic can fix just about anything and everything..."

"Pretty sure there's no cure for an overextended stay on Earth." He told himself as the day went by, paying no attention in class as he pondered his episode from this morning. He finally found out that the second years he had beaten up were part of some gang that liked to threaten new kids when they got too big for their boots, also the leader was friends with the class president he had beaten up only a few days earlier, and rumour had it he was looking for a bit of payback...

"Well at least the day can't get any shittier..." He told himself as he slowly set off for his first ever time at swimming club...

But...oh how wrong he was...


	12. Chapter 12: Messing up first friendships

When Tsukune walked out from the boys changing rooms and into the pool area, he could have sworn that the eyes of everyone were on him.

The pool was full of boys and girls all around the same age as Tsukune. The boys were mostly here to try to pick up girls. The girls were there as they were original swimming club members from last year. Tsukune smiled a bit...

He knew his scars would be visible to everyone, but that didn't particularly fuss him, after all he'd spent nearly half a year in a hospital bed recovering from these injuries with people checking him out every day, commenting on "how horrific" they all were and "how lucky he was to be alive". He knew all to well, so when he went over to meet his friends, he wasn't at all surprised by the reactions of other people. All of the boys and girls in the pool had gone quiet at his arrival slightly as they all whispered about him...

He instantly noticed that Kurumu was wearing a yellow bikini about two sizes two small, making it cling to her frame more than was necessary, after all she was naturally beautiful. Yukarai was wearing a full swimsuit in the same colour as her cape. But Moka...

Moka didn't look quite as stunned as he expected, but then again she had probably seen them all when she bandaged him up on their first day in school. Oddest of all was the fact she was still in school uniform...

"Odd..." Tsukune thought as he imagined the other two were not having too bad a time looking at his injuries...

But Kurumu was obviously finding them hard to look at...

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

Kurumu couldn't believe what she was seeing. So much so she had to look away to compose herself for fear of crying before she could look at Tsukune again.

Tsukune's body was extremely well toned with muscles in every ideal place, making him look like the ultimate male model to her, but his injuries made even her wince. He wasn't just scared, his body looked so bad it could have won several wars all on its own. The one running across his stomach was fairly pale, causing it to stand out against his tanned skin.

Moving on up, his right shoulder had a massive scar all the way around it, along with the marks of the stitches that had to clearly be dug in deep to ensure all of it didn't just fall apart.

Next she noticed the tattoo on his right pectoral, it looked like some sort of writing but she couldn't make out what it was, from what she could see it looked like Chinese or some other language similar to that part of the world, but it defiantly was not Japanese.

She would have to ask him later about it...but then...

Then she saw the scar above his heart...

(Yukarai's P.O.V)

Yukarai was almost as stunned as Kurumu at the extent of Tsukune's injuries.

"How the hell did you survive that..." She thought to herself as she looked at the last and most horrific scar on his body, the one above his heart...

The scar tissue was a compleatly different colour to Tsukune's tanned skin, and was more a white than anything else. It was fairly long and cruel looking, with the marks of the stitching still very vivid from the obviously intensive surgery he must have been subjected to when he was first hospitalised.

"I knew you said you were in a bad way...but this..." She felt tears slowly well up in her eyes as she imagined what it all must have been like for Tsukune...the pain, the loss of his dreams..._his future..._

She shook her head in disbelief. "There is no way he should have been able to survive that, monster or not...not even a _Vampire_ could handle that punishment..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

The girls looks were making Tsukune feel uncomfortable.

He smiled as he closed the distance between them all. "Shall we get going then?" He asked them all with a fairly happy voice that masked his dismay at his friends reactions. They all nodded like sheep.

All except Moka...

"Ahhhhhh...well you see...I don't have a swimming costume yet..." She said it in such an apologetic voice that Tsukune almost instantly wanted to hug her. Tsukune suspected that there was some underlying reason as to why she didn't want to swim, after all she had nearly three days to buy one from the school store, but he decided not to press on the matter any further, so he smiled and put his left hand on her shoulder. "Hey it's okay, you can get one tomorrow and then next time you can swim..." She smiled and nodded in approval.

"You guys had better get going...you don't get a huge amount of time in the pool..." Moka said lamely before Tsukune nodded in approval. "Your right Moka, come on let's go guys." He said as he dived into the water and began to slowly swim about a bit, careful not to strain his heart...

The water was just perfect, not too cold or hot and the water was perfectly clear. Plus it didn't contain too much chlorine, so Tsukune was able to swim underwater with his eyes open and no fear of them burning up. Eventually he surfaced and bumped into another person.

But it wasn't just any other person...

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka could **NOT** believe what she was seeing.

Ever since Tsukue had swam into the club president Tamao Ichenose, he'd done nothing but have a "private lesson" with her. He did look slightly uncomfortable with it all, but he was still there and was still making all sorts of stupid jokes. It was driving Moka mad!

"Stupid Tsukune...acting all flirty with **HER**!" She thought as the club president took him by the hand to help him perfect his butterfly technique. That's when she noticed something. Tamao was a good-looking second year student with a decent body and chest, long flowing green hair and a pretty face with blue eyes, but she was using all of these "assets" as she pressed herself closer and closer onto Tsukune.

"Arrrrrrggggghhh that **JERK! WHY **doesn't he say something !" That's when she came up with the obvious solution in her mind...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

"YOU JUST JOINED THE SWIMMING CLUB TO MEET NEW GIRLS DIDN'T YOU?" Moka yelled at Tsukune from the pool's edge around four metres away.

He stood there dumbfounded. Did she really just ask him that? All he was doing was trying to swim but the club president kept on pestering him, obviously trying to do a Kurumu without any of the love charms and simply using her "physical assets" to try and sway him. But he put that all out of his mind as he wadded over to Moka.

"What no... Moka I'm just trying to swim, you don't understand the..." But Tsukune was cut off mid scentence by an enraged Moka. "Oh no Don't you **DARE** tell me "you don't understand", because it's yo..." She stopped half-way through as some water splashed onto her from the pool. Tsukune looked round to see Tamao there with a slight grin on her face.

"Listen to me girly, you two need to stop fighting like and old married couple..." Tamao said as she stopped to allow an evil smile to grace her lips before continuing, "...and this IS the swimming club, so if you're not going to swim you might as well leave !" She said the last part with such gratification because no sooner had she said those words then Moka was gone...

"MOKA..." Tsukune yelled after her but was stopped in his pursuit of Moka by Tamao.

"Now, now Tsukune...we haven't gotten to the best bit of out private session..."

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka's entire body felt like it was melting away.

She was in utter agony. Every muscle felt like it had just been dipped in acid and it was slowly eating away at her very existence. How could she be so stupid. **WHY** did she let herself get talked into joining that **STUPID** club with her** STUPID** friends. But she couldn't say no, after all, it was Tsukune's idea in the first place...how could she refuse her first friend...

"It was still stupid of you..." she murmured as she set herself down in an alley by the gymnasium. Her whole body was still extremely painful but nowhere near as bad as before. She was just about done scolding herself when _SHE_ decided to show up...

_"You **IDIOT **!" _Inner Moka screamed from within her sealed state within the Rosary on Moka's chest. Outer Moka began to offer an apology but was cut short by Inner Moka's scolding. "_You **KNOW** Vampires are weak against water, so why the** HELL** did you go there, hmmmmmmm..." _Moka sat there trying to find a suitable answer but Inner had already come up with the real answer.

"_Oh I can't Believe you let yourself get strung along by that **JERK**!"_ Outer Moka began to cry. "I only wanted to be able to be with my friends Ura-chan..." But Inner Moka was quick to Brush aside her outer self's crying. "_Pull yourself together...and besides that Jerk has got whats coming to him..." _Moka slowly forced herself onto her feet. "What do you mean..." Moka asked, oblivious to any danger her friend could be in. "That bitch at the club is a minno ya' know..." Inner Moka replied with such distrain in her aristocratic English voice. Moka slowly began to walk out of the alley, with Inner Moka still scolding her, "_You are not **seriously** thinking about going back there are you?" _Outer Moka nodded as if someone was actually watching her.

"I just want to be with Tsukune and the rest of my friends, and besides I am not going to let anything bad happen to Tsukune!" She yelled as she raced off back to the swimming pool.

"Don't worry Tsukune...I'm coming..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

"Well, that escalated quickly..." Tsukune thought to himself as Tamao got ready to dig her fangs into his neck and slowly suck some of his life-force...

Her lower body had been replaced by a giant scally fin when she announced the clubs true purpose to him, along with her mouth growing some obscenely sharp and long teeth, she now looked like the stuff of nightmares...

"This is NOT how the little mermaid goes... of that I'm sure..." He thought as Tamao explained how she and all the other girls in the club that were existing members were all Mermaids and survived off of the life force of men...

"**It'll be fine, **they said, **It will be relaxing,** they said, **SO WHAT THE FUCK IS RELAXING ABOUT THIS !**" Tsukune yelled at himself as Tamao came closer and closer, her fangs barred and ready to sink into his flesh. "Only a few moments ago I was having a nice relaxing swim...next thing I know, **BOOM, **I have a mermaid ready to suck my life-force based on my "irresistable" smell and her "Primal desires"...christ I wish Yukarai hadn't found me now..." Tsukune closed his eyes, waiting for his neck to be torn into.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM !" Tsukune heard a girl yell. He opened his eyes to see the last person he expected to see...

"MOKA!"

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka was utterly terrified.

She stood next to a large pool filled with one of her only weaknesses , and it scared her to her very core.

"But Tsukune needs me !" She told herself as she readied to do something Inner Moka would never forgive her for. "_Don't...you...dare..." _Inner Moka told her outer self in an effort to stop her.

"MOKA DON'T! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH ? YOU KNOW WATER IS A MAJOR WEAKNESS FOR YOU" Kurumu and Yukarai yelled at her as she reached the edge of the pool.

She froze.

What was she doing? Had she gone mad? Did she really want to risk everything so early in life for one person...

But her resolve was absolute...

She jumped in head-first...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

After Moka jumped in, everything was a massive blur.

Yukarai dropped a golden washtub on Tamao's head, giving Tsukune the chance to dive under the water from which Moka was yet to emerge. After what felt like an age, he found her lying at the bottom of the pool, her long pink hair spread out behind her head like an underwater pillow.

"Don't be dead...please don't be dead..." He thought to himself. "Even though she knew the risk...she came back to save me...even though it put her **LIFE** in danger...she still risked it all...no one has ever done anything like that for me before..." Given the circumstances, Tsukune did the only thing he felt he could do.

He removed her Rosary.

By the time he had swum to the poolside, Inner Moka was already stood on the middle of the pool which was now a pulsing purple colour rather than clear, Moka's power clearly tainting it so it would affect her less. All of the girls apart from Tamao tried to attack her but they were cut off by Yukarai using her golden washtubs to knock out one half, whilst Kurumu used the speed of her wings and her flight momentum to flying kick the rest of the club out of the water and to the poolside. Tsukune smiled, unable to help himself from looking at Kurumu in her "revealing" clothing...

"_So you're the Minno who's been causing all of this commotion..."_Inner Moka said with her long silver hair soaked and clinging to her back like some sort of plastic doll or bad wig, her crimson-red eyes filled with pure yet controled hatred. Tamao looked shocked at what Inner Moka had just called her. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT !" She yelled as she slid under the water and headed straight for Moka. Moka smiled as she used some of her tremendous power to jump about ten meters in the air, causing Tamao to leap straight after her.

Moka laughed. "You took the bait of the insult... your just as stupid as I thought... considering you are a **fish**..." She finished off her statement by performing a pitch-poll forward before delivering a vicious kick to Tamao's face, causing sever cutting and bruising before she hit the floor some ten metres away from Tsukune.

"Holy shit she's powerful..." He thought to himself...

Moka landed a few feet away from Tsukune, on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. He ran over to help her. "Even with all of her vampire strength...the water's still making Moka weak..." He slid to a halt next to her.

"Hey are you oka..." But She cut him off...

With a slap.

"_You stupid Arsehole ! It's all **your fault** I'm in this state...if the other me didn't **care for you** so much..." _She said it with such hatred that Tsukune backed up a bit. Moka grabbed her Rosary off of him as she started to walk off. "Wait!" He yelled as he chased after her. "_She was crying her eyes out over you...but you don't understand ANYTHING about her...and if you EVER make her cry again..._" She trailed off as she slowly staggered down the steps to the main school...

"She cried...over... me?" Tsukune thought as he watched her disappear into the distance...

"Oh god...what have I done..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys, **

** Sorry this one took a bit longer to get out, suffered a few setback in the way of my computer crashing and having guests round, so it's been difficult to get a lot done. But any ways, this chapter concludes my next set of updates for the story, and will probably be updated again in the next few days , but that lot are going to be slightly special in a way , but I will explain that later...**

**But, why are we still going slow, I hear you ask. Truth be told, the next set of updates will conclude character introduction for a few updates so we will be able to get plenty done in terms of plot movement ect. It's just I feel like I need to give the introduction of all the characters and their relative back-stories with Tsukune some time and effort otherwise shit won't make sense and I'll be hated and the n Lynched by a whole load of R&V fans. Also, I am currently suffering a bit of writers block in a way...in that I know what I want to do but I am struggling of finding ways of putting it all down onto the website at the moment, so forgive me, but I have gotten the ball moving now, and things are looking up. **

**This is what makes the next set of updates slightly different, in that it will be four chapter long and not three...why I hear you ask? **

**Well read and review, be patient and tell your friends about the story. **

**And you will find out ! **

**Keep it real like a Ninja folks, **

**CrazyBearFaria **

**P.S Huge thanks to all of you who have so far followed or favourited my story, you may not be great in number but your support in just this act has given me huge confidence with this story, so I hope you all enjoy it and I look forward to seeing a few more favs and follows over the next few chapter !**


	13. Chapter 13: New club

A few days past, and nobody saw Moka...eventually when Tsukune managed to find her, it was rather ironically by the pool...

"Hey Moka!" Tsukune yelled as he went chasing after her. She stopped and turned to show her beautiful face but with a slightly sad smile. Tsukune reached her about halfway along the track she was walking down, with the pool to their left and the sports field to their right. "Hey Tsukune..." She said it fairly limply, as if she was upset by his presence...

"Listen...Moka..." He stopped for a second. He never apologised, and if not apologising led to a fight...all the better. But he didn't want to hurt Moka. He really liked her...she was smart, beautiful, kind, understanding, where as Tsukune was stupid, rude, plain and completely intolerant of others plights. But...

But something about Moka made him want to say sorry. Perhaps it was because he was her first friend. Perhaps it was because he genuinely felt like he owed her an apology. Or maybe...just maybe...

He actually considered her his friend too.

"Yes...Tsukune?" She said it with a small, but unmistakably happy smile gracing her lips. He continued "I'm...not really good at this sort of thing..."He stopped as he felt tears well up in his eyes. Why was he so close to crying...surely he didn't care that much...did he ? "...I'm...I'm sorry about the other day...I didn't understand and...well I know I can't really make it up to you but..." She stopped him half way through by putting a finger on his lips. "Hey...it's okay...you don't have to make it up to me at all...well..." She stopped and looked away, slightly ashamed at what she wanted to ask. "Wait a second..." Tsukune thought as he undid his shirt collar and exposed his neck...

"Tsukune..." Moka asked in a childlike voice with curious eyes. He smiled. "Go ahead Moka...you can drink my blood every other day if you want..." She stood there shocked at his proposition. At first she tried to refuse "No Tsukune...I'll only drink when I really need to..." But it was he who cut her off this time by pulling her into his embrace. "Listen to me Moka...I want you to do this... it's the least I can do after the grief I've given you..." He whispered in her ear. This time she offered no protest...

She sank her thin, perfectly white fangs into Tsukune's neck and began to drink. He felt the pain creep through his veins, at a much slower pace than usual."She must be drinking a lot slower..." He thought to himself as the pain turned to the "before pins and needles" feeling, which all eventually culminated in the natural high feeling at the end.

After what felt like an age she stopped drinking and placed her forehead against his chest...

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka was still in a state of utter ecstasy at the taste of Tsukune's blood as she moved her tongue over her lips as if she were desperate to savour every last drop of his blood. "It's just so sweet..." Moka smiled happily, remembering how sweet and delicious his blood was. It was a few seconds before she regained the ability to talk.

"Ya' know Tsukune...we can just join the swimming club...I mean I won't be able to swim or anything..."

Moka was cut off as he pulled her head away from his chest and looked her straight in the eyes with his deep, sad brown eyes and said to her in a voice full of concern and protectiveness. "No...we'll find another club Moka...I want to enjoy it with you and I also don't want to put you at any risk of getting hurt again..."

Did he really just say that?

Moka was used to always being the one doing all the hugging and chasing and protectivness, so all of this was a great change. But something else was up with Tsukune...he seemed...protective over her...more so than usual. "Something's going on with him...he's never acted like this before..." She smiled as they slowly began to walk to school for their lesson before lunch...but Moka caught her foot on a rock and fell forward. Moka let out a cute yelp as she raced towards the floor, so she closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her in an effort to brace against the impact that never came...

She opened her eyes to see Tsukune's kind face looking down on her, a look of concern across his scared yet handsome face. Now she knew how she felt for him, why she felt the way she did...no matter how she tried to explain it any other way...this way was the only one that made any real sense "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywh..."

Moka put a finger on his lips to silence him. She smiled "I'm okay thanks to you..." She said as she slowly bought her head up to meet his, slowly closing her eyes as she got closer and closer. "Deffinantly...my first time will deffiantly belong to Tsukune..." Moka had utter conviction in her choice. She cloud see through her slightly closed eyes that Tsukune felt the same why as he was slowly moving his head closer and closer to her's, albeit a little bit more tentatively.

Their lips were only millimetres apart...

But then...

"Meow...hey you guys !"

She stopped herself when a certain teacher leaned over the rail of the pool and called down to them. Tsukune smiled at Moka, a happy, life filled smile that Moka had never seen on him, and lifted her to her feet. Tsukune was the first to respond. "Oh...hey Ms. Nekenome..." He had a sheepish grin on his face, whilst Moka looked away, blushing like mad at the fact she had just been caught trying to kiss Tsukune...

"Well I have no idea what that was all about..." The teacher began, causing both Moka and Tsukune looked away with mad blushes on their faces whilst Ms. Nekenome smiled a bit. "...but I DID hear about your club issue..." Both Moka and Tsukune looked up at the teacher with curious looks on their faces...

"...and I MAY be able to help you with your little issue..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Naturally the other girls found out about Moka and Tsukune's switching of clubs, and so decided to take it upon themselves to change to the new club as well.

"Well at least we're all together I suppose..." He thought to himself as he slowly made his way to the club room in the north-east corner of the school. "...and shit can't get any weirder I suppose..." He murmured as he finally made it to the door. "Classroom 3 B...just like Ms. Nekenome said..." He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey ya Tsukune!" The three girls chorused at the same time as Tsukune closed the door to the clubroom and made his way to the empty seat in-between Moka and Kurumu, who were sat around a large square table with around six or seven chairs around it. That was when Tsukune noticed the fifth member of the club...

This new guy was very well-built and seemed quite tall even sat down. He had one of those "pretty bad boy faces" with deep brown eyes and longish spiky hair. He didn't wear a tie and instead had two of his shirt buttons undone, over the top of which he had a necklace with a large, silver tooth at the end of it. The guy stood up and walked round to Tsukune, and put out his hand and said in a rather suave voice "I'm Ginei Morioka, club president and second year at the school..." The guy stopped himself for a moment as he looked Tsukune up and down with a quizzical look on his face, "...so I take it you're the infamous Tsukune Aono, then?" Tsukune smiled back as he shook Ginei's hand. "Infamous for what, may I ask Ginei?" Tsukune was curious about what made him gain infamy at the school after only a few weeks. "Please call me Gin...I hate formality...makes me feel too old..." He finished off with a laugh before answering Tsukune's question. " And **you** are infamous for beating the shit out of just about anybody who pisses you the fuck off, and being rather ruthless in the process..." He smiled as he released his grip on Tsukune's hand, "...and for also being best friends with some of the hottest girls in school..." As he ran his hands through Kurmu and Moka's hair.

Tsukune smiled at the last part because the more he thought about it, the more he realised it was true. "Any ways, I'd like to get to know you better sometime as you're the sorta guy I think I can get along with...so how about a "drink" round my place sometime?" Gin laughed a bit when he was finished as Tsukune nodded his head in approval. "Sure thing Gin...sounds like a plan." Tsukune was actually relieved somewhat. Gin would present a chance to have a friend at the school who was actually a boy and therefore give him someone else to hang out with. Plus Gin seemed like a cool guy. "Why not..." Tsukune thought as they both took their respective seats again.

"So any ways...down to business." Gin said, taking on a slightly more formal tone. "Anyone got any ideas for a few stories we could run?" Everyone sat there scratching their heads for a few moments, trying to think of something interesting to write about. Eventually, Kurumu spoke up first. "Hey...how about an article on the peeping tom on campus?" Everyone began to nod in approval except for Tsukune. "Wait...what?" He must have either been really deaf or really forgetful because according to Kurumu, every girl on campus had been talking about this for weeks. "Apparently the creep is so fast, no-one's been able to get a good look at him."

"Well then...let's follow the first rule of reporting!" Gin said as he stood up and headed over to a rickety old photocopier. "What's that then ?" Moka asked as the rest of the group turned around.

"Hit the pavement and start asking question!"

( Half an hour Later)

Tsukune was carrying the next load of flyers and posters that the Newspaper club were due to hand out.

But something was bugging Tsukune about Gin.

He seemed perfectly friendly enough, but something else about him just seemed off at the moment. WHAT it was Tsukune couldn't say for sure, after all he hadn't spent much time with Gin as he kept on sending Tsukune back to pick up more posters and flyers, leaving Gin alone with the girls...

"Something is DEFFINANTLY not right with this guy..." Tsukune thought as he entered the deserted corridor except for the newspaper club members. Gin was crouching down looking up at Moka and Kurumu who were posting flyers ect on the wall in the only available room near the top. Gin seemed to be smiling as he tried to get the girls to put the posters higher and higher, whilst remaining crouching and keeping his eyes on the girls...

**_That's_ **when it all clicked into place.

Gin running his hand through their hair...

The crouching...

The insistency the girls put the poster higher...

Tsukune dropped the papers he was carrying and raced forward. "GIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LOOKING AT THEIR PANTIES ?" He yelled it all so fast he may as well have been on fast forward. The two girls jumped off of the stools they were on to investigate what was going on. "What was that Tsukune?" Moka asked sweetly with a quizzical smile on her face. Tsukune started to answer but Gin interrupted him. "Oh nothing...Tsukune just said something about peeping at your panties or something..." Both the girls looked at Tsukune in horror before marching straight over to him.

"Woah woah woah...that is not what I said at all you lying bast..." But Tsukune was cut off as both of the girls slapped him around the face at the same time, Kurumu the right cheek and Moka the left one. Tsukune fell back slightly. "Ya' know, if you wanted to see my panties you could've just asked...or anything else..." Kurumu said it with a suggestive grin on her face, obviously not phased by the prospect of Tsukune seeing her underwear...

"Little bit odd..." Tsukune thought to himself as he went to talk to Moka. But she just turned away and told Tsukune in no uncertain terms. "Tsukune...I HATE perverts!" Before she ran off down the corridor. Both Yukarai and Kurumu went chasing after her.

"Well congrata-ma-fucking-lations Tsukune, our first club meeting has come to an end and its all your fault..." Gin said with a small smirk across his face.

Tsukune stood there alone in the corridor as he assessed his situation. Moka now thought he was a perv. Kurumu didn't seem all to fussed about it (again a REALLY odd thought...) Whilst Yukarai seemed to have mixed emotions (she gave Tsukune a look as if to say "I'll try to talk to Moka about it..." Although she seemed a little skeptical about his innocence.)...

Tsukune ran his hands through his hair in frustration...

"Well...SHIT !"


	14. Chapter 14: Same Issues

The next day Tsukune awoke to find the last person he could possibly want to see making himself at home in his corner chair with his feet up on a stool. He was wearing his Yokai academy uniform with his original black hoodie, flat peak cap and Ascot completing his look. Tsukune reached underneath his pillow and grabbed hold of the little silver box there.

_"Hey Tsukune, long time no see, eh mate ?"_ Totomi said in his typical (and annoying) happy-go-lucky voice. Tsukune looked at him through sleepy eyes and asked in a sleep filled voice "...the fuck have you been?" Tsukune finished off his question with a long yawn which Totomi let him finish before continuing. "_Everywhere and no-where...you've been interesting to follow Tsukune Yoshimori..."_ Totomi said as he slowly stretched out by raising his hands above his head.

"What do you mean, interesting to follow?" Tsukune said as he slipped himself out from underneath his bed covers.

"_Well you don't exactly lead a quite life now, do you?" Totomi said it more like a statement than a question directed at Tsukune. "I mean, you've been in your more than share of fights, broken your fair share of stuff, and to top it all you've nearly died on three separate occassions...no to mention you finally told someone about your condition..."_ Totomi said it with such a calm and collected voice that Tsukune instantly wanted to punch Totomi and rip out his throat using his knife for knowing so much. "And how the fuck do you know so much?" Tsukune said, grip on the little silver box growing tighter with every passing second. Totomi laughed _"That's for me to know and you to find out my friend..."_ He said as he got up out of the chair he had made himself oh so comfortable in as he headed for the door. Tsukune watched as his creepy stalker open the door and get ready to leave before giving his friend some parting advice.

"_By the way, when Gin says to look through anything today...just don't...no matter the reason..."_ He went to leave but again stopped himself.

"_Oh and errrrrr...keep the knife with you..."_ He told Tsukune as he pointed to the little silver box in his right hand, _"...may come in use later my friend..."_ As he headed out the door finally...'

"Third time lucky I suppose..." Tsukune said as he dragged himself to the bathroom to get ready for school...

**(Half an Hour Later)**

Tsukune was walking to school when he finally spotted Moka walking on her own.

"Hey Moka Wait up !" He yelled as he set off at a light jog after her...but she didn't stop.

"Odd..." Tsukune thought as he finally managed to catch up to Moka who had increased her pace by quite a bit...almost as if she didn't want to walk around with him. "Moka...hey listen if your still mad abou..." But Tsukune was cut off as Moka turned around to reveal a face devoid of its normal happy and beautiful smile with an angry scowl and a stare that could sour milk.

Tsukune was about to try to say something but Moka beat him to it. "Go Away Tsukune...I don't want to speak to you again."

Tsukune stood there with his mind frozen.

Did she just really say that?

The girl he had almost kissed yesterday?

"Moka..."

(Moka's P.O.V)

She didn't mean it of course.

She would speak to Tsukune later in the day but this seemed like a just response to the potential thought of Tsukune peeping at her panties. "Serves him right..." She thought to herself as she kept on walking, completely oblivious to Tsukune's yelling as he tried to get her to come back and talk to him. "No keep going...just in case it WAS true...but..." Moka finally stopped.

"Is this really the way to treat the first guy I almost kissed the other day..." She stood there lost in her thoughts. Why had she gone to kiss Tsukune? Was it a spur of the moment thing? Did she have an intention to try to kiss Tsukune hidden in the back of her mind? Or did she really feel so much for her human friend that she already loved him?...

"But he's still so cagey..." Moka's slightly more sensible side told her. Why would she enter a relationship with someone who was not willing to be open and honest about things? After all, it was fairly clear there were a lot of things she still didn't know about Tsukune...hell she didn't even know if he had a brother or a sister. It seemed like every time she tried to get close he would deflect any questions or give a roundabout answer and it was really starting to bug Moka a lot.

He was so cagey that it was possible that he WAS guilty of peeping on her and Kurumu yesterday...

Moka shook her head and began to walk again. "No Tsukune is my friend, my first friend...I need to believe in him some more..." But then how could she if he didn't tell her. She let the battle of her emotions run on in her head as she headed into the main school courtyard.

"Oh Tsukune...

(After School and Yukarai's P.O.V)

Yukarai couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Both Kurumu and Moka had dragged Tsukune by an ear each into a deserted classroom and were grilling him on an incident that happened a few hours ago. And it wasn't looking good.

"So your saying that those girls in that changing room were hearing things then?" Moka asked in a hatefull voice with an as of yet unseen to Yukarai angry face. "Wooaaaaahhhhh she's scary when she want's to be..." Yukarai told herself as she made a mental not to piss Moka off in the future...

"I did not say that ! I said it was a coincidence!" Tsukune said with a stress free voice but with a slowly rising volume, but he remained calm and collected as Moka and Kurumu continued their grilling.

"So your just putting it all up to coincidence, then?" Kurumu asked sweetly in contrast to Moka, as if her and Moka were trying to pull a really awful good cop/bad cop routine. "Yes that's exactly what it was! I was walking down there so I could meet up with you after chemistry..." But Moka interrupted him with another question. "There are about five or six different other routes from the labs to where we agreed to meet. Why did you pick that one?" Moka said as she began to meet Tsukune's gaze with an iron stare...

But if Moka's was of Iron, then Tsukune's was of Steel. "That route is the shortest way, believe it or not...I was trying to save some time so we could all get to the club early and hang out for a bit before it started because the newspaper club would take up our free time this afternoon...but obviously believing a load of horse shit from some paranoid girls and then interrogating me like I'm some sort of criminal is a lot more entertaining for you two then, I take it?" Moka was slightly taken aback by his comment as she forced herself to look away from his steely gaze, obviously trying to find something else to say...

"I'm sorry but between yesterday and today... I don't think I can fully believe you about this..." Moka said a tear slowly rolled down her left cheek. And Yukarai could understand why...afterall the two events were so close to one another and Tsukune had no proof of his innocence...

But then again he was right, the word of a completely paranoid pair of girls was hardly compelling evidence, and besides he was supposed to be innocent until proven guilty...

Tsukune was about to say something but he was cut off by another guy speaking.

"Well I for one believe you Tsukune!" Gin proclaimed as he walked in with his hands out like he was preparing to give someone a hug, putting them down as he finished his announcement.

Tsukune looked over to him with a small smile on his face. "Really?" He asked almost timidly.

"Sure thing bro, I got your back !" Gin said in his slightly suave voice as he grabbed a hold of Tsukune and told him he would "Help take his mind off of his worries..." But as Tsukune and Gin left the classroom, Tsukune shot Yukarai a look that just said "Somethings not right..."

But Yukarai could already tell there was DEFINANTLY something wrong with that Gin guy...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

It was already growing dark outside, the crimson sky slowly hiding itself behind layers of clouds and the sun was slowly setting whilst the moon slowly took up its position in the sky.

Tsukune had walked around for about half and hour, talking about the mess he had somehow managed to get himself stuck in.

"I just don't understand why on Earth Moka won't talk to me...It's driving me crazy man..." Tsukune stopped finally and set himself down on a grass verge next to where he and Gin were walking. "I mean, she **KNOWS** me, she should **KNOW** by now that I wouldn't do something like this...Only a sick perverted fuck-head would do this..." He put his head in his hands as he slowly began to wallow more and more in self pity.

"Hey come on Tsukune, this should be an easy fix !" Gin said in his happy suave voice. Tsukune looked out of his hands and at Gin. "Really? Because from where I'm sat...there's no easy fix to all of this..." But Gin stopped him from going back and wallowing in self-pity. "See those barrels over there?" Gin asked Tsukune, pointing to a set of barrels underneath a window. "Yeah what about them?" Tsukune asked with growing impatient at Gin's efforts to "help". "Just go stand on them and look through the window...I promise it will help your situation..."

But he was cut off as Tsukune began to laugh...

"What's so funny eh?" Gin asked, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

"Gin...that's the girls changing room over there...I'm no idiot...Your going to try to photo me or something looking in and then drive a wedge between me and Moka." Gin sat there stunned.

"See...told you I'm no idiot..." Tsukune said as he slowly got up and walked away.

"Tsukune..." Gin said with growing anger in his voice.

"What do you want, perve..." But he was cut off as Gin seemed to appear in front of him, one hand around his neck, the other drawn back ready to punch...

"Now listen to me Tsukune, I have worked **TO HARD** for **YOU** to come and **FUCK UP** my plans now!" Gin said as he slowly began to tighten his grip on Tsukune's neck. "SHIT...If he can use some of his power whilst not in Monster form that means he's..." Gin seemed to read Tsukune's thoughts as he finished his statement off for him. "Yeah...I'm an S-Class monster you punk...So **I'M** The Alpha male in the Newspaper club, **NOT YOU**, so I get dibs on all the girls, **NOT YOU**!" He yelled as he threw Tsukune against a nearby dead looking tree. Tsukune felt the tree crack on impact and fall backwards, whilst he simply slid to the floor, his entire back feeling like it was on fire.

Gin slowly walked over, cracking his knuckles. "Oh man I am going to enjoy beating you shitless..." But he was cut off before he could do any further damage by a girls voice."You touch Him and I will kill you Gin !" It was the One Tsukune had waited all day to hear say anything non derogatory or relating to the recent "issues" they had gone through.

He smiled as he slowly picked himself up.

"Moka..."

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka couldn't believe that she hadn't trusted Tsukune before. How could she? He was her first friend, almost her first kiss, the first person who had risked trusting her. He LET her feed from him. So why couldn't she just trust him?

She hated herself for not trusting him..."But now's not the time to scold yourself..." She shook her head as she raced over to Tsukune who seemed like he was in a lot of pain from colliding with the tree. "Oh please tell me your okay!" Moka yelled as she slid to a halt on her knees next to Tsukune who had managed to bring himself to both of his knees. He smiled at her "Took you long enough eh?" Moka couldn't help but hug him. "I'm just glad your okay..." She whispered in his ear as she pulled out of the hug just as Yukarai and Kurumu arrived on the scene.

"Hold on Tsukune !" Yukarai yelled in her childlike voice, already muttering a healing spell to help Tsukune. By the time she reached him, her spell was ready. His face that was still masking the pain relaxed as Tsukune seemed to be relieved of the pain. "There all better, see?" Yukarai proclaimed.

Kurumu came running over next, pushing Moka out-of-the-way just to hug and try to comfort Tsukune who just ignored it as he got to his feet. "What the fuck are you then Gin?" Moka watched Tsukune yell over to their club president. "Apart from a fucking sick pervert?"

That seemed to send Gin over the edge in terms of anger. He'd been going on about girls or something whilst they had check on Tsukune before talking to him and the fact they had ignored him pissed him off but now with Tsukune just insulting him, it was clear he'd had enough.

Slowly he began to grow fur all over his body, which in turn seemed to grow somewhat in size, causing it to crook over slightly whilst his face elongated into a snout, his fingernails replaced by short vicious claws and his normally soft and cool blue eyes with ones of pure black.

"All of this energy...no doubt about it...he's an S-Class...a werewolf!" She yelled out to the others. Tsukune immediately stood in front of the three girls. Arms out to his side. "What are you doing! Only I can have a hope of beating him!" Moka screamed at Tsukune who seemed completely oblivious to the whole world.

"Tsukune..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Gin moved so fast that he didn't even see him move.

It was like he teleported over the seven or eight metres between them in a second and already had his hand around Tsukune's neck. "Don't you understand little man? **I'M** the Alpha Male here, **NOT YOU**!" He said as he slowly began to increase his grip on his neck. "And don't try to fight back, we werewolves increase in power as the moon's light becomes brighter, and tonight is the brightest of all, a full moon."

Tsukune's vision slowly began to blacken at the lack of oxygen...

But that was when it all clicked in his mind...

Slowly he pulled out the small silver box in his front left trouser pocket...

_"Your gonna need it..."_

Now he understood what Totomi meant...

With that Tsukune remembered one of Ms. Neckenomes lessons...

"Werewolves are extremely susceptible to silver, as it causes their powers to be fully covered, giving its opponent a distinct advantage, but only for a few moments..."

Tsukune smiled and began to laugh...

"What's so funny?" Gin asked with a snarl at the end of the sentence.

"...thi...th...this..." Tsukune said as he raised the silver box.

And smashed it into Gin's face.

Gin Screamed like someone had just thrown acid into his face, and his face seemed to smolder to prove the point. He instantly released his grip on Tsukune, who raced over to Moka and grabbed her rosary...

"Kick this bastards head in !"

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

Once Inner Moka was unleashed, Gin stood no chance.

He was still clutching his face and screaming in utter agony at whatever Tsukune had just done to him. Inner Moka seemed almost impressed by Tsukune's actions. "Woah, you let him do that to you, ha I'll be your she-wolf only in your sick dreams!" She yelled in her english, aristocratic like voice before launching a vicious roundhouse kick into the still squirming Gin, sending him some fifteen or twenty metres away. "She did that like it was nothing..." Kurumu thought as she tended to Tsukune who was still trying to get his breath back. Moka walked over and kneeled by his side.

"You did pretty good there. Tell me, how did you know that Gin was a werewolf and to bring silver?" She seemed more shocked than anything concerning the thought Tsukune had used his own brain to come up with a solution. He smiled before replying "Lucky guess I suppose...I took some silver from chemistry earlier today...and wadda ya know...my guess paid off..." Kurumu could tell instantly that he wasn't telling the whole truth...but then again she didn't really want to see how Inner Moka would react to being lied to, so she stayed quiet, after all Inner Moka seemed satisfied by his answer.

Inner Moka took the rosary from Tsukune and placed it back on herself, her hair and eyes returning back to their normal pink and sea green.

"Well...that was eventful, wasn't it?" Yukarai said in her childlike voice.

"Yeah...too eventful..."


	15. Chapter 15: Landing in trouble

After the whole incident with Gin, the newspaper club published an article revealing him to be the peeping tom. Needless to say, Tsukune got some half-hearted apologies from the girls who had wrongly accused him, whilst Gin...well Gin was spending a lot of his free time running...away from pitch-fork and cane totting mobs of girls looking to lynch the creep, with Tsukune offering him sanctuary on several occasions in his locker. Fortunately ( unless you were a girl) he was saved by the teachers who said that as much as he deserved it, only the headmaster or security committee head could authorise an execution, which neither one had.

After that the following weeks were fairly quiet. Tsukune avoided any real fights except for one with some jerk from the "student police" who was bullying some other first years, using his power to try to protect himself, but that didn't bother Tsukune as he beat him so badly they had to put him in the infirmary for three weeks, whilst Moka and Kurumu spent plenty of time slapping Gin when he tried to become "overly friendly". Also Gin informed Tsukune that as an apology he was still willing to go drinking with him sometime, which Tsukune agreed to (after all, it had almost been six weeks now since Tsukune had drunk any alcohol.), whilst also hoping to actually become friends with Gin (when he wasn't being a pervert he was actually a pretty cool and nice guy to hang out with...).

Tsukune also spent some of his free time with Yukarai as they searched ancient texts for any way of healing Tsukune's heart.

It was one such saturday evening in the library. The others had gone out into the Campus shopping centre and were still not due back for another few hours or so. Tsukune had been speed reading through the relevant sections of about six or seven major monster medicinal texts, which were slowly numbing his mind at just how boring they were, whilst Yukarai climbed a ladder and bought down more and more books she thought may contain anything possibly useful. Tsukune put his head in his hands for a few moments before raising his arms above his head and stretching out, letting a large yawn escape in the process.

"Nothing in these books either Yukarai..." He said as he slowly stood up out of the chair he was sat in. Slowly moving his neck side to side, whilst Yukarai made her way down the ladder. "Don't worry Tsukune...we'll find something... but this would be easier if we had Moka and that big chested brainless dingbat (Kurumu) with us..." Yukarai said as she finally stepped off of the ladder with another three books in her arms. "Yukarai we've been going at this for weeks now...don't you think we would have found something by now if there was something to be found, eh?" Tsukune said.

Yukarai shook her head. "No, we wouldn't have. These are among the more bog-standard texts that exist in the world, but they are still worth reading just to make sure they don't reference another, rarer book that may have the answer we are looking for, so quit complaining and just keep reading!" Yukarai said as she handed him yet another stack of books. "Christ sake...I do any more reading I may be more likely to drop dead from sheer boredom than I will from...ya' know..." He said with a small sad smile before pointing to his heart and laughing a bit.

Yukarai looked at him with a slightly shocked look on her face. "How can you joke about such things?" She asked in a serious tone. Tsukune smiled. "Because once death becomes a daily threat like it has to me, you learn not to fear it but accept it as part of the nature of life, just like breathing and eating..." He stopped before turning away from Yukarai to look at the bookcase behind him.

"...so you eventually learn not to fear death."

(Yukarai's P.O.V)

Yukarai couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"You stop learning to fear death..." She recited it in a serious tone, "...those words sound like the ones spoken by a man who has given up!" Yukarai said as she walked over to Tsukune and forced him to turn around by tugging on his arm. He smiled at her, not a happy one but a sad, lonely looking smile. "Yukarai, I haven't given up, I've just accepted one of the possibilities that could occur to me at any time...that's just called being logical if you ask me." Yukarai looked at him with a face full of rage and disbelief before doing something she had never done to someone before...

She slapped him.

"Now you listen to me," Yukarai's normally childlike voice was replaced by one suited to someone a lot older and angrier, "...don't you **DARE** give up on yourself...on me...on Kurumu...on Moka...you **FIGHT** until you can't fight any more, you keep on going and looking for a way to heal yourself until it's too late and you can't anymore...then and **ONLY** then are you allowed to give up..." She stopped for a moment to look away and try to hide her tears, but it was no use so she looked at him through tear filled eyes whilst waterfalls of tears flowed down her face, "...and just because **YOU** may have given up, Don't expect me **OR** anyone else to give up on you until the bitter end..." She stopped as she slowly began to sob. Tsukune pulled her into a hug and bent down to her height and began whispering in her ear...

"I promise...I promise I will only give up at the bitter end Yukarai...don't you worry..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

They stood there like this for a while, Yukarai sobbing her heart out, telling Tsukune how she would go through every last book and option looking for a way to save him, whilst Tsukune re-assured her of his willingness not to give up. Eventually Yukarai pulled herself together, breaking out of Tsukune's embrace and shaking her head a bit to clear the last of her sad thoughts. She sniffed a bit before saying to Tsukune in her regular childlike voice "Come on Tsukune...we should get back to work..." He nodded in approval "Yeah we should...now where were we with thi..." But Tsukune was interrupted by the sound of the door to the library opening and a voice calling across to him...

"Oh I wouldn't bother going back to your books now, Tsukune Aono..." Tsukune looked around to the door and saw who was addressing him. It was a guy who looked to be in his third year, with fair skin and long blond hair. He seemed fairly well-built and was about 6'2 tall. He wore a long flowing black coat and black trousers. Around him were four other students dressed exactly the same way, each with a badge on their jackets.

"And why is that..." Tsukune paused to allow the guy addressing him to introduce himself properly. "Oh yes of course...where are my manners..." He said it in a rather cold voice that made Tsukune slowly tense up. "I am Kyuo, head of the Yokai academy security committee..." Tsukune's mind raced as to what the hell the student police were doing in the library. "Oh yeah, and errrrr what's the Student Police's business with me?" Tsukune asked as he put the books he had finished using into a small pile.

Kyuo smiled evilly. "Well, you see...we have a slight issue we would like to talk to you about..." Kyuo said, trailing of as if to leave Tsukune to guess what it was. Tsukune sighed, "Is this about beating up that class president or those other jocks..." Tsukune asked. Kyuo shook his head. "No...this matter is slightly more serious than that..." Tsukune turned back around, thinking he finally had the answer. "Ohhhhhhh you guys want to talk about the baseball bat I "borrowed" and the window..." Kyuo cut him off again with a small wave of his right hand and an evil smile "No, no... I understand that suitable action has already been taken with these minor incidents..." Tsukune looked up and smiled at this guys attitude... "Minnor...all of that was minnor...what the hell do you people consider to be major then, a terrorist plot or something?" Tsukune asked, his patience slowly waning with this idiots constant "beating around the bush."

"Well there are several offences that are considered major, such as stealing artifacts from the headmasters office..." Tsukune looked over to him. "Pretty sure I'm no master thief..." Smiling at a few memories as he told a slight lie...

Kyuo continued "...or perhaps an intentional killing..." Tsukune looked over to him again. "Do I look like a serial killer to you?" Before laughing, Kyuo joining slightly. Once he'd finished he summoned two of his officers forwards as they grabbed an arm each of Tsukune's. "Hey what the hell..." But he was cut off by Kyuo.

"But perhaps the worst crime of all, is what you stand charged with..."

"Tsukune Aono, I herby place you under arrest upon suspicion of being **HUMAN** !"


	16. Chapter 16: Breakout

Tsukune spat the blood that had pooled in his mouth for the past few punches onto the floor.

His arms felt like lead but were still hanging above his head, tied and held aloft by a series of chains that hoisted some four or five inches off of the floor. His entire rib cage felt like it was on fire were he had been punched so many times. He heart was beating faster than normal, and would have beaten out of control if not for the rest periods he got in-between beatings. His left eye was completely beaten shut, his right puffy from sever swelling, whilst cuts riddled his face. His nose was completely numb after the nerve in it was killed the moment it was broken.

Kyuo smiled from his position next to Tsukune's cell door. "All you have to do is confirm what I believe to be true and I may even let you live, after all you are the toughest human I've ever had the displeasure of meeting..." He said it in a cold and heartless tone, clearly trying to intimidate Tsukune. "What made you suspect me huh?..." Tsukune thought for a few moments before it all clicked. "Oh, your mad about me beating your boy so badly he's still bed-ridden." Kyuo nodded, keeping his evil grin. Finally Tsukune let a smile creep across his face before laughing. Kyuo stepped out of the shadows with a curious look on his face. "What's so funny?" He asked Tsukune.

Tsukune smiled again. "You trying to be scary Kyuo...the fact you have to get others to beat me also tells me how much of a spineless, cowardly fuck you are..." Kyuo looked taken aback by Tsukune's comment, before signalling the security committee thug hidden in the shadows to resume the beating. He stepped out of the shadows and immediately sent a right hook into Tsukune's face, bruising the skin and causing another tear in his skin, causing a fresh river of blood to cascade down his face. The thug then followed up with several hooks to the ribs, causing further bruising. Tsukune was screaming inside of his head, his body trying to force him to admit to this sick bastard he was a human...but throughout the whole ordeal, Tsukune stayed absolutely silent...

"Had enough, little human?" The burly thug asked. Tsukune looked up at him before spitting the freshly pooled blood into the thugs face. "Oh...gonna play hard man are we?" He asked before launching a straight right fist into Tsukune's face, causing more bruising and yet another tear and a river of blood to run. Tsukune smiled again "Oh no I'm not playing hard man at all... it's just you hit like a little bitch so this isn't very hard to put up with..."

Clearly the thug didn't have too much brain power as he began to relentlessly beat Tsukune's rib cage, finally causing one or two to crack and the rest to bruise. It would have kept going if not for Kyuo's interjection "Alright that's enough...you can have another go later..." The thug got ready to offer his protest but Kyuo just stared at him. Clearly intimidated by his boss, the thug left the dreary cell.

Kyuo sighed "You know, this would be so much easier if you just admit..." But he was cut off by Tsukune "Admit to what Kyuo..." stopping to let himself breath as he was still recovering from the thugs beating, "...you know as well as I do your jumped up charges won't hold up in front of the headmaster, you slimy piece of shit...and when the repercussions for failure have to be handed out...your head will be the first to roll..." Tsukune finished that last sentence with a small laugh and smile. Again Kyuo sighed. "I may only have two days left...but trust me..." He said as he walked right up to Tsukune "...I will break you..."

Tsukune laughed again. "Still living on cloud fucking cuckoo land are we, well let me introduce you to reality!" Tsukune yelled before headbutting Kyuo straight in the nose, causing it to break. His yell drew the attention of the two guards outside who raced in and went to hit Tsukune but were stopped by Kyuo. "No...leave him... his bravery should be applauded...even when it is so futile..." He said in his cold and hollow voice as he slowly walked out of the cell, the two guards backing out, at all times facing Tsukune, as if they expected him to break free.

Once he was alone, Tsukune finally allowed his head to drop again, and his mind wander about what the others were doing. "Hmph...Moka's probably being all over dramatic as usual...but Kurumu and Yukarai..." He shook his head. How would they take the news...after all they would probably ask Moka about all of this eventually...and Moka being Moka, she wouldn't lie to her friends...He smiled at the thought of the over-dramatic argument that would eventually take place. "I'm gonna miss that..." He murmured quietly through the trickle of blood that ran from his nose and over his mouth.

_"I wouldn't be so worried about not seeing them again mate..."_ Tsukune could have sworn he heard Totomi say. "Huh...that bastard is the last person I could do with seeing right about now..." Tsukune said a bit louder than before, not expecting a reply...

"_Oh If I'm such a bastard I suppose your gonna tell me to shove my escape plan up my arse before telling me in no uncertain terms to fuck off?"_ Totomi said calmly as he slowly stepped out of the shadows, wearing a fully black version of his regular attire. The Yokai academy uniform, his hoodie, flat peak and Ascot, all in black. Tsukune shook his head. "No...I'm seeing things...you are not here...you CAN'T be here!" He yelled at the black figure. "_Oh but I am matey..."_ he said as he stepped to within about half a metre of Tsukune...before slapping him.

"Holy shit...it's actually you...how...but..." Tsukune had a million questions to ask Totomi but his Ninja like friend spoke first. _"Listen to me mate... something rather important is going to go down in the next thirty seconds or so, so you need to listen to me and listen good."_ Totomi said it with a rare sense of urgency and seriousness. "What's that then? What's going to go..." But Totomi cut him off. _"You'll see soon enough...but you need to know that when the chance comes...jump infront of Gin..."_ Tsukune looked at him dumbfounded...

"That's it...no escape plan, nothing?" Tsukune said with an increasingly worried look on his face. Totomi shook his head...

_"They've got that covered..."_ Totomi said as he slowly began to count from ten to one whilst moving back to his postion in the shadows...

"Who...who's got it covered..." Tsukune yelled after him, but his masked friend just kept counting and walking...

"Five...four...three...two...one..."

**BOOOOOOMMM!**

(Moka's P.O.V)

Yukarai had timed her fire bolt perfectly and with marksman like precision.

The two guards were too distracted trying to get into Tsukune's cell to notice the gigantic fireball now hurling towards them. There was an ear shattering loud explosion as the ball connected with the cell door, sending the two school police thugs flying some thirty meters away from the door. Gin and Kurumu were busy finishing off the few members of the security committee Yukarai's sleep spell had failed to properly effect.

As Yukarai and Moka raced towards the cell door, she couldn't help but think about what Gin had told her earlier...

(90 Minutes Earlier.)

"You realise if we don't pull this off, were all dead, right?" Gin told the group in no uncertain terms. They had been sat in the club room, planning out the rescue for the past eight hours. Moka nodded her head "That doesn't concern me...after all, we all owe Tsukune a debt here..." Moka said as she pointed to the two other girls, sat on the other side of the table. Gin ran his hand through his hair. "And what has he done for me apart from shove a chunk of silver in my face and nearly damaging my good looks." Moka almost wanted to throw up but she resisted the urge to, and instead answered Gin's questions. "He not only hid you in his locker and saved you from all of those angry girls, but he also agreed to have a drink and be friends with you even after all you did to try to set him up."

Gin looked down at the table. Shaking his head. "This wouldn't have happened if he just ignored those bastards and hadn't beaten up that security committee officer..." But Kurumu spoke up "What so you would suggest letting those bastards get away with it all then?" Staring at Gin with an iron glare. Finally he cracked.

"Fine...but don't say I didn't warn you when we all die horribly..."

( Back to Original Moka P.O.V)

Moka was the first of the two into the room and she almost immediately began to cry.

Tsukune was absolutely covered in blood and bruises, his rib cage was completely purple and in some places black. His face had four or five additional cuts running across it, along with all of the scars on his face having opened up. His left eye was beaten completely shut whilst there was a massive bruise under his right eye as well. Beneath him was a small pool of blood that had collected over the past twenty-four hours.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed as she ran towards the now utterly broken Tsukune. As she set about undoing his binds. Inner Moka finally stirred and talked to Moka. "Ommote...you realise he's probably barely able to stay awake, let alone walk or do much else..." But outer Moka was completely oblivious to her. "I just need to get the bind off of him and it'll be plain sailing from here on out..." As she worked on the binds, Moka took a little more time to examine Tsukune, with Inner Moka deciding to comment again. "I'm surprised he's even still alive...those bastards really did a number on him..." She said with a slightly hate-filled voice, with outer Moka slightly shocked to her reaction. "Was that some protectiveness over him I just sensed Ura-Chan?" Moka asked as she got one of the binds un-done. Inner Moka scoffed before she replied "Well it wouldn't be great to lose our only food source now would it Ommote?" Outer Moka smiled.

Finally, she managed to get the binds undone and Tsukune dropped to the floor, almost crumpling immediately, only being saved the agony of hitting the floor by Moka grabbing a hold of him and putting his left arm over her shoulders. "Hey ya'...took you long enough..." He murmured as she turned him around and told him of the next phase of the plan. "Tsukune I need you to take of my Rosary." Tsukune nodded as he lamely reached out and tugged on her rosary with his right hand...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Conveniently for Tsukune, his left eye was already beaten shut so he only had to shut his right eye when he pulled Moka's rosary off in order to reveal her true form.

When he opened his eye again, he was met by a rather odd sight.

Inner Moka smiling.

"You scared the other me to death when she first saw you. She thought you were dead..." Moka told him in her calm, cold aristocratic english voice. Tsukune smiled "I bet you thought there goes dinner..." before laughing a little before he was forced to cough up some blood. Inner Moka shook her head "No...I was worried about outer me losing her friend..." She said as she hooked Tsukune's left arm over her shoulders. "Just keep breathing and don't worry...we'll have you out of her soon..."

Tsukune must have passed out for a bit because the next thing he remembered was being in the middle of a training dojo. "Where are we..." he croaked through a dry throat to Yukarai. "The School Police HQ main lobby...we're almost out of here..." Tsukune heard a girl yell and someone else grab his arm and hook it over his shoulder. Tsukune looked up from the floor to see Gin in his wolf form next to him. "Why...are you...here..." Gin looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Because we still need to have that drink...and I didn't get all the Sake I did for you to go die on me now you crazy bastard!"...

But they all stopped when they heard the clapping.

Kyuo was stood there with a small knife in his left hand...one with a silver grip and hilt...

"My knife..." Tsukune thought to himself...

"I'm sorry but this is as far as your going to go..." Kyuo informed them before drawing his left arm back and throwing the knife at Gin...

Everything else seemed to happen in slow-motion...

Tsukune remembered Totomi's advice...

"Jump in front..."

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Tsukune shoved Moka away with his left arm before using his legs to dive in front of Gin...

Eventually the blade found its mark...

Embedded in Tsukune's heart...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hey Guys, **

** Ohhhhhhh I know, I know, bit of violence, bit of character development and plenty of drama.**** A****nd you guys really thought Moka might kiss Tsukune...go on... admit it... you really thought she was gonna !**

**Well anyways that's the end of the slightly longer than normal update, not sure how long next one will be. But I have a quick opinion pole I would really like you guys to answer either via reviews page or PM. "Would you rather I post a chapter the minute I finish and clean it or do you guys like the current system of three ect in one big heap with a cliffhanger at the end?" **

**Oh and guys, PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE review ! I'm desperate to improve as a writer so any hints, tips or criticisms you guys may have, please either PM me or just drop a review. I would really like it as this is my first story and I feel its kinnda a now or never thing otherwise I will get into bad habits for future fanfic's I plan on writing.**

**So read, review, favourite and follow and, of course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria**


	17. Chapter 17: Honouring Promises

It was the bird songs that woke Tsukune...

His eyes slowly opened. At first he was only able to move them a few millimetres, but after a few attempts over several minutes, he was finally able to fully open his eyes.

Everything was a blur of colour. Slowly, after what felt like an age, Tsukune's eyes finally adjusted to the light. He was lying beneath a beautiful deep blue sky that only had one or two thin wispy clouds gracing it high above. He felt that he was lying in a extremely soft and comfortable linen bed, with at least two pillows propping his head up. He moved his head to the right and saw nothing but life filled trees with deep brown bark and verdant green leaves for as far as his eyes could see. To his left lay a similar forest, but this one had a small path winding through it that shared an entrance similar to a garden arch. Tsukune smiled...

"Christ I'm still in heaven after all the crazy shit I did in life ..." Tsukune murmured quietly to himself as he began to try to sit up. But that was when he noticed there was something lying on top of him. "What the..." Tsukune began to search for a million possibilities, but it was his wildest dreams as to what was under the covers...

It was Moka...

She smiled happily in her sleep before Tsukune finally nudged her, causing her to slowly stir. "Tsukune?" She murmured sleepily as she slowly began to open her beautiful deep-sea green eyes. She took another few moments before she finally woke up. Tsukune smiled "Hey...errrr, what's going on here Moka?" He asked tentitivly, hoping...just hoping this might be real...

She smiled up at him "That doesn't matter, what matters is that your here with me..." she said as she slowly crawled up a bit before resting her chin on Tsukune's chest. It was at that moment Tsukune realised she was naked, her soft chest pressing lightly on his torso, her soft and delivate skin against his horrifically scarred body. "Holy shit...I MUST be dead for all of this to have happened..." He smiled deliriously at the thoughts of what must have happened yesterday night...of his first time...

"Don't worry...you were amazing..." She told him in her sweet voice as she slowly crawled further and further up his body, lifting herself up a tiny bit so she was now face to face with Tsukune, her lips only a few centimetres apart from his. He slowly began to run his hands along her back, one running through her silk like hair whilst the other ran across her soft and smooth skin. He smiled at the thought "Yeah but..." She simply pressed a finger on her right hand to his lips. "Don't worry...you've still not kissed me..." She smiled sweetly as she bought her head closer to Tsukune's, slowly closing her eyes as she drew nearer and nearer...

He looked away to his right. "Moka...how come..." He trailed off before plucking up the courage to asked her the question that had bugged him since the start. "...How come I can't remember anything about yesterday night..." He asked, still looking away.

That was when the thrid person present made their presence known...

"Because it is still yesterday afternoon in the School Police HQ..." Tsukune hear a familiar voice answer.

Tsukune looked back up, Moka was no longer there. He sat up and looked over to the entrance of the forest to his left and saw the very last person he ever wanted to see...

"What in the fuck..." Tsukune began but he was cut off by Totomi speaking to him as he slowly waltzed into the clearing in his regular attire, apart from he was missing the hoodie "Your not dead Tsukune..." he said it in a rather calm and serious voice, "At least, not yet..." Totomi finished his sentence as he came to a stop next to Tsukune in the bed.

"Somethings up here..." Tsukune told himself as his body slowly tensed up...

Tsukune shook his head "What do you mean "not yet", and what the hell are you doing here, and where the hell is Moka?" Tsukune asked with a huge amount of frustration in his voice, after all he was extremely pissed off that Moka wasn't with him. Totomi looked at him before laughing and saying "She was a delusion mate...get your clothes on and then we can talk..." Tsukune mentally facepalmed after all he was sat arse naked next to another guy. "Sure thing, but where are..." He was cut off as Totomi pointed to the bottom of the king sized bed, where a plain white shirt, blue jeans, pants, socks and trainers were laid out perfectly.

"I knew that was all too good to be true..." He said quietly in a voice full of resentment as he got ready to change...

Tsukune told Totomi to look away whilst he changed. Tsukune then spent a tentative thirty seconds dressing himself whilst Totomi looked away and whistled. Once he was dressed he walked around the same side as Totomi. "Let's walk..." He said to Tsukune as the pair slowly set off down the path...

"So, you gonna answer my questions now?" Tsukune asked, his little patience wearing thin already. Totomi nodded. "I'm here because I have been sent to make sure that you stay alive, as we have put too much time and effort already into you Tsukune Yoshimori for us to let you go die now from a punk such as Kyuo..." Tsukune looked up at him, tears slowly filling his eyes "What difference does it make if I go back or not? I'm only a human..." Tsukune said as a few tears began to flow down his cheeks. Totomi shook his head. "That is where you are oh so wrong Tsukune Yoshimori, you are not just some human..." Totomi began before being cut off by Tsukune. "What do you mean I'm not just some human? I have average looks, average strength, I'm fairly clever, I'm inconsiderate and I can't even really protect the ones I care for, so please tell me what makes me something other than a fucking average human!" He yelled as tears flowed more freely down his face, slowly turning into rivers.

Totomi shook his head again. "You are actually fairly attractive to most women, you are very strong physical and mentally, your Incredibly intelligent but your just lazy and as for the last one..." Totomi looked Tsukune square in the eyes and told him "...you have protected each and every one of your friends when you needed to when no-one else could or would. You inspire a fierce loyalty in your friends that very few people can do, and that is one ability that will serve you well soon..."

Tsukune looked up from the floor and at Totomi again before asking "And who is this "we" you mentioned earlier?" Totomi kept looking straight ahead, staying quiet for a few moments before answering Tsukune "You don't need to know who we are, all you need to know for the moment is that there is a lot at stake riding on you surviving all of this, so don't go do anything completely stupid in the mean time..." He finished the sentence as they stepped into a large clearing, again surrounded by trees and the only path leading out the one that they had just followed...

But it was what was in the centre that caught Tsukune's attention...

It was him...

Well, his body at least...

"What the..." Tsukune's mind froze over as Totomi dragged him over to his own lifeless corpse. He was covered in blood and grime, his ribcage black and purple from the beating he had sustained, his trousers soaked in his own blood whilst his face was covered in bruises, cuts and blood along with his left eye that had been beaten shut. But most disturbing of all was the knife...HIS knife protruding out of his chest...where his heart should be...

"THIS is the real you at the moment..." Totomi told Tsukune as he dragged him closer and closer to the lifeless corpse. Tsukune was still in utter shock at how bad a shape he was in after his "meetings" with Kyuo and company...

Finally he shook his head and cleared himself of the shock, before asking Totomi his second question. "What do you mean I'm not dead just yet? 'Cuz I look pretty dead there" He said as he pointed to the corpse, his voice still tentative, unsure as to whether or not he wanted to hear the answer. Totomi smiled "This place is for certain souls who are between life and death, the physical world and the spiritual world..." Tsukune nodded, vaguely understanding what his masked companion was telling him.

"So what do I have to do to go back to the physical world?" He asked, afraid of the answer he may get. Totomi smiled...

"Lay down next to your corpse..."

Tsukune looked from the corpse to the forests all around him.

"And if I want to stay?"

Totomi shook his head "You can't..."

Tsukune looked back round to Totomi "And why not?"

Totomi smiled "You have a promise to keep...are you really going to go back on it now?" Totomi asked as he slowly walked away...

"And like I said, we have put too much time and effort into you to let you die so soon..." Totomi added as he walked away...

He was right. Tsukune did have a promise to keep. "What do I do once I'm next to...well me?" He shouted after Totomi. Totomi just shouted back "Don't worry...all you have to do is lay down next to your corpse, the rest will take care of itself..." Before disappearing into the trees. ...

Tsukune looked down at his body and smiled.

"A promise to keep..." Totomi's words echoed in Tsukune's head as he slowly layed down next to his body...

"Don't worry guys..."

"I'm coming back..."


	18. Chapter 18: Awakening

Moka had given Tsukune her blood almost five minutes ago...

And there was still no change.

He lay perfectly still, eyes closed and a small pool of blood slowly forming around him with Gin, Moka and Kurumu protecting him from any of the school police thugs who had finally managed to recover from Yukari's sleeping spell. Kyuo laughed insanely from his position about ten metres from Moka, one of his eyes beaten shut, he security committee uniform torn to shreds."Looks like your little gamble has backfired you stupid bitch...such a shame...I was looking forward to killing that piece of human trash all over again!" Moka charged forward, her mind slowly becoming clouded by the urge to rip out Kyuo's throat.

She launched a feign right hook to Kyuo's head. As he went to block against it, Moka used her right hand to pin Kyuo's hands against his head, before grabbing his other shoulder with her left hand, just as she launched a vicious knee strike into Kyuo's sternum. Causing something to deffinantly break as he stumbled away from the vicious strike. Moka pressed the advantage, just like her sisters had always taught her during their fights at home...

"When an enemy is injured, don't use the chance to rest. Use the adrenaline boost to press the advantage and end the fight sooner rather than later..." So Moka pressed forward, looking to end the fight so she could join the others in tending to Tsukune. But her assumption that Kyuo was injured was to be proven wrong. Kyuo expertly blocked both Moka's right hook by knocking her hand of course and follow-up knee attack with his own knee before launching his own vicious right hook into Moka's face, causing a slight cut and some bruising before sending Moka flying some four or five meters back, before striking the floor and skidding a further four or five metres before finally coming to a halt.

She felt slightly dizzy as she slowly bought herself to her knees. "Damn it...my attacks aren't hurting him at all...I gave Tsukune way too much of my blood..." Moka thought to herself as she slowly picked herself up off of the floor. Kyuo let out another insane laugh as he slowly walked over to Moka. "Ahhhhhh still suffering the adverse effects of giving that trash over there your blood? No matter, this fight will be over soon..." He said as an evil grin crept across his face as Moka tried to come up with a suitable plan of action. "Come on...think Moka..." She thought to herself as she backed up slightly looking for anything that might be of use.

"Ura-chan..." Outer Moka (now inner Moka) began to try to calm her inner (but now outer) self's mind down so she could think clearly. "You said it would take some time for the blood to take any affect...it's probably still working away at his injuries..." She said it with more hope than conviction, indicating to inner Moka she didn't fully believe her words either. But she chose to believe in them anyway. "Your right...besides this is the only plan we have right now..."She backed up a bit more as Kyuo came ever so slowly closer and closer...

"I just hope Tsukune doesn't let us down at the end..."

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

Kurumu was completely torn about what she wanted to do...

Half of her wanted to stay by Tsukune's side and just whisper things in his ear, hoping that some of them may get through to him and wake him up, and providing Moka was right, save them all from the slowly encroaching walls of student police thugs that seemed to be crawling out of the very woodwork of their HQ, their numbers and power increasing with every passing wave

But the other half of her told her that the first half's desires were completely impractical, and that she needed to be here, fighting these thugs to give Tsukune the time he needed to recover, to allow Moka's blood to work its magic, and most importantly, to give Tsukune a chance of escape once he was conscious.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me..." She told herself, "...the only important thing is making sure that Tsukune is okay and that he gets out of here alive...even... even though..."

"Even though he's a** human**..."

Kurumu was still unsure about how she should really react to this news. After all, she knew Tsukune was supposed to be her destined one. But he had lied when he said he was a monster, and that just got Kurumu wondering about a whole load of other things. "I mean...if he's lied about something like this for so long...what else could he be hiding underneath the steely yet kind surface that makes him up?" She wondered to herself during a break period between the student police's wave of attacks. But she shook her head "Now is not the time to get lost on the small and stupid details...you owe this guy a huge debt and its time you repaid it in full...and your only going to be able to do that if you focus and focus properly..." She told herself as she extended her claws again, readying herself for the next wave of attackers...

"How much longer do you think he's gonna need?" Gin yelled across from his position some fifteen meters on the opposite side of the room to Kurumu. "I don't know, so just keep going...we have to buy him some more time..." She replied as she saw several security committee members take up position some ten meters from herself. The one at the head of the group had short, spikey black hair and a fairly lanky build. The other two looked very much like brothers given they shared the same short, powerful builds and medium length blond hair. She looked around to see if Yukari and Gin had the same sort of numbers...

"Shit...they have us outnumbered on all three sides..." She thought to herself as she quickly tried to come up with a plan for dealing with her opponents increasing numbers. "Shit...looks like we've just got to take them all head on!" She yelled across to the other two. They both nodded. "Whoever takes out their enemies first has to go help whichever of the other two need the most help first!" Yukari yelled as she quickly began readying another magical attack, whilst Gin stretched his back out before replying to Yukari "Don't worry...I'll be over in a few seconds to deal with your goons as well so don't worry!" Kurumu shook her head. How could he be trying to win them over at a time like this? "Just shut your mouth and kick their asses already, will you?"

Gin clicked his neck...

"I'm happy to oblige..."

(Gin's P.O.V)

As much as he hated Tsukune for getting them all into this right mess, Gin also really admired the guy and felt an odd sense of loyalty.

After all, he was a mere human who had taken one of Kyuo's "questionings" and still had the guts to headbutt the arsehole in the face. "Must be one tough son of a bitch..." Gin thought as he slowly moved towards his next three opponents.

He smiled...

"Welcome to the new Restaurant, Arse kicking, may I take your order?" He asked in his usual suave voice before using his super speed to dart behind his opponents, using the surprsining spped of his travel to deliver a straight right punch to the back of the one on the far lefts head, who was quite short at 5'7 with a very slim build. He crumpled almost immediately from the impact. "One fist pie for you sir!" He yelled, before moving on and launching a left straight into the leader of the groups back, causing it to break instantly and the officer to simply crumple to the floor in a heap, screaming in agony as he complained about not being able to feel his legs. "Broken back steak for you..." He laughed as he said the second "order" before simply headbutting his last opponent square in the face, a fairly ugly girl with short green hair and a very slim and short build at about 5'5 "And a forehead sandwich for you, ya' bastard!" His opponent crumpled to the floor the moment the headbutt connected as it broke her already ugly nose and sent a spurt of blood flying towards Gin's face, which seemed to move in slow motion due to Gin's consistent use of his speed, which he used then to avoid the flying blood.

He stood proudly next to his work as he studied the other two girls progress. Both of them were absolutely fine. Kurumu had used a love charm on her three opponents who were now beating one another senseless after Kurumu had clearly told them to fight for her attention. Gin smiled "Beautiful and pretty clever..." He smiled as Kurumu's gaze met his before they both turned to see how Yukari was holding up...

(Yukari's P.O.V)

These guys were jokes if they called themselves monsters.

Yukari had used an ice spell to create a slip trap which one of her attackers stepped on before subsequently slipping, throwing his hands up in the air like he was in a cartoon and he had stepped on a banana and cracking his head open on the floor, a small pool of blood quickly creeping out from the wound and forming a mini lake around his head.

Seeing this happen, the second thug quickly turned tail and started to run the other way, only to be greeted by one of Yukari's washtubs dropping on his head a few seconds later. Yukari performed a small first pump the way Tsukune taught her before turning round to be greeted by the last officer trying to attacker her, but to her surprise, someone was already beating him...and that someone was Gin...again.

Once he had finished with the security committee officer, Yukari nodded her thanks...

Just when the three of them thought they were going to get a break, they heard a scream...

Moka lay crumpled up on the floor, clutching her stomach in agony as Kyuo slowly began to collect what looked like flames in his left and right hands. She tried to get up but fell back down to the floor as Kyuo stopped a few metres short. "No...this can't be happening...Moka doesn't lose !" Yukari screamed to herself in her thoughts as she raced forwards to try to stop Kyuo...

But she felt something hold her back...

She turned to see Gin Holding her cape.

She was about to scream her protest but he cut her off. "Look..." He said pointing to Tsukune...

When she first saw it happen...she couldn't believe her eyes...she just thought she was seeing things, but it happened several more times... in the next few seconds...

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

Kurumu couldn't stand to watch as Kyuo launched his flames at Moka.

She had to close her eyes as she just caught a glimpse of the two fireballs Kyuo head created hurling towards the prone and injured Moka. "No she can't die...not now...not like this...please not like this..." But Kurumu had her thought process interrupted as she was taken off of her feet by an earth shattering loud explosion that originated from where Moka had been laying. She went flying some five or six metres before hitting a wall which cracked at her impact as she slid to the floor she couldn't help but run the worst scenarios through her head...

"Moka's dead...that's it...we're dead...we're all dead...there's no way we can stand up to this kind of power...we're already to weak from fighting those goons..." She told herself as she slowly picked herself up, her back slightly wet from the blood that flowed from several cuts on her back that were caused by the jagged bits of concrete she landed on...

But as she opened her eyes, she was greeted by an unbelievible sight. Moka was still alive and unharmed...

The smoke and dust swirled around the area in front of her, concealing whatever had just saved her...

"How...your dead...YOUR SHOULD BE DEAD!" Kurumu heard Kyuo scream as he looked in disbelief at the swirling of vortex of smoke in front of him...

"Sorry to disappoint you..." Kurumu heard a unforgetable voice respond.

"It can't be..." She thought to herself as she watched the mysterious figure step from the smoke and dust . His body showed none of his injuries that Kyuo and his sick friends had given him...

"Now..." Tsukune said in a voice a cold as death itself...

"Now You've pissed me off..."


	19. Chapter 19: Showdown

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka could not believe what had just happened.

One minute Tsukune was laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood where he had landed after jumping in front of Kyuo's knife throw. The next minute he was stood in front of Moka arms our to his side like he had spread the blast with his hands, almost as if he had teleported, but what was even more disturbing was the fact that it didn't seem to tire him one bit. "That should have taken all of his monster energy..." She thought to herself as she looked up again at Tsukune...

Tsukune turned round and looked at Moka. She must have looked worse than she felt because the first thing Tsukune said after his rude interruption of Kyuo's attempt to kill her was "You did this to Moka?" His voice seemed hollow, devoid of any life or feeling except for a pure hatred for Kyuo. He must have sensed it too because he backed up slightly. Clearly intimidated by Tsukune's recovery. "He shouldn't have been able to have done that..." Moka thought as she slowly struggled to her feet, her entire body aching all over from her fight with Kyuo.

"So what if it was me?" Kyuo asked, gaining his confidence back as he took a step forward, clearly not feeling threatened by Tsukune. Tsukune looked at Kyuo with a blank face. "Because I'm going to kill you Kyuo..." He said in his lifeless and hollow voice as he stepped forward.

That was when Moka noticed something...

His eyes...

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

Tsukune's eyes were completely golden.

They seemed to be oozing with raw demonic power...raw...but unrivaled in-depth. His whole body seemed to be shaking as Tsukune seemed to release more and more of the power he now possessed. "What the...I've never experienced anything like this before...this power...it makes Moka's look pathetic..." But the trouble was that when she didn't think he could release any more energy, the very air around Tsukune started to glow yellow. A thick and swirly yellow that seemed to dance around his body like lightning. Kyuo backed up, clearly as shocked as everyone else was at the power Tsukune was now releasing.

"What the hell are you ?" Kyuo screamed as he launched two fireballs at the approaching Tsukune, but he simply put his hand out in front of himself and the balls slowly fizzled out, before extinguishing complexly still some distance from Tsukune. "How did he..." Kurumu stood there dumbfounded as she watched Tsukune start to smile. "That's all you got?" He asked as he stepped forward another metre. Kyuo stood there frozen in fear, unable to think let alone respond.

"Good..." Tsukune said as he stepped another metre closer. His hands seemed to draw the yellow mist surrounding him to form gauntlets of pure electricity, slowly growing and glowing brighter with every passing second...

"Now it's my turn..." Tsukune said as he launched the two balls of lightning at Kyuo...

(Gin's P.O.V)

When the electrical shots hit Kyuo, he tried to brace against them by crossing his arms in front of him...

But he stood no chance.

The lightning struck him with an unbelievible explosive power, one so powerful that Kyuo was not just sent flying backwards, he was sent clean through the next three or four walls behind him, before finally coming to a rest some two or three rooms back. Gin stood there in utter awe of Tsukune. "Holy shit...he just blasted Kyuo away like he was nothing...how the the hell..." Gin had a million and one things racing through his mind as he searched for an answer to each and every one. But he had his thought process interrupted as Kyuo came crashing back into the main room...except this time...

This time he was in his monster form.

He looked like a fox, but unlike a regular fox he seemed to be made of nothing but pure flames. His face of black fire and his body yellow, whilst his tails ( of which he had four) swirled around and around behind him as he slowly prowled forward, laughing insanely. "You really think something like that's gonna stop a fire demon like me?" He yelled as he slowly began to circle Tsukune. Tsukune shook his head. "No..."

"But I do expect this to kill you..." He said calmly as collectively as he charged up his attack again, only this time...

This time it wasn't yellow...

(Yukari's P.O.V)

The lightning was blue.

"Holy hell he's actually going to try to kill him..." Yukari realised as Tsukune began to turn the very air around him a deep, dark blue that collected around his hands as he slowly advanced towards Kyuo, his eyes slowly following suit as they changed from a malestrom of lightning to a botomless pit as deep as the oceans themselves. Kyuo, who despite being in his monster form, backed away. Clearly unsettled by Tsukune's new level of power he seemed to be using. "What the hell are you ?" Kyuo screamed as he raced towards Tsukune.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare..." He said just before he and Kyuo collided.

Tsukune raised his right arm up and blocked Kyuo's attack before sending one of his now blazing blue fists into Kyuo chest, clearly cracking bone as Kyuo howled in agony and coughed up blood when he hit the floor. Tsukune moved forward. "We ain't done yet..." As he picked up Kyuo and stood him up, before launching a vicious right legged, roundhouse kick that sent Kyuo flying through the seemingly paper-thin walls that lead to the outside, landing in the dirt before digging into the floor and sliding another thirty metres, leaving a massive trail in the ground that followed him to his resting place, a clearing in the middle of the forest.

Tsukune clambered out to go and meet him, whilst Yukari, Kurumu and Gin raced over to Moka who had fallen back to her knees during Tsukune's first attack on Kyuo. She looked like hell. She had several cuts running across her face. Her entire school jacket was covered in blood and ripped to shreds, with one sleeve missing and the other torn half-way up her arm. He silver hair was matted in several places with blood whilst her breathing still came in heavy and ragged gasps.

Yukari threw her arms around her neck and began to cry. "I thought you were dead Moka..." she sobbed into the vampires shoulder. She stayed there like this for a few moments before Moka finally pushed her off. "But...I'm still alive...so don't...don't get so upset Yukari..." She murmured as Gin and Kurumu helped her to her feet, Gin putting her right arm over his shoulder as they slowly began to walk outside.

"Come on...I don't wanna miss Tsukune beating the living shit out of this asshole..." He said excitedly as they made their way to the main door. "Hey Moka...last time I check control of lightning doesn't come under the list of Vampire powers...so care to explain what the hell is going on?" Kurumu asked as she shouldered Moka's other arm. Moka shook her head limply "No...it doesn't...to be honest ...I'm as confused as you guys are about all of this..." She said as she slowly let her head hang a bit as she fought to control her breathing.

Eventually they opened the door...

The door to Kyuo and Tsukune's showdown...

(Moka's P.O.V)

Kyuo had unlocked the last stage of his power by the time Moka was dragged outside by Gin and Kurumu.

He laughed before trying to intimidate Tsukune.

"You just got lucky before...this is my true power...my ultimate battle form !" He yelled as he gathered impossibly hot white flames in his left and right hands. To Moka, Kyuo now looked pretty much the same as his human form albeit a bit taller and burlier with four white-hot tails hanging around on his backside. "Please...be careful Tsukune..." She murmured quietly to herself as Kyuo finished summoning the power he required to attack, placing both his hands together to form one pure ball of white fire.

"TAKE THIS YOU FUCKER!" Kyuo screamed as he launched the flaming white ball at Tsukune. Moka closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch.

**BOOOOOOMMMMMMM! **

There was an earth shattering explosion that sent dust and small bits of debris flying everywhere as a few struck Moka and the others as they shielded their eyes from the dust. It cleared from around Kyuo first, revealing a smug look on his face, as he clearly thought he had just completely obliterated Tsukune.

He began to laugh insanely as he began taunting the probable ash that was Tsukune "You gave me a good run for my money, I'll give you that punk, but no-one bea..." He was cut off as he coughed up a huge amount of blood whilst even more began to dribble out of the sides of his mouth. Everyone stopped and looked down to Kyuo's stomach...

But instead if his stomach, a large blue fist was protruding out of, covered in blood and bits of organs as it ripped its way through Kyuo's stomach.

Kyuo stumbled around for a bit before falling to his knees, using his hands to explore where his stomach once was and a gaping hole now resided. "You threatened and tortured me..." Moka heard a voice as cold as death say as it slowly seeped from the dust like the voice of a ghost. "You then threatened my friends and nearly killed me..." Tsukune said as he slowly stepped out of the shadows, keeping his hollow voice all the way through...

"I could have forgiven you for those things..." Tsukune said as he walked around to Kyuo's front and pulled him to his feet with one hand.

"But..."

Moka watched as he slowly backed away a few meters from Kyuo before continuing. "I CANNOT forgive what you did to Moka..." Moka's mind froze over. "He's doing all of this...for me...even after...after being so...so cold..." She was still partially lost in her thoughts as Tsukune summoned up another bought of lightning, this one looking even more powerful than the others, if that was even possible...

"Any last words, shit head?" Tsukune yelled across to the broken form of Kyuo who used his last ounce of strength to lift his gaze from his stomach to Tsukune before uttering his final words...

"Do it..." He murmured through his blood filled mouth.

Tsukune smiled...

"I'm more than happy to oblige you..." Tsukune said softly.

When his bolts of lightning connected with Kyuo, they hit with the force of an artillery strike, blowing Kyuo back at an unbelievable speed, as his broken body tore through anything and everything in its way. It seemed to travel for miles into the forest before the sound of bones cracking and trees uprooting and breaking as Kyuo finally came to a halt.

Tsukune looked over at Moka with a small smile on his face.

"Think I... over did it ...a bit... didn't I?" He asked her inbetween ragged breaths. Moka then did something she hadn't done in a while...

She laughed...

"I don't think you went far enough..." Moka replied lamely as she tried to stand on her own two feet...

Tsukune nodded and started to head over to them...

But he collapsed on the floor after his first step...

"TSUKUNE!"...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hey Guys, **

** So I thought I would get this update out as chapter 65 of season two of the Manga is now readable on Mangafox. And seeing as how shocking and pretty darn cool it is, I felt like pumping out this set of updates (which will continue to be done in three's by the way as that's what the majority wants.) in order to celebrate what looks like the end of Vol. 13 of the Manga and potentially the end of season two...**

**So that will mean you guys will now be free to follow this (hopefully) amazing story as it now begins to unfold and deepen with now every passing update. I know, I know, I'm getting all excited too about it all, and hopefully I can live up to all of your expectations. But just as a note, not EVERYHTING will be revealed in part one of my (hopefully) four-part project, so don't expect loads of answers straight away. And nobody panick, Mizore will show up soon enough.**

**So let's try and get at least five or six reviews for this set of updates and I will try my best to get the next set done for tomorrow! **

**So read, review, favourite and follow and most importantly, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria **


	20. Chapter 20: The start of a long road

Tsukune had arrived in Hatakeyama some time around three in the morning. He was unbelievably sleepy, but he knew he had to keep on moving and find somewhere secluded to get some rest. After nearly half an hour of aimless wandering, Tsukune finally arrived at some abandoned buildings on the outskirts of town.

The one Tsukune chose to rest in still had a front door... but it was fairly rotten and useless as it only hung on one hinge but still, it was a front door all the same. All of the windows were boarded up with some old manky looking pieces of plywood whilst the walls themselves were covered in large pieces of graffiti art or messages, most ending in "...off..." Tsukune smiled to himself. "At least this place has some character..." He thought to himself as he gingerly opened the door, fearing some poor down-and-out person may have already made this their home...

Tsukune turned on the flashlight app on his phone as he stepped inside. "Looks like nobody's home..." He murmured as he set foot inside what appeared to be a living room, with a sofa that had collapsed completely on both sides and had several patches of mold growing over it, whilst an old tv stand was left with a heavy coating of dust hiding what Tsukune presumed to be a cheapish wood underneath. "Unless there's a new colour of wood called "dead tree"..." Tsukune laughed at his own private little Joke.

"Suppose I should check the other rooms as well..." Tsukune told himself as he headed for a door on the opposite side of the room. After some ten or fifteen minutes of searching every nook and cranny of that rickety old shack, Tsukune was content to find out that nobody seemed to have lived here since it was abandoned however long ago.

He eventually decided to settle down in what appeared to be the master bedroom, although it was hard to tell as the room was completely bare apart from a few odd pieces of paper or newspaper. Tsukune smiled "Home-sweet fucking home..." He murmured as he let his rucksack drop to the floor and slide down next to it...

As he tried to force his body to get some rest, his mind couldn't help but wonder in the eerie silence of the area. "I wonder if anybody will notice later that I'm gone..." He thought to himself as he drew his knees up to his head and placed his chin on them. "I mean...I've run away before...and each time they take longer and longer to call the police...but..." Tsukune slowly began to feel tears well up in his eyes as he thought about his situation even more.

"I mean...will anybody care that I'm gone..." the tears that had welled up were now slowly trickling down his face like rain on a car window, "I have no friends...no family...hell the only thing anyone even know's me for is being an orphan..." He felt the tears flow faster the more he thought about it , "...Who's gonna miss a dumpster kid like me...why would they miss me?..."

Tsukune slowly began to sob quietly into his own knees which he gripped his arms, tighter and tighter with every passing second. After staying there like that for a few minutes, he eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He awoke several hours later to the sound of passing cars.

Tsukune slowly sat up and raised his arms above his head in order to stretch his back out. After a few moments he moved his head side to side in order to try and work out the stiffness that had slowly set in over the past few hours. After a few moments, the stiffness faded and Tsukune delved into his bag to retrieve his phone. After several incorrect attempts at the password due to his drowsiness, Tsukune finally gained access to his phone to check for messages and the like.

"Good...nobodys called yet...still got some time before the police start searching..." Tsukune murmured to himself as he delved into his rucksack and found his wallet. He did a quick count up of all the cash that he had bought with him. He smiled. "It's enough I suppose...but I'll eventually have to nick some..." He told himself before smiling again at the thought of some posh fool believing he had dropped his wallet and that it hadn't been lifted by a twelve and a half-year old boy.

Tsukune's stomach slowly began to rumble and his throat dry up. "Suppose I should go get something to eat and drink..." He thought as he pulled himself to his feet before packing up his stuff and heading out of the dreary old house. He spent around fifteen minutes walking until he finally came across a small take-away joint. Tsukune ordered a stir-fry and a bottle of water ( it was almost the end of lunch service and Tsukune felt like a hot meal.) before quickly making his way back to his little abandoned house and swiftly devouring the stir-fry and drinking the bottle of water which he decided to keep and fill up at a public fountain when he got the chance.

Tsukune spent a few minutes letting his food settle before getting his mobile phone again and running through the text Alice had sent him whilst he was on the bus. He read through it one last time for the details:

**_Tsukune, hope your okay. _**

**_The Guy you need to contact is Mizakue Satoma. His number is 07765478. He will arrange everything else. Just make sure you are careful..._**

**_I don't want to see you get hurt, _**

**_Alice._**

Tsukune smiled as he remembered Alice. Her incredibly gorgeous face and eloquent voice made Tsukune smile. And the fact she had kept her word meant she was not trying to fuck around with Tsukune's head. "Christ I think she's the first girl I've ever had an extended conversation with...how sad..." Tsukune said as he laughed to himself as he slowly began to punch in Satoma's number.

It took almost half a minute of dialing before Tsukune got a response...

"_Who is this and how did you get my number_?" A gnarly voice barked down the phone. Tsukune gulped, he hadn't expected quite this kind of response. He had to collect his scattered thoughts before he answered.

"I'm Tsukune Aono and I got this number from Alice Walker, she said you may have some information about my parents that I could use to track them down..." Tsukune waited apprehensively, expecting the man on the other end of the phone to bite his head of again, but instead, he seemed to relax at the mention of his own and Alice's name. "_Ahhhhhh so you're the one that Alice said she would send my way..."_ Tsukune sighed in relief. "So you can help me?" Tsukune asked as opened up the notepad in his phone, ready to write down any information. The man on the other end laughed _"Yeah I can help ya', best part is though, the Walker family have already paid for you to get this information, so you better turn up unless you want to piss us both off ."_ The man laughed again as he quickly informed Tsukune he would text him the location they would need to meet at and where Satoma would give Tsukune everything he had on his parents, whilst Tsukune assured him he would turn up on time.

So Tsukune sat there and waited, and waited and waited for what felt like an age, every passing second seeming to last an hour. After what was only a five-minute wait, Tsukune received the text.

"Right...let's see where I'm going..."

(7 pm, Outskirts of Hatakeyama.)

Eventually, the taxi that Tsukune took managed to fight through the mid-town evening traffic and reach the other side of town. The taxi driver kept on questioning Tsukune throughout the whole journey, like why he was going out there and if his mum and dad knew where he was going. To the first question Tsukune said one of his mates was picking him up out there and they were then going to a friend's house another half an hour away. But to the second question, Tsukune sort of danced around the subject and avoided giving a straight answer ( he'd learnt that after several years of talking himself out of bad situations with orphanage attendants, teachers and the police on a few occasions...).

The place Satoma had sent Tsukune to meet him at was an old, abandoned industrial complex, surrounded by an eight foot cinderblock wall that was already crumbling in places and had razor wire running along the top. "No chance to climb over then..." Tsukune murmured as he walked towards the wrought iron gate that was situated in the middle of the wall. He tugged heavily on one side and it moved a bit. "Great...more hard work...just what I fucking' need..." He repeated the process several times until he had a gap big enough for him to slip through.

Once inside the complex, he noticed how much bigger it looked now he was inside of it. Long black chimneys, stained from soot after years of use climbed high into the sky like some sort of circular apartment buildings. The building they were next to were made of a sickly looking grey stone that was again crumbling in places, all of the buildings had at last half of their windows broken as far as Tsukune could see, and only some were boarded up. "Cheery place..." Tsukune murmured to himself as he slowly set of into the complex, looking to find Satoma.

After a few minutes of aimless wandering, he finally ran into someone. The first contact he had with the man was when he called to him from within one of the buildings. "You the guy Satoma said would be picking up some info today?" Tsukune looked to his left and saw a well-built man who was in his late thirties or early forties. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of white trainers to complete the look. He had grey eyes and a shaved head, along with a blank, expressionless face and a cruel, thick and long scar running from his right temple all the way to the right corner of his mouth.

Tsukune hated to admit it but he was scared. He slowly collected his thoughts and courage and answered the man. "Yeah, I'm Tsukune Yoshimori." He replied. The bloke smiled a bit "You're a lot younger than I thought you would be..." The burly man stated bluntly. Tsukune smiled a bit "Is there an age restriction on buying information?" He asked.

The man laughed a bit before he signalled with his hand to come over. He opened the door next to him and told Tsukune to just follow the corridor to the office. Tsukune nodded his head and followed the winding passage. The walls were dirty and grimy from years of poor treatment whilst stray bits of paper and wrappers crunched under Tsukune's feet as he picked his way through the passageway to find a door at the end.

Tsukune decided it would be better to knock before entering.

"That you Mr. Yoshimori?" The same voice from the telephone called through the rickety old door.

"Yeah its me..." Tsukune replied, hoping not to find a shotgun or some other booby trap waiting on the other side of the door. "Come in!" The voice said as it slipped through the door. So Tsukune grabbed a hold of the door handle and he opened it.

On a desk in the middle of the room was a phone and a brown folder held together by a black elastic band. Tsukune looked around. The room was empty save for the desk, phone and file. "Errrrrrr where are you Mr Satoma?" Tsukune asked as he gingerly stepped into the office. _"Ahhhhh spot of bad luck my good fellow, see I have some urgent business to attend to so this was the only way of doing this..."_ He stated as Tsukune heard a rush of traffic come from the phone's speaker. "That's fine, I understand..." Tsukune stated as he slowly put his hand on the file. "Everythings in here?" Tsukune asked as he unshouldered his bag and got ready to stuff it into his bag.

_"It's all there, everything I could find about your parents...they must really not wanna be found by someone...this has got the smell of a professional cover up to me... So I've also included a list of possible people they could have used to help ahhhhhhh...dissappear"_ Satoma stated as Tsukune stuffed the file in the bag.

"Thanks..." Tsukune said as he headed out of the door with the information he needed now safely stuffed away.

_"No problem...and good luck finding them !"_ Satoma yelled over the traffic interfering with his phone before dropping the call.

Tsukune let his head hang...

"Yeah...somehow I get the feeling I'm gonna need it..."


	21. Chapter 21: Return to vague normality

Tsukune shot up from his pillow, his eyes wide open but his mind completely oblivious to the world around him.

He was absolutely drenched in a cold sweat all over his body. His eyes took a few seconds to fully adjust to the light, his mind and other senses though were still disoriented. "Where...where am I..." He thought to himself as his body quickly tensed up, ready to react to anything. After a few seconds he felt a hand on his right shoulder that slowly guided him back to his pillow. He turned his head to see Kurumu sat there, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she had clearly been doing. She was saying stuff that Tsukune couldn't really hear for another few seconds.

"...ukune?" He heard her voice call to him as his hearing finally returned. "Tsukune ?" She asked in a much more pressing tone. He smiled as he tried to move his body before realising how sore it all was. "Hey Kurumu..." He finally managed to say in-between some still fairly ragged gasps of breath. Kurumu breathed a huge sigh of relief "I'm so glad to see you finally awake..." She said as her eyes seemed to slowly well up again.

Against all of his body's wishes, Tsukune managed to summon up enough energy to sit himself up properly and lean against the back of the bed he was lying in. "Where am I?" He croaked through his dry throat as he looked around for something to drink. "The infirmary... we bought you here after...after..." She faltered as she rummaged around on the floor and eventually produced a bottle of mineral water. Tsukune smiled weakly "Hey if it's upsetting, we don't have to talk about it..." He muttered as Kurumu slowly unscrewed the lid of the bottle and bought the drink to Tsukune's lips...

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

Kurumu was unsure as to if she should be afraid of Tsukune or even more protective.

After his battle with Kyuo, Kurumu had spent countless hours at his bedside, making sure he was okay and that everything that he needed doing was done absolutely perfectly. But she could still not work out whether this was because she was afraid of him or whether it was because she...she...

Whether it was because she loved him.

Part of her told her it was because of a rational fear of Tsukune now. After all he had just killed someone for hurting Moka, and that just made her wince at the thought of what he would do to anyone who pissed him off enough, and not only that, he had actually destroyed Kyuo's body as no trace was ever found after the trail of destruction his corpse left through the forest by the time Tsukune's bolts of lightning had done their work. That was the second part of her fear now of Tsukune...

His power...

When he unleashed his power in the Security Committee HQ, he clearly proved he was anything but human. After all, the last time Kurumu checked, human's didn't have the power to bend lightning to their will with such devastating effect. And he was supposed to be a human...

"There is no way he is a human...not after all that power he displayed...but what the hell could he be?" Kurumu thought as Tsukune slowly drank the bottle of water she had bought with her just incase he was thirsty when he woke up. Whilst he was drinking, Kurumu ran through all of the possible creatures he could be "Wizard? No, they don't get that powerful...especially this young... An elemental? No... he would have already known about his control over his element... and besides that power was at least S class level...no,no,no that was deffinantly at LEAST double S class if not a Triple S class amount of power..."

Then her mind wandered to the second side of the argument.

She did love him.

How could she not? After all, he saved from that scary inner Moka and they had shared some great times together (like filling Yukari's hat with some whipped cream...), and she really did love almost everything about him. He was handsome and kind and strong...but one thing bug Kurumu...

"Even after all this time he's still so private...so...distant...I hang out with him all the time but a barely know anything about him..."

Kurumu's private argument with herself continued until Tsukune had finished his drink. "Thanks...I feel a lot better now Kurumu..." He pulled out one of his smiles that he sometimes did, a sad and longing smile that could melt away any girls heart, even if it was unintentional on his part...

Kurumu couldn't help herself any longer. She threw her arms around Tsukune's neck and placed her head on his chest and began to sob uncontrollably. Instantly Kurumu felt a strong, powerful arm pull her into a tight embrace whilst another soft and gentle hand slowly began to stroke her hair. She kept sobbing for a few more moments before she finally spoke...

"When you jumped in front of that knife and...and..." Kurumu had to shake her head to clear the image of Tsukune's broken body lying there, the silver hilt of the knife protruding out of his chest. "...I thought you were dead...we all did..." She managed to mutter out before she started sobbing uncontrollably again for a few moments, with Tsukune stroking her hair to try and calm her down. It had the intended effect as Kurumu slowly regained control of her thoughts as she tried to press her head deeper into Tsukune's chest...

"Hey...don't you worry...it was gonna take more than that to take me out anyway..." He softly told her as he smiled again, and for the first time in two days, Kurumu smiled as well. "I thought you were gone...I thought I'd lost you..." She whispered as she gripped around him tighter and tighter, wanting to never let go. He placed the hand he had been using to stroke her hair under her chin and nudged her face so her eyes met his gaze. "I would NEVER leave you like that Kurumu...never like that..." She smiled as she wiped her eyes before laying her head back down on his chest.

"Promise me something Tsukune..." She whispered as her grip tightened again around him. "What?" he asked as he sat up a bit more, forcing Kurumu to pull away from him without releasing her grip around his neck so that she was sat up, face to face with him. "Promise you'll never do something that **STUPID** ever again!" She said as she released her grip on Tsukune and sat herself down on the edge of the bed...

He seemed to have to process the request before he finally nodded his approval...

She smiled...

At least he was safe and awake now...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune had sat up next to Kurumu, who had then rested her head on his shoulder when Gin decided to barge in unannounced.

"Don't worry Kurumu, I'll watch over Zeus as he..." Gin stopped mid thought train as a mischievous grin slowly crept across his face. "Oh...hi Tsukune..." He said as he slowly took a step back. Both Tsukune and Kurumu were blushing like mad at being caught like this. "Ehhhhhh hey Gin...just so you know...nothing...ya know..." Tsukune said as he stumbled together some sort of answer in his mind. "Shit...shit, shit, shit...if he tells Moka about this I am completely screwed!" Tsukune told himself as he pressured himself further to try and come up with an answer.

Obviously, Gin could tell that Tsukune was struggling to come up with a suitable answer as he started laughing hysterically at Tsukune and Kurumu. "Don't worry...officially...** nothing happened**..." He said slowly nodding his head as he stepped back out of the room. Kurumu regained her composure, stood up, marched over to Gin and glared at him with scowl on her face "Gin if you say anything I swear I will..." Gin held up his hands in innocence as he continued to back out of the room. "Don't worry...I ain't gonna say anything, so you don't need to worry!" He said as he stepped back out into a seemingly deserted corridor, ready to close it but he was stopped at the last second by Tsukune.

"Hey Gin...we need to hang out later..." Tsukune shouted out to him, making a drinking gesture with his right hand.

Gin grinned as he responded "Sure thing, what... seven o'clock in my room?" Tsukune nodded in approval "If I can move..." He said with a small grin on his face. "Great see ya' there!" Gin shouted as he disappeared from the doorway and into the corridor. Kurumu stood there with a look of confusion replacing her scowl. "Why would you want to hang out with **HIM**?" She asked as she marched over to Tsukune.

"Are you two going to go peep on some poor unsuspecting girls?" She asked as the scowl returned to her face. Tsukune held his hands up and protested his innocence.

"No, I just thought I may as well get to know the guy..."

Kurumu glared at him for a long few seconds, with Tsukune anticipating Kurumu to not take the bait...but luckily...

She did...

She relaxed and her scowl was replaced with a smile...

"It would be nice to see you two get along I suppose..."

"Still got it..." Tsukune told himself before nodding slightly...

(A few hours later)

After turning up in the lunch hall and nearly getting tackled to the floor by Moka who proceeded to scold Tsukune on taking stupid risks for about five minutes whilst avoiding crying before apologising about her behaviour and crying on Tsukune's shoulder (but in Tsukune's mind, he should have been the one apologising, but Moka wouldn't let him get a word in sideways...)

Yukari simply hugged him and told him not to go and do anything stupid with a small smile on her face that told him she would still help with his "issue". He tried to ask about what happened as he couldn't really remember much. Nobody gave Tsukune a straight answer. Also, for the rest of the day as he hobbled about with Moka and Kurumu's help, he could have sworn everyone was looking at him like he was a known criminal, and that made him feel uneasy...

**_Really uneasy..._**

After getting back to his room and finishing up any work that he had missed over the past few days to injury (as Tsukune had lost nearly two days which he could still hardly believe..) Tsukune had a quick shower and then got changed into something a bit more casual in the way of a blue shirt, a pair of black jeans and white trainers.

He had to cross the small communal area in the center of the block to get access to Gin's room, and that gave him time to think.

The area was not very large, only a fifteen by ten area that held a few trees and shrubs that had bloomed into life over the past few weeks. There were two paths that snaked their ways through the mini garden, converging in the exact center.

As Tsukue walked along the path that lead to Gin's side of the building, Tsukune couldn't help but wonder as to why everyone was giving him odd looks. "Well I look perfectly fine thanks to the Nurse and Yukari... maybe it's because I got let off not having to do any Homework...". His mind then wondered as to why nobody was giving him a straight answer as to what happened that day. "They're probably not keen to remember much about it for a while I suppose..." He told himself as he looked for Gin's room...

Eventually he came to the right door.

"Room 203..." Tsukune muttered as he knocked on the door with his right hand and stopped his thought train, deciding to leave it for later.

There was some scuffling about and Tsukune could have sworn he heard Gin trip over as he made his way to the door. Eventually, after what seemed like an age. Gin finally opened his door...

"Ahhhhh Tsukune Ma Man, glad you made it! Welcome to my "home"!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hey Guys, **

** Sorry this update is a chapter shorter than I normally do, but given the fact that I did a four chapter update not long ago and I busted my balls to get the last one done, I thought I would take a small liberty and only do a two chapter update today. **

**Also, I will be fairly busy over the weekend so I am not to sure if in between attending to family business and watching the Lions (For those of you who follow or know anything about Rugby...). And also on Sunday I will be trying to find a way of watching the first Episode of the new season of one of my favourite anime's, High School DxD, with English sub whilst again attending to some family business again...**

**Now, for those of you who know what I speak of, first of all, good people, you are well educated in the anime world. To those of you who have never heard of or seen a High School DxD episode or read the manga ect, SHAME ON YOU, Watch the first season on YouTube! (Note it is hardly a PG anime, so you have been warned!) **

**So for those reasons I may or may not be uploading anything this weekend so I apologise in advance if I don't, so please accept these two chapters in compensation! **

**Oh and finally, big shout out to another slight boon in my follows and fav's numbers, it really means a lot to me to have this small yet loyal group of followers, you guys are the reason I keep writing !**

**But always remember to read,review, fave and follow and, **

**Of course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria **


	22. Chapter 22: A night to remember

Tsukune was still holding his own against the whisky and Sake Gin had somehow managed to sneak onto campus. Gin on the other hand...

Well Gin was going to have a slight head-ache come the morning...

They had spent the past few hours talking a bit of trash, making jokes and making "lists" i.e hottest girl in school (which they voted as Moka hands down...) and generally getting to know one another. Gin came from a relatively average family. His farther worked in an office in the human world whilst his mother owned a "herbal remedies" shop in the monster world. Tsukune was actually rather intrigued by Gin's past, not so much because it was actually interesting, but more so on the fact that he had never really spoken to many people about their personal lives, if any apart from **her**...

Although nothing seemed out of the ordinary (at least for a werewolf...) Tsukune was really enjoying the company.

"It's nice to be able to talk to another guy on equal terms about all of this..." Tsukune sat there thinking to himself as Gin stumbled drunkenly over to his mini fridge to acquire himself another drink. Tsukune smiled "Well he may be a pervert at times...but he's actually really cool..." Tsukune told himself as he sat up on the sofa he had reclined on for the past hour or so whilst Gin told him about his past and decided to properly look around the room...

Gin's place was fairly similar to Tsukune's minus the fact Tsukune actually had his book in a pile on his desk and not strewn out across the desk and around a metre square area around it. Also, Gin had several human world posters of cars and girls, one on every wall, of his room. Tsukune smiled "Christ...you'd look at this place and you'd think regular teenage boy...not world class super perv..." Tsukune laughed a little bit at his own private joke as Gin finally managed to pick his way back from the fridge to his seat, another mini sofa, just opposite Tsukune, before reclining out on it, stretching his back as he prepared for the next bout of conversation.

"So then Tsuki ma' man..." (Gin had insisted on calling him that it his drunken state as it was shorter...) Gin stopped to hic-up half way through his sentence before continuing, "...tell me a bit about yourself...after all I've been *hic* rather rude and done a *hic* load of talking so y*hic* go now..." Tsukune was taken slightly aback. He'd never been asked about his past before, nobody was actually that interested, or got close enough to him to to ask Tsukune about his personal life.

Tsukune sat there pondering what to do for a few seconds. "Just make something up, it's none of his dammned business any ways..." One side of Tsukune's mind was telling him whilst the other half was screaming at him to tell Gin at least SOME of the truth, for now at least, and besides there was a big chance that he would forget most of what Tsukune told him so either way it was a win win for Tsukune, as he would finally be able to tell someone a bit about himself and not risk any repercussions.

However he must have taken longer than he thought he had because Gin sat up slightly and with his drunken suave voice and told Tsukune "Don't worry...I wo*hic*n't tell anybodies nothin's if you don't want me to..." Gin said as he clearly felt the effects of the room spinning as he lied down again. Tsukune nodded his head, still not entirely sure as to how he should approach this. "Promise?" He asked Gin, who nodded his head and drew a fake cross over his heart with his shaking right hand. "Well if he's this drunk he probably won't remember jack shit and this will be a good chance for me to get some stuff off of my chest..."

"Well..." He began as he tensed up slightly at the prospect of what he was about to say, "...as you know I'm a human who's been going to a school for monsters..." Gin laughed as he looked from the ceiling to Tsukune and said drunkenly "Yeah riiiiiiigggggghhhhtttt "Human."..."Gin laughed as he made air quotation marks with his hands. Tsukune shook his head, smiling a bit before continuing "...any ways, I don't really have a family...well I have an adopted family..." Before Tsukune could continue Gin sat up and looked at Tsukune again before finally managing to stumble through his following sentence "So...you must be...a wadda' ya' call 'em...orp...dorphan...corphan..." Tsukune let him stumble through several wrong answers before informing him the word he was looking for was Orphan. Gin smiled and nodded "That's da' word *hic*...so your one of 'em?" Gin asked as he slowly placed his feet on the floor before taking another swig of his Sake.

Tsukune smiled...

"Yeah, I've been an orphan since day one..." He stopped as he felt his throat get caught and tears well up in his eyes. But he managed to battle them down after taking a sip of the whisky Gin had poured him, which felt soft going down at first before giving its characteristic dry and slightly odd kick as it worked its way through Tsukune's body. Eventually, when the alcohol had calmed his nerves, he continued. "...I was only recently adopted by a young couple who were struggling to have their own children...they've raised me like I was their own ever since I came into their care...even though I'm hardly the perfect son..." Tsukune stopped as more tears began to well up in his eyes and slowly trickle down his face like raindrops on a car-door window. He took a long gulp of his whisky as Gin stumbled from his seat and sat himself down next to Tsukune who now had tears racing down his face.

"Hey...it's okay man..." Gin told him as he put his arm around Tsukune's shoulder. At first, he tried to push it away, but as he realised it was there as a genuine effort of comforting him, Tsukune finally broke down as he threw his head into his hands and began to sob, all the time Gin was there just patting him on the shoulder and whispering him a few words of apology for prying so much.

"Hey man...I didn't mean to *hic* upset you..." He said as he turned Tsukune round and pulled him into a full hug. Tsukune sobbed on his shoulder for a few minutes before finally speaking. "Thank you Gin..." He whispered in-between sobs. Gin pulled away slightly. "Why are you thanking me?" He asked as he pulled himself out of the embrace and let Tsukune sniffle a few times before answering. "I've...your..." Gin seemed to understand what Tsukune was trying to tell him as he nodded and let off one of his trademark smiles. "Hey man...I feel honoured that I'm the first person you told, man...I really do..." He stopped for a few seconds to allow Tsukune to regain his composure...

"The fact you told me all of this...I know I can never understand *hic* how hard that was for you...*hic*...but just so ya' know..." He stopped for a few seconds, clearly feeling the effects of tears welling up himself...

He put his hands on Tsukune's shoulders "After tonight...no matter what, you are my brother Tsukune, and I promise I will be here if you ever need to talk about this or..." He stopped to cock his head to his soaking wet right shoulder, "I'll be here as a shoulder to cry on to..."

Tsukune smiled as he looked at the floor.

"Thanks Gin..." He muttered as Gin pulled him to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you *hic* back to your room ma' man..."

**(Friday that same week)**

Tsukune was lying in bed when he heard an all too familiar happy-go-lucky voice call to him from its favourite seat in the corner of Tsukune's room. "_Come on you lazy sod ! It's time for school today!" _Tsukune sat bolt up-right in his bed before literally leaping from under the covers, and in what seemed a second, Tsukune was holding Totomi in the air with his right arm whilst his left was drawn back and ready to pound his so-called "friend" into oblivion.

Totomi was wearing his regular black Ascot and flat peak, but for some reason, he wasn't wearing his trademark hoodie. _"Now, is this any way to greet the guy who saved your sorry arse?"_ Totomi asked as he eyes slowly moved around the room, as if he was trying to avoid Tsukune's gaze...

"What...are...**YOU**...doing...In...My...Room?" Tsukune asked in a voice as cold as death itself, just hoping Totomi would say something stupid and give him a reason to beat him shitless. _"Why, I was checking up on our investment..." _He choked through his slowly dwindling air supply as he slowly looked Tsukune up and down_, "...and by you reaction, I would say it's safe for now..." _His eyes had a small glint in them as he said those last few words.

That was when Tsukune realised what he had just managed to do. He dropped Totomi before he quickly ran his eyes over his own body, using his mirror in the bathroom to check his back. "I look exactly the same..." He muttered as he ran his right hand over his face to make sure it wasn't a mask. "I don't feel any different..." He muttered as he returned to the main living room where Totomi was stood with his arms folded. Tsukune felt his anger build up again.

"What happened at the School Police HQ?" Tsukune asked with a sense of urgency in his voice. Totomi looked at him, and if eyes could smile, Tsukune could imagine them beaming away. _"You want the long or short version?"_ Totomi asked as he slowly sat himself back down. Tsukune looked up at the clock on his wall.

He still had two and a half hours before he had to go to school...

"The long version, Totomi...and don't skip on any details..."

Totomi nodded and pointed towards the bed.

"I would sit down if I was you..." He told Tsukune as he moved towards the bed.

" 'Cuz this is gonna be one fucking long arse story mate..."


	23. Chapter 23: New girl in school

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka had been daydreaming ever since Tsukune finally woke up after... he nearly died.

"We should have been there sooner... if we were... then perhaps none of this wouldn't have happened..." Moka told herself as she continued to beat herself up over what happened in the Security committee HQ. "I mean...we shouldn't have waited as long as we did...but then again we did need the time to plan and prepare..." She argued with herself as she continued walking to school. Eventually, after a short while, her focus changed from the others and her indecisiveness to Tsukune's power...

As she felt like she needed an expert opinion, Moka tried to talk to her inner self. "Hey, Ura...you there ?" She asked timidly in her thoughts. At first there was no response, but after a fairly short delay, Moka finally got an answer. "What is it Ommote?" She asked as she finally began to communicate with her outer self. Outer Moka's froze for a moment.

"What if she tells me to stay away from him and the next time Tsukune awakens her, she beats him up?..." Her mind ran through hundreds of other possibilities before she was interrupted by her inner self. "Ommote you had better not awakened me just for some joke..." Inner Moka began to say, with outer Moka detecting the anger that was creeping into her voice. "No, no...I was just wondering if you might have any idea as to what Tsukune is..." She told her timidly, afraid of what she might say next, but to Moka's surprise, it wasn't the reply she was expecting...

"I have no idea...I've searched my mind for any and all possibilities but none of it makes any sense...and that could make him dangerous..." She began to say. Outer Moka's heart began to sink a little "Please don't ask me to stay away!" She yelled at her inner self in her mind. To which Ura Moka laughed at. "On the contrary, I was going to suggest we stay with him..." Moka stopped walking and looked at the rosary around her neck dumbfounded.

"What? Why?..." Moka had a million and one things racing through her mind, but she had her thought process interrupted by her inner self's reply. "Well, I mean he is extremely powerful, there is no denying that, I mean it looked like he wasn't even really trying in the police HQ, so that would remove the need to constantly remove the rosary...also..." Inner Moka stumbled a bit...

Outer Moka searched her mind for a reason as to why she had stopped...

That was when it hit her.

"You fancy him, don't you Ura?" Moka asked with a slight giggle as she began walking again. Inner Moka seemed taken aback as she struggled to pull some sort of reply from her mind. "Errrrrrr...no it's nothing like...ya' know... I mean he is really good-looking and has a great body but...no wait what I meant to say...errrrrrr..." She continued to stumble together an answer as her outer self began giggling out of control. "There's nothing wrong with saying you like someone Ura..." Moka managed to fit in between two of her giggling fits. Inner Moka continued to try to stumble together an answer, all the time with her outer self giggling and making fun of her...

Luckily she was saved by the very guy they were talking about...

"Hey Moka !"...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune was relieved to see Moka's smile as she turned round and returned the call.

"Tsukune !" She yelped cutely as she ran over and hugged him. And for the first time in a while, he hugged her back. She smelt heavenly, like lavender and several other amazing aromas that he couldn't quite place, but he knew smelt divine. They stood there like this for a few seconds, Tsukune savouring every moment he had with her. "Never again..." He told himself "Never again do something stupid like that...how could you hurt Moka like that...you of all people know what it feels like to be betrayed," His mind flashed back to that painful night, causing him to grimace in anguish at what had been possibly the closest thing Tsukune could have imagined to hell on earth. He shook his head slightly to clear it before continuing on his thought train "...so don't ever betray her trust again..." Tsukune told himself as he and Moka finally released their grips around one another.

Moka looked at him with her radiant smile and beautiful deep sea-green eyes for a few seconds before speaking. "So how are you after...you know..." Moka drifted off towards the end as he smiled at her and told her "Don't worry...I'm fine..." He stopped before he said what he wanted to. "You owe her this apology, mate, for scaring her... even if you're not the best at them...she deserves it, so do your best..." He told himself as he quickly thought about how to go about this. Moka obviously could tell something was on his mind as they started walking...

"Tsukune, something's bothering you...what is it?" Moka asked in possibly the cutest voice Tsukune had ever heard. He stopped and smiled. "Moka...I'm sorry about the other day...I almost got myself killed and you too nearly...it was all my fault..." He trailed off as he remembered beating up that punk of a security committee officer that started the whole fiasco...

Moka smiled at him "Hey don't worry about it. The past is the past...we're still all here and we're still all friends aren't we ? " She looked at Tsukune with large, puppy-dog style eyes and a small smile gracing her lips. He smiled "Of course we are..." He trailed off as he noticed Moka lick her lips.

He smiled...

Tsukune sighed heavily."You want to suck my blood, don't you ?" He asked as he undid his shirt collar and exposed his neck fully. Moka held her hands up and tried to protest her innocence "No,no,no...what gave you that idea..." She trailed off slightly and licked her lips again, this time a bit slower than before. Tsukune smiled and laughed a little "Well you're not being very discreet about hiding the fact you want to suck my blood..." He told her as he stepped closer to her.

"I...I...I'm...I didn't..." Finally Moka gave into her lust for Tsukune's blood as she sank her thin, perfectly white fangs into the soft flesh of his neck. As always the pain that was spreading through his veins like a wildfire before it was replaced by that "before pins and needles" feeling, which eventually culminated in the natural high and a feeling of utter ecstasy for both of them...

As Moka pulled her fangs out of his neck, Tsukune could swear he heard a voice in the trees behind him that seemed to have escaped the fog like the whisper of a ghost. He spun round and glared out into the forest behind him, but between the lifeless grey trees and the swirling mist that, even though it should have been summer, still moved freely in and amongst the trees, only disappearing once the eye could see no furthur, Tsukune could not see anybody...

Moka grabbed his shoulder "What is it?" She asked in a concern filled voice.

"I Thought I heard someone..." He stopped mid thought train at the realisation of how stupid he would sound saying he was hearing things...

He shook his head...

"Never mind..."

(Half-an-hour later..)

After nearly suffocating in Kurumu's chest and heaving his breakfast up as Yukari hit his stomach with the force of a bullet, Tsukune finally made it to home room in one (albeit slightly suffocated, stomachless and blood lacking...) piece.

Ms. Nekenome was in the middle of the register, and for once in his life, Tsukune actually paid attention. That was when he heard a name that he had yet to encounter in his months at the school.

"Mizore Shirayuki?" Ms. Nekenome asked as she added a meow to the end of her sentence, scanning the classroom for the as of yet unidentified student. She shook her head, clearly disappointed at the new girl's absence. "Well that's a bit of a shame...I was hoping she would turn up to..." She was cut off as the door to the classroom eased open and a small and frail figure tentatively stepped into the classroom, followed by a small guest of an ice cold wind that cooled Tsukune to his very core...

"Woah...she's pretty cute actually..." Tsukune thought to himself as he got his first look at the new student. She was wearing long black and purple stripey socks that came up to her knees. She had the regular school skirt on which was then combined with a white jumper with a pouch at the front along with a black shirt underneath. The look was completed by a belt wrapped around her legs. She had long, flowing, seemingly natural purple hair that flowed like a river gracefully down to her shoulders. Her skin was as white as snow itself which contrasted the beautiful, small, delicate red lips of her mouth whilst her eyes seemed to be a solid, cartoony, ice blue. In her mouth rested a lollipop that was moving delicately from side to side, the poor girl clearly nervous at being in a classroom full of strangers...

"Sorry I'm late Miss... it's my first day here on campus so I got a bit lost as I have no-one to guide me about..." She said in a voice as quiet as a mouse with a huge amount of apprehension in her voice as she slowly shuffled her left foot from side to side and looked down at the floor slightly whilst moving her lollipop slightly faster from side to side in her mouth in a clear effort to try to calm herself down, clearly expecting the teacher to scold her badly for being late on her first day...

Tsukune's mind seemed to freeze like the air around him had when he heard this Mizore girl speak...

"That was the voice from this morning..." He told himself...

He tensed up...

"Something is defiantly right here..."

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

For the rest of the day Tsukune seemed to be a bit on edge.

Ever since that Mizore or whoever she was had crawled into class and groveled to Miss Nekenome to forgive her for being late, Tsukune seemed on edge. So that put Kurumu on edge...

Because if something was odd or threatening enough to make Tsukune feel uneasy, then the rest of the group should feel uneasy to... but why was he so on edge? After all, this Mizore girl looked like she could barely stand up and walk about, let alone hurt anybody at the school...but still something seemed off with Tsukune...and Mizore was the only reason he could be on edge...

Whenever Kurumu and Moka (who had also noticed Tsukune's uneasiness...) questioned him about it at lunchtime (after filling Yukari in on the situation), Tsukune deflected the question with a vague answer before quickly changing the subject. It was infuriating for all of them. "Tsukune...what is up with you..." Kurumu asked herself as she watched Tsukune get up from their last lesson and hurry out. "I hope he hasn't forgotten about our party for later..." Kurumu thought to herself as she and Moka packed up their things as they chased after Tsukune. "What the hell has gotten into him today, do you think?" Kurumu asked Moka as they set off into the crowded corridor, desperately trying to pick out Tsukune...

Moka shook her head. "I have no idea...but ever since that new kid turned up today...he's really seemed on edge..." Moka replied as she kept jumping slightly, trying to look over the writhing mass of green blazers and brown, checkered, pleated skirts and tan trousers that stood in their way.

After what seemed like an age of pushing an shoving as they tried to reach the main school atrium, everyone buzzing with excitement about the upcoming end of semester next week, the two girls finally found Tsukune, and he was talking to the last person they expected to catch him talking to...

"Why's he talking to HER?" Kurumu asked in a venom filled voice, as her mind quickly became clouded with the ways she would kill whoever it was talking to her Tsukune. Moka had to shake her and hold her back in order to prevent her from marching over and killing the girl talking to Tsukune...

Because the girl he was talking to...

Was Mizore Shirayuki...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hey guys, **

** Sorry this one is a bit short but I didn't get a load of time this weekend to do a lot in terms of the story due to some personal stuff so I was only able to do two chapters and with several people bugging me over the weekend and yesterday, I decided to publish the two chapter you have just read. **

**I know, I know, not exactly exciting but I had to get this out any ways because over the next two days I'm going to be doing not a three, or a four but a five-part update! Providing events don't conspire against me (i.e my PC suddenly explodes or it decides to eat me and so on...). Why so long? Well after two fairly short-ish updates I feel like really working on this first part of the story to hopefully get it done by the start/middle of next week, therefore giving me the rest of that week to get some chapter built up for part two so this time instead of reading what I may have only just finished today, you guys will read something that in my mind will be a lot more polished as I will have had plenty of time to re-read and change a few bits and pieces. **

**Oh, and for those of you who are curious, I will now be using my profile to list the works that will comprise up the project I am currently working on and also list the next project I will be working on. So go check it out and drop me a PM about what you think of my next idea guys (Note it's number four on the list !) **

**So, in the end, all there is left for me to say is, **

**Read, Review, Fave and follow, and as always, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria **


	24. Chapter 24: Party Preporations

Tsukune was unsure how to proceed in such an awkward situation.

One minute he had just been walking along the corridor, ALONE, going to his locker to store all of the books he wouldn't need over the weekend so they didn't clutter up his bedroom and get in his way whilst he worked at his desk. That was when she decided to turn up.

She had poked her head around a couple of corners as Tsukune began to pick his way back home before he got changed for the newspaper end of semester party. "I knew it...I knew I was being followed..." He murmured to himself as he briskly moved on every time he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. After a few minutes of repeating this, she stepped out of the shadows in front of him...

"Hello..." Mizore said in a volume barely above a whisper that made her voice sound like it was travelling from a million miles away. Tsukune nodded and forced a fake smile across his lips as he extended his hand for her to shake. He responded. "Hey...your Mizore, right? Pleasure to meet you, I'm..." He was cut of as she smiled cutely and the lollipop in her mouth began to move side to side again. "Your Tsukune Aono, please, the pleasure is all mine..." She replied as she shook his hand limply. Her grip was no tighter than that of a few months old baby. She looked away slightly as she began to go red from all of the blushing she was doing. She smiled as she pulled a small, black book out of her jumpers front pouch...

"I read all of your articles in the school newspaper...even though I haven't been at school, Ms. Neckenome always sent me a copy of the school paper..." Mizore muttered as she gave Tsukune instructions to open her book whilst her lollipop moved faster from side to side, her blush growing deeper with every few passing seconds. Tsukune smiled as he replied "Oh really, well that's real..." He stopped halfway through his sentence as he saw the content of the book...

Inside where newspaper club articles...more specifically...

All of HIS articles...

"What...in...the...actual...fuck..." Was all Tsukune could bring himself to say as his eyes danced over copies of his works from every week that he had written an article or at least co-written on, with what looked like suggestions and ideas scribbled in a red pen on every article at least once. Tsukune stood there lost in his mind freeze for a bit longer before Mizore finally spoke. "So I uhhhhh... really like your works...you always write from the point of view of the weak and helpless, and I feel like I can really relate...I hope you don't mind but I scribbled in a few of my own ideas and suggestions..." Mizore practically whispered, clearly embarrassed at having confessed all of this to Tsukune, who finally recovered from his mind freeze as he jumbled some sort of reply in his head...

"Well...ummmmmm...I'm flattered...really I am but..." He stopped as Mizore bought herself a step closer to Tsukune. "So seeing how much we have in... common, ...would you mind ...showing me around for a bit?" Mizore asked in a voice that was possibly as cute if not even more so than Moka when she was trying to be really sweet. Tsukune's mind raced for a few seconds "What do I do? What do I do...Do I say no? After all, she could be really fucking dangerous for all I know...but then again..., she seems incapable of hurting a fly...so what harm could it do to show her around for a bit before the party begins?"

The second side of Tsukune's mental argument won through as he sort of nodded his head as he forced a small smile onto his face as he told Mizore he would show her around the grounds a bit. Mizore let a smile grace her exquisite face as she grabbed a hold of his arm and began to drag him off...

That was until one blue haired and one pink haired girl decided to try to intervene...

The trouble being?

They were both seriously pissed off...

"TSUKUNE!" Moka and Kurumu yelled in unison...

"Well...SHIT..."

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

If there was ever a time Kurumu could be angry with Tsukune that didn't involve nearly dying...

It was right now...

"Why didn't he tell us that he was going to meet the newbie? What's so special about her?..." Kurumu thought jealously as her and Moka finally ground to a halt about half a metre away from Tsukune and the new girl, Mizore...

"Ohhhh Tsukune, I don't think you've introduced us to your new friend have you?" Moka asked, slightly fluttering her eyelids as she asked. "Yeah, who's your new friend?" Kurumu asked in a slightly hurt filled voice, forcing a fake smile onto her face. Tsukune held his hands up "Well this is Mizore," He gestured to her with his left hand as she lamely held up her right and weakly gave a hello before Tsukune continued. "...and well ya' see, she asked me if I wouldn't mind showing her around a bit before the party begins...and well I said I'd give her a brief tour of the area and show her the lake as I head back over to the boys dorms..." Tsukune said in a slightly tentative voice.

After he had given his explanation, Kurumu relaxed "Well at least he's not going out with her or anything like that..." Kurumu told herself as she eased up and gave Tsukune a small cheeky smile. "Well don't take to long Tsukune...I've got us a few "special drinks" for us to share tonight... just you and me..." Kurumu giggled at the end, whilst Tsukune nodded his head before replying. "Cool, but just so you know, I only drink whisky, stout and Sake..."

Kurumu mentally facepalmed...

"Oh my days he is SO dense !" Kurumu thought to herself as she looked at him one last time as Moka began to drag her away to get ready for the party. He still didn't get it... "I can't believe one guy can be so dense that he doesn't even know what the hell I was trying to get at...oh well, I suppose I'll need to be more direct..." Kurumu told herself as she made a mental note not to try to be suggestively flirtatious with Tsukune...it was bound to go wrong...

"See ya' Tsukune !" She and Moka yelled as Moka dragged Kurumu to the girls dorms...

(Moka's P.O.V)

**_Two hours Later..._**

As always, Moka was the first to turn up to the party.

She had decided on wearing a skirt that came to about ttwo inches above the knee that clung to her lower body whilst also wearing a green shirt similar to the one she wore for school, combined with bare legs and a pair of mini-heeled shoes along with her rosary and a bit of make-up, she was left there wondering if Tsukune would notice her tonight.

"I really hope he does..." Moka muttered to herself as she set out the last few bits and pieces around the room. She made sure all of the food was in the right order...

All of the drinks were set out on a separate table. Obviously they were all non-alcoholic but she was certain Gin would probably smuggle some alcohol in given his character and disregard for most school rules. "If he does that, you stay away from it Ommote !" Moka heard her inner self's english, aristocratic voice inform her in her mind. Moka yelped at the arrival of the her inner self's voice in her head...

"And why not?" Moka asked as she recovered from her initial shock and continued to check everything around her was right. Her inner self responded in a much firmer tone than she normally did. "Because we don't want to end up in trouble now, do we?..." Inner Moka responded which caused outer Moka to lash out. "Pleeeaaaasssssseeee I'm sure we won't get expelled for having a little alcohol now, will we?" Moka asked her inner self who was clearly taken aback by her outer self's now slightly reckless behaviour. "Before you met Tsukune, you would never even dream of drinking even a drop of alcohol, but ever since he's appeared on the scene, all you've ever done is try to impress him..." Inner Moka said as she began to scold Moka for her behaviour, who refused to accept her inner self slagging her friend off. "No, I'm just growing up a bit and being more flexible...unlike someone I know..." Moka replied as she walked over to the stereo with a slight sway in her hips, practicing so that it was perfect for when Tsukune arrived.

Clearly inner Moka was beginning to lose patience with her outer self as she moved on to her next point of concern, this time with a bit more aggression creeping into her voice. "And by the way, what the HELL is that you're wearing on our body?" Inner Moka asked, slowly losing her cool at her outer self's care free attitude. "Well, I thought since this IS a party and Tsukune's going to be here, I thought it would be quite nice if I wore something a bit more casual and appealing..." Moka giggled slightly at the last part as she double-checked the stereo system was all hooked up and at the right volume...

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN APPEALING ?"** Inner Moka screamed at her outer self who held her head slightly at her inner self's outburst. "Well, I read that in order to get a guy to notice you more, you should wear clothing that accentuates your natural figure...and well this shirt and skirt are perfect if you ask me..." She was cut off however by her inner self's retort. "_Notice you more_? Ommote, I highly doubt you can draw any more of Tsukune's attention to yourself, otherwise he'd stop breathing..."

Moka laughed a little as she waltzed over to the door as she swore she could have heard a knock at it. "Coming!" She yelled as she walked over to the door, continuing her argument with her inner self. "Well, the way I see it is that, for the moment, the body is **MINE** so I can do **WHATEVER** I so wish to do so with it...and besides, why would it interest you if Tsukune was looking it you if for no other fact that you LIKED the thought of it?" Moka said as she giggled slightly in her head at her inner self's earlier embarrassment over the whole issue...

Inner Moka sighed "I'm not going to go over this again...do whatever, but if the shit hits the fan...don't say I didn't warn you...". Outer Moka smiled at the prospect of a great evening with Tsukune, dancing with one another, sharing dinner and drinks and maybe...just maybe...

Moka shook her head.

"We can deal with that when the time comes,IF it comes... right now, though, you need to focus on building the mood..." Moka told herself as she swung open the door to the classroom.

"Hey ya' Tsuku..." But she was cut off as an icey wind hit her and chilled her to her very core.

"What the..." Moka stood there dumbfounded as to who was stood in front of her.

"Sorry..." Mizore said in a cold and lifeless voice as she stepped into the classroom, causing Moka to back up onto one of the few desks left.

"But in order for me and Tsukune to be together..." Mizore said as her hands slowly shifted from a regular human form into clumps of blue ice crystals that resembled claws as she crept closer and closer to Moka...

"You have to go!" She informed Moka as she closed the distance between herself and Moka, claws raised...

"TSUKUNE HELP !"


	25. Chapter 25: A freezing cold mess

Sure Tsukune had landed himself in some pretty sticky situations, like that time when a deal at school selling some "desired consumables" (Bottle's of cola ect that only the school were supposed to sell to students) Or that time in Fukushima... but never before had Tsukune actually managed to land himself into a cold mess as he had done with Mizore...

Only a few moments ago they had been laughing about a joke Tsukune told. Then Mizore revealed how her ice puppet was in the middle of killing Moka. At first, Tsukune thought she was joking about it...

But when she flash froze the lake, threw him into the middle and froze him up to his waste in ice, Tsukune learned something really, really fast...

This girl was not playing around...

**A****t all**...

Tsukune was desperate to find a way out of the ice. He kept on punching it and trying to find a way to free his legs from the ice that encapsulated them. "Shit...come on Tsukune...think man...think..." Tsukune thought to himself as he punch the ice that was now slowly creeping up his body, now covering most of his abdomen, harder and harder with every punch...

"Don't resist...it will feel a bit cold at first but soon enough it will feel rather nice..." Mizore said as she waltzed closer and closer to Tsukune, her hair replaced by a collection of ice crystals similar to her hands, except these ones seemed to move slightly, like every hair that was once on her head was actually an individual ice crystal. Tsukune increased the power in his punches as he continued to pound away at the ice around him to no avail. The ice had finally reached his arms, and had locked his shoulder joints in place, preventing him from punching...

"Let me go..." Tsukune managed to stutter out of his mouth as the cool ice finally began to take an effect on Tsukune's body, chilling him to his very core. Mizore sighed "Don't you see that if your like this then no one can break our love apart...and we share the same loneliness so I doubt you want to..." But she was cut off as Tsukune smiled and laughed at her. Bemused, Mizore asked as to what made him laugh...

"You saying I'm lonely...you really have no idea about me...'cause I'm not lonely...in fact..." But he was cut off as his mind began to freeze over as Mizore's gaze turned from one of pure love to one of unbridled hatred. "No...that can't be true...it can't be..." She began murmuring to herself as she tried to make sense of what was going on...

"Now's my chance..." He told himself through the bitter cold that was quickly clouding his mind like a winter fog upon the hills clouds a drivers vision. He remembered what Totomi told him...hoping his masked friends words were true and would save his arse...

_"Remember...lightning cannot be trapped forever...so neither can you... just imagine the power of electricity flowing through your very veins...your very fibre and mind turning into a cloud of lightning as powerful as one that reigns from a night sky..."_

Tsukune, after a day of being dense and not understanding, finally got his friends message...

"Lightning cannot be trapped forever..." Tsukune murmured as he felt his body slowly feel...different...

But unlike the feeling most people would get when shocked by 10,000 volts of lightning...

Tsukune was feeling the opposite...

What it felt like to BE that power...

(Moka's P.O.V)

If Kurumu hadn't come in with a tray full of glass bottles and a really bad attitude when she had, Moka would now be dead.

Luckily, she smashed the girl over the head before it could turn Moka into kebab meat. They were then informed them that all they saw was a puppet made of ice, and that the real Mizore and Tsukune were still at the lake...

After Kurumu had made ice cubes of the damned thing with her claws, the two of them picked up Yukari on their way out to the lake which they flew to using Kurumu's wings...

When they landed on the ice, they were met by and incredible sight...

Tsukune seemed to be stuck in a cocoon of ice that seemed to be creeping up his body with every passing second...that was until Tsukune decided to move...

The only way Moka could describe what happened was that Tsukune literally turned into lightning, at first there was a blinding flash and a sound that resembled thubder, then suddenly, several brilliant flashes of golden light streaked from the cocoon of ice to a position some two or three metres from Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. After the light had cleared from the flash, Tsukune was stood there shivering and soaking wet from where his body heat had melted the ice around him until the temperatures evened out. The three of them raced forward, Moka almost pile-driving Tsukune into the dirt she hugged him so fiercely. Kurumu raced in front of the pair of them, claws raised and ready to fight, whilst Yukari raced to her side, wand at the ready to deal out magical damage.

"Thank goodness your alright..." Moka whispered into Tsukune's ear as she tightened her grip around him whilst Tsukune shivered away. "Hey...of course I'm gonna be alright... like I said if it's gonna take more than a knife in the heart for me to die, freezing to death is hardly gonna' cut it now, is it ?" Moka laughed a little as she released her grip around Tsukune and stood there for a moment enchanted by his eyes...

That was when Moka noticed something odd...

Right were his pupils should have been...well Moka must have been imagining it but...

It looked like there was a small-scale storm in his eyes of lighting and steely rain.

Moka shook her head...she must have knocked it or something when she was attacked...

She followed him at his side as he pushed past the two girls stood in front of them and closed the distance between himself and Mizore...

"Hey...Mizore listen..." Tsukune tried to talk but Mizore cut him off with a look that oozed a venemous hatred for Tsukune. He gulped a little. Mizore turned and slowly walked away...and unless it was the wind Moka could have sworn the girl was crying...

"I can't believe how stupid I was...I thought you might actually be the one person who understood me...but it looks like I was wrong...no-one will ever understand how I feel..." Mizore stopped as she broke down sobbing as Tsukune edged forward. But as he went forward to try to comfort her, Mizore let out a bone-chilling scream that frightened Moka to her very core as she backed up as a swirling mass of snow surrounded her as every part of her seemed to turn into snow and become one with the storm before it traveled off through the dark forest that surrounded the lake.

Almost as a reaction, every jumped from the lake the moment they heard the creak of ice...

And not a moment too soon as the icey surface of the lake cracked like a plate dropped on a concrete floor, shattering into hundreds if not thousands of icey pieces. floating around and reflecting the setting sun like a thousand white crystals...

As Moka stood there, overlooking the beautiful sight before her eyes, Tsukune headed straight for the forest...

"Hey where are you going?" Kurumu and Yukari yelled in unison as they grabbed Moka and dragged her after Tsukune...

He didn't stop as he shouted back his reply...

"I'm going to find Mizore !"

(Mizore's P.O.V)

Mizore couldn't decide what was hurting her more...

Her broken heart...

Or her slowly breaking body...

After Mizore had her heart-broken by Tsukune, she sat in a clearing not too far from the school sports fields were she sobbed her eyes out...how could she have been so foolish? How could she not predict what was going to happen... she knew that when she told him of her feelings he would break her heart... that's what always happened to Mizore... why she thought he was so alone and afraid like she was, Mizore would never be able to tell...

Perhaps her depression was getting to her more than usual...and trying to find a friend to only have her heart-broken would be less painful than cutting herself and hiding them under a new layer of skin like she had been...more so than usual of late...

Or perhaps she was just so foolish that she thought someone would actually understand her and talk to her about how she felt, and whilst not necessarily becoming lovers... she instead hoped to find someone to talk to...to lean on during the hard times...or perhaps...just maybe...and only JUST maybe...

maybe she did really love him...

But was that possible after all that had happened, especially after the last time...

"Not that it matters now any ways..." Mizore muttered as she coughed up some more blood from her prone position on the floor.

"Stupid little bitch...all ya' had to do was let me 'av me fun with you..." Mr Kotzabo growled as he slowly trudge closer and closer to Mizore.

Kotzabo was one of the school's P.E teachers, a fairly good-looking man who was powerfully built and always sported a red beard and fairly short, spiky red hair. If not for the fact he wore a track suit at all times and taught classes nearly every period, Mr Kotzabo could have passed off as an unwashed third or fourth year with a facial hair issue...

"Now...you gotta' pay for your little "outburst"..." He told Mizore in his deep voice as he trudge closer and closer to her...

"Go ahead you sick bastard..." Mizore muttered as she tried to bring herself to her hands and knees. "...I've been waiting for an exit from this shit hole that wasn't my doing..." Mizore told him as she finally bought herself to her hands and knees and looked up at Mr Kotzabo in his monster form. He had a seemingly square body now that moved on two tree trunk like legs, a mass of tentacles streaming from several locations whilst his skin was replaced by large purple scales...

"With pleasure..." Kotzabo snarled as he raised his right foot into the air, read to stomp down on Mizore's head and end it all for her...

Mizore yelped as the foot came crashing down. She closed her eyes and waited for the end...

But that end never came.

Suddenly there was a massive burst of power in front of her that almost began to melt her it was that intense. She slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by an incredible sight...

The person stood in front of her was wearing the same soaked school uniform she had left him in when she ran away, but instead of ice surrounding his body, a swirling blue mist that seemed like a mini lightning storm, with bolts of electricity passing from swirling blue cloud to swirling blue cloud...

"What the hell? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Mr Kotzabo screamed from his position next to the cliff face some twenty metres away...

"Yeah I do..." Tsukune replied in a voice as cold as Mizore lonely heart and body made of ice...

"Your the mother fucker who just hurt her..." He said as he gestured to Mizore with his head...

"So now..."

Mr Kotzabo backed up, clearly intimidated by Tsukune's Power...

"Now it's my turn to hurt you..."

(Moka's P.O.V)

The speed that Tsukune was moving at should have been impossible.

One minute he was in front of what she could only assume was Mr Kotsabo (he had changed from his human form to his monster form, a B class Kraken by the looks of him...) delivering one of his seemingly "trademark" blue, lightning powered fists into his enemy and in the blink of an eye he was already above him, seemingly floating on air...

"You... hurt ...Mizore... you... bastard..." Tsukune told Mr Kotzabo in a voice as cold as death itself as Tsukune quickly collected his power in his hands, pressing them together as more and more of the swirling blue energy collected around his hands, forming what seemed like a thunderstorm in his very hands. Mr Kotzabo was shaking like he was in the middle of an earthquake as Tsukune raised his hands above his head...

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Kotzabo screamed as he sent one of his tentacles flying towards Tsukune. Moka let out a small scream as the tentacle connected with Tsukune...

Or what she thought was Tsukune...

(Yukari's P.O.V)

"All we're seeing is a shadow of Tsukune...how fast is he moving?..." Yukari told Moka as she finally finished sliding down the slope and landed next to her friend...

Kotzabo was looking around frantically, desperate to try and find his attacker. But every time Kotzabo thought he had hit Tsukune...Tsukune would simply appear in another place without a single scratch on him, nor a bead of sweat or speck of dust...

After what seemed like an age, Tsukune finally re-appeared in front of Mizore, no scratches, no cuts, not even a speck of dust... nothing was on or near him except for that terrifying blue mist that seemed even denser and more powerful than before. This, coupled with Tsukune's ruthless mindset that he seemed to have when his powers came out absolutely terrified Yukari... after all, what if he lost control... the damage and death he could cause... no-one would be able to stop him...

She shook her head to clear the stupid thoughts she was having. "Don't be stupid...Tsukune would never do something like that..." Yukari told herself as Kurumu finally decided to finish sliding down the hill in her stupid high heels. "What the..." Kurumu stood there dumbfounded as she looked at Mr Kotzabo, then to Tsukune before going back and forth between the two...

"What the hell is Tsukune doing?" She said in a level that was barely audible above the sound of the thunder and lightning above them...

(Moka's P.O.V)

"What the..." Both Inner and Outer Moka thought at the same time as they saw what Tsukune had crafted in the time he had been dancing around Kotzabo...

It was a spear. It had a long, blue shaft that had a regular spear tip at one end, where as at the other end there seemed to be a cross between an axe and a spear

"A spear..." Outer Moka muttered before she was corrected by her inner self. "No...that's a halberd...but..." Inner Moka stayed quiet, clearly dumbfounded by the events unfolding in front of her. Clearly that meant something to Inner Moka, and it was driving outer Moka mad not knowing what it was. She tried to contact her Inner self, but she had already retreated back into the Rosary...

"You like picking on little girls?" Tsukune asked in his deathly as he shifted the halberd spear into his left hand. Kotzabo backed up to the cliff, looking for a way off as he searched for any way out of this clearly deadly situation...

Clearly seeing no hope of running or winning the fight, Mr Kotzabo returned to his human form (somehow still in clothes) and began begging for his life. "Please...It was all a misunderstanding...I was just trying to help her..." He said it with such fear in his voice and so many pathetic tears racing down his face, making it hard to believe this was the same, young, energetic and kind P.E teacher they had all been studying under for some time...

"Grovel all you want..." Tsukune said in his deathly cold voice as he drew his left arm back and took aim...

"I'm not the mercy giving type..." He informed Mr Kotzabo as he launched the spear at a blinding speed...so fast was its travel that it looked like one gigantic streak of raw lightining raining down from the sky...

When it collide with Mr Kotzabo's body, there was a huge explosion, similar to a thousand pounds of TNT being set off all at once. The dust storm it created swirled around the three girls as they tried to find Tsukune. The problem was they couldn't call out to him because every time they took a single breath, the dust simply caused them to descended into a fit of coughing. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, the smoke and dust finally cleared...

Tsukune was helping Mizore to her feet, she was badly cut and bruised all over her legs and face. Her sweatshirt was partially torn at the shoulder when Mr Kotzabo had tried to become to "friendly" with her...

"Why did you come and save me?..." Mizore asked softly as Tsukune hauled Mizore to her feet. "Hey...listen I didn't get to tell you this back at the lake..." He stumbled a bit as he gasped for air, clearly feeling the adverse effects of using his powers for only the second time. "...the reason I'm not alone is because I plucked up the courage and became friends with these guys..." He stopped and gestured over to his friends with his head. "And well...I'd like you to...well kindda join our group and become our friend..."

Mizore looked at him with her pure blue eyes, tears slowly welling up...

"Tsukune..." she muttered...

"And..." He stumbled as a few tears began to streak down his face

"I know what it's like to have scars that others can't see..."

Mizore smiled happily at this news

As she fell into his arms...

Falling into darkness...


	26. Chapter 26: Summer Trip

After he had finished curb stomping Mr Kotzabo into a fine red mist, Tsukune learnt over the following days that he had in fact been molesting Mizore before Tsukune himself turned up (which were proven by photo's on Gin's perv. camera no less...) and dealt with the issue, so he wouldn't face any disciplinary action for killing a teacher, which came as a big relief to Tsukune...although it bought back the unwanted stares he had suffered from when he killed Kyuo (not that either his or Kotzabo's death would bother Tsukune...), which made Tsukune feel a bit uneasy...

After that things died down as he actually bothered to revise somewhat for his end of semester finals which took place the following week. All of which Tsukune got at least 90% in except for maths, music and art. not that Tsukune really cared all that much about them, although the scores were still well above average...

This meant that he didn't have to stay behind for the dreaded summer school make-up classes that the school ran in order to punish lazy students who failed a subject... like Kurumu and Gin who both had to attend for the first week for failing one exam. It came as a slight shock to Tsukune that Gin failed, although not so much with Kurumu as she had bullied Yukari into tutoring her in maths...

Not that summer school would stop Kurumu from turning up to go on the week-long trip to the human world that Ms. Nekenome ( who was sort of the club instructor, but was normally to busy eating or daydreaming about fish...) had organised for the Newspaper club in order to learn about the human world and gather information in order to write a special copy of the Yokai Academy Newspaper for when they got back after the holidays.

Tsukune had been sat at the bustop since dawn. He was sat on top of a bag that was filled with everything that he would need in order to go a normal week...in the normal world...

"Holy shit..." Tsukune muttered to himself as he looked from the stone backed floor out over the blood-red sea and crimson sky, recognising this as his regular surroundings compared to the human world. "...I'm going back home..." muttered as he let a genuine smile creep across his face as he slowly drifted off into daydreams about his life with Kasumi and Koji. By the time she had arrived, Tsukune was already deep in his own thought train and it took her speaking into his ear directly to hear her...

"Ohhhhhhh Tsukune..."

(Moka's P.O.V)

After she had repeated his name in his ear, Tsukune finally responded to Moka's presences as he shook his head like he was trying to clear his head of some unwanted thoughts before he finally looked at her with his deep brown eyes and scared face...

"Hey Moka..."

"He looks better with the scars..." Moka thought to herself as she tried imagining Tsukune...HER Tsukune... without any scars. "It just wouldn't be the same..." Moka told herself as she swung her bag underneath herself and sat down on it before Moka examined what Tsukune was wearing.

He wore a tight-fitting blue checkered shirt that showed off his muscles perfectly and a pair of blue and white shorts with a pair of blue converse and white ankle socks on his feet. Moka smiled "For a guy, he sure knows how to dress..." She thoughtsas she stopped gazing randomly at Tsukune as she began to make some idle chat with him for a few minutes...

After a few minutes, Moka began to feel parched as she laced her fingers together and tried to force the thoughts of blood that were slowly creeping into her mind out of her head. "Ignore it...you don't need his blood...not yet any ways... it would be a bit rude to ask now..." But slowly Moka began to lose her mind to her vampire instincts, which she could have sworn were being edged on by her inner self...

"Go on, ask...you know he'll give you it without a second's thought..." Moka heard her inner self or at least her vampire instincts tell her. "Go on...just imagine drinking that beautiful, deep, crimson, sweet and delicious blood now... just remember how it feels..." Moka slowly licked her lips at the thought of Tskune's blood several times as she tried to regain control of her own thoughts...

But she was interrupted by a powerful yet gentle hand place its fingers on her face and turn her head towards Tsukune who had undone his shirt slightly to fully expose his neck...

"Go ahead Moka, you know I don't mind..." He told her with a small twinkle in his eyes...

At first Moka tried to protest that she wasn't thirsty, but unfortunately, Tsukune's keen and perceptive eyes had caught Moka out again and he wasn't going to take no for an answer...

Moka tried to offer protest but...

She quickly lost herself in her lust for Tsukune's blood...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

After Moka's feeding frenzy, Tsukune didn't remember much...

He vaguely recalled Kurumu (why she was there was beyond comprehension), Yukari (who insisted on coming to monitor Tsukune's "behaviour...") and Mizore (who had signed up after she had recovered with the ordeal with Mr Kotzabo...) dragging him onto the school bus arguing over who got to sit next to him.

After rudely telling them to "fuck off" and let him sleep, Tsukune drifted off into a daydream/ light sleep that was broken when he found himself stood on a very familiar beach, one where he had stood many times before...

The golden sand that lay spread along the beach felt as soft underfoot with shoes on as it did without. Tsukune smiled as he sat himself down on the very familiar spot as he looked out over the sea. It was as deep and dark a blue as Tsukune remembered, not a drop of red in sight for as far as the eye could see. The waves from the sea were slowly crashing into the beach almost in a playful manner like children splashing one another in a pool...

The cliffs behind him and his own blissful ignorance of his friends reminded him of his first day in this exact spot, except it had been nearer sunset when it first happened...

He smiled...

After what seemed like an eternity, Moka woke Tsukune from his daydreaming. "Tsukune, are you okay?" She asked, slightly concerned this beach may harbour some bad memories for her friend. Tsukune shook his head and cleared the few happy images that were floating around his head like fog on the hills on a summer's day, in-between his troubled thoughts...

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Yeah, I'm fine Moka...I'm fine..." Tsukune felt himself choke up slightly as a few of the memories he had flooded through his mental barrier. She seemed satisfied with the answer he gave although not completely convinced...

That was when Ms. Nekenome told them they had free reign of the beach for the rest of the day before they got to work, so they all got changed into their swimsuits, Tsukune being the last one as he felt slightly self-conscious back in the human world and in such and intimate circle of friends, he didn't really want any questions about the scars...

"You can always bullshit your way out of a situation if need be..." His mind told him as he finally relaxed and got changed, finally ready for some fun in the sun for the first time in a long time...

(A few hours later...)

After a few hours messing about with beach balls (not the one's Kurumu suggested as she tried to suffocate Tsukune with her chest... again...before an Ice Kuani knife from Mizore appeared in her skull and a washtub landed on her head from Yukari...) Tsukune was sat on his favourite rock on the stretch of beach with Moka, where they had been making idle chit-chat. Moka was sat shoulder to shoulder with him, Tsukune smiled at the warm touch of her soft delicate skin...

"Just like in that dream..." He thought as he slowly became ensnared by the thoughts of Moka on top of him in that bed in the "in-between" world...

After a few moments daydreaming, he was pulled from his memories into the present by something touching his hand...

He looked down to see Moka's hand slowly lacing her fingers through his, her long, elegant fingers swiftly locking into place and gripping not too tightly, but tight enough so that Tsukune knew they were there. He looked up to see her looking away, staring at the slowly setting sun that had turned the very sky around it crimson red...

"Just like her eyes..." He thought to himself as he slowly unlaced his fingers and bought his arm around her shoulders. As if by instinct, Moka leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed as she slowly wrapped her now free left arm around his waist in an effort to pull him closer to her.

He slowly rested his head on top of her's as she let out a small sigh at his more "direct approach"...

After a few more moments of silence, Moka finally spoke...

"Tsukune...can we... stay like this forever?" She asked it in such a sweet way that Tsukune shuddered at the thought...

He took no time in replying. "Yes..." He told Moka as she slowly bought her head off of his shoulder and turned around to face him, sitting on her knees. Tsukune copied as Moka slowly put her arms around Tsukunes shoulders, lacing her fingers so her stretched arms would pull Tsukune in tighter...

"Okay then...how about like this then?" Moka asked as she slowly bought her body closer to his... inching closer and closer with every passing moment until she was so close Tsukune could feel her hot breath on his skin and hear her heart beat out of control. He smiled as he bought himself ever so closer, his mind briefly wandering to his heart...

"No more need to worry about that anymore" He told himself as he bought his lips closer to Moka's until they were millimeters apart...

"This time..." He told himself as he got ready...but like before...

They had an unwelcome guest...

They heard a girl cough as Kurumu climbed on top of the rock with a look that could have killed Tsukune then and there. Slowly she forced a smile as she inquired as to what Tsukune and Moka were up to. After jumbuling together what he thought to be a suitable answer that would appease Kurumu in the short term, she informed them both that Yukari had found something rather interesting on top of the cliff before she wandered off...

Tsukune sighed...

"Better go find her..."

(20 minutes later)

After quickly explaining to Ms. Nekenome they would be back late as they had a wonder around the cliff tops and a ten minute hike up an as of yet unknown cliff path to Tsukune, the gang finally found themselves facing a green verge that was some two or three metres high and was fairly steep.

"Okay...were gonna' stop here for a bit then get going..." Tsukune told his exhausted companions, all of whom looked ready to drop down dead from sheer exhaustion. "Gotta keep going if we wanna find Yukari..." He told himself as he slowly set off towards the green verge with Moka, Mizore and Kurumu all in hot pursuit.

After about two minutes making sure all the girls got up and down the verge safely, Tsukune slid down himself and as he skidded to a halt, he was greeted by an incredible sight...

"Sunflowers?" He asked as he looked from left to right in a 180 degree fashion, and all he could see for miles and miles around were sunflowers with long green, healthy looking stems and radiant, golden petals that seemed big enough that if you sewed several together you could make a parasol...

After a few moments, the issue these presented struck him...

"Yukari is out there somewhere..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hey Guys, **

** I am so sorry that I haven't lived up to the five chapter update I promised, but My computer decided that after I had written the last two chapters of this update to have a major crash that deleted all recent documents. Luckily I saved these three to a USB so I apologise, but direct any hate towards the machine, not the man ! **

**But any ways, I digress. Shit happens. I'm moving On. **

**Over this weekend I will be slightly abandoning my "rule of three" upload system in favour of a "as and when" sytem, in order to allow me to work at top speed and therefore get part 1 over and done with before Wednesday of next week and therefore allow part 2 to be officially launched on Friday of that week (yaaaaay!)...**

**BUT...**

**If you guys want me to get this shit done. I'm gonna need some more reviews! So please ,please, please review this set of updates and get the shit done so I know you REALLY want to see these end of part one and the start of part 2! **

**So, all I have left to say is, **

**Read, Review, Fave and Follow, and, **

**Of Course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria **


	27. Chapter 27: Trust Issues

Rubi seemed so nice to Yukari at first...

Yukari had encountered the fellow witch when she was walking around the sunflower fields on top of the hill. They had spent almost half an hour together in a clearing that was hidden from the outside world by layers upon layer of thick, dense trees. She and Yukari had been talking away about mundane witch things like spells and potions for most of the time they had been there...

To Yukari, Rubi looked almost as gorgeous as Moka herself. She had pale white skin that seemed slightly more characteristic of someone from Europe opposed to Japan. She had long flowing black hair that glided down to her waist like a river of black hair that looked almost as smooth as Moka's did. She wore a long skirt that came down to her ankles and wore an odd pink top that Yukari had never seen before that had lace around the neckline area whilst also being laced up at the back...

Everything was going perfectly well until Yukari mentioned the Human world...

After that...

All hell literally broke loose...

Rubi began ranting and raving about how humans were unfit to be allowed to live and that they should be wiped off of the face of the earth for their crimes against all witches, herself in particular with her army of monsters underneath the sunflower field...

"Rubi, what's the matter?" A tentative Yukari asked as she stood up and slowly backed away from the incensed witch. "Humans are matter!" Rubi screamed at the top of her voice as she removed her wand, a long wooden staff made of oak with a wooden knot from a magical storage bag **(an enchanted item that allows its user to store large numbers of items in an area known as "the void"...****...)** attached to her hip, whilst Yukari tried to defend her friends species...

Rubi glared at Yukari as two of the trees around her seemed to resonate from the magic of her wand, the ground trembling as a tree either side of her uprooted itself and then used their roots as a mass of feet to trundle forward until they were side by side with Ruby. "If you sympathise with those damned barbarians, then you are not better than them and you don't deserve to call yourself a witch !" Rubi screamed as she ordered the two trees forward.

Yukari froze in fear. She had left her wand down at the camp and the trees were moving too fast for her to be able to run away. Yukari hung her head, waiting for the end to come as the two trees drew closer and closer...

But they never struck...

Yukari felt two massive burst of power in front of her as she heard the two trees tumble and Rubi yelp out in surprise...

Yukari lifted her head and opened her eyes to be greeted by two figures oozing demonic power. One of them had long flowing silver hair that glistened in the setting sun with an eloquent figure whilst the other had short black, spiky hair and a swirling blue mist around him... lightning dancing from cloud to cloud as the wind to seem to slowly pick up as his power grew...

"Don't worry Yukari..." Inner Moka's cold aristocratic voice told the slowly relaxing Yukari...

"We've got it from here..." Tsukune said in a slightly cold voice as he turned his head and smiled at Yukari...

"WHO ARE YOU ?" Rubi screamed as another six trees raised their roots and began to move forward...

"So...what half do you want Moka?..." Tsukune asked as Moka immediately set off for the group on the right hand side of Rubi...

"Suit yourself..." Tsukune shouted over to her as he turned into lightning and commenced his attack...

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

Kurumu had witnessed both Moka and Tsukune's powers individually before... but never had she seen two monsters as powerful as these two fight side by side...

Moka was the first to attack her targets.

She immediately made use of her superior speed as she crossed the ten metres between herself and the trees in a heartbeat and then to climb into the leading tree that was attacking her, using its low hanging branches nad imperfections in the wood as foot and hand holds...

The other two creatures, clearly not too bright, began smashing away at the leader in order to try and hit Moka like she was a nail that wouldn't be hammered in, sending branches and bits of splintered bark flying...

The trouble was that, as they hammered away at their leader, swiftly turning him into firewood, Moka had slipped off of the tree and had wound up a roundhouse kick which she delivered to the second tree to the right of the leading tree (now pile of sticks and bark...), sending it flying into its ally, which in turn resulted in both of the creatures tumbling over to one another as they impacted with the floor, causing the ground to shake as the made a mini crater. Moka stopped as her gaze quickly wandered to Tsukune.

Kurumu followed her gaze and saw Tsukune doing what he did best...

(Mizore's P.O.V)

Tsukue was like an artist when on the field of battle like he was with his words on a page ...

Tsukune had used his lightning teleportation ability to appear behind the three trees attacking him. He took advantage of this opportunity to begin collecting his power in his hands. Raw lightning that danced around his fingers like the most elegant of ballerinas as he then proceeded to taunt the three trees into attacking him.

Every time one of them attacked Tsukune, Mizore felt her heart leap into her mouth in fear of Tsukune's safety. But every time he proved it unnecessary as he dodged from side to side using combat roles and simple jukes to avoid the trees swinging branches. Eventually, after about fifteen seconds of dancing around the trees, Tsukune used a roundhouse kick to deliver a vicious blow to one of the trees that sent bark and branches flying as it took out the other two trees behind it, forming a nice pile as Tsukune indicated with his head for Moka to keep the freaks down.

This Moka did as she elegantly launched a vicious array of kicks at the trees as they attempted to get back onto their feet. After a few seconds of this, Tsukune appeared in a brilliant flash of light some six metres above the group as he yelled "FIRE IN THE HOLE !" As he threw his expertly crafted halberd into the group of trees in a pile below him...

There was an earth shattering explosion as the force of the halberd ripped the trees to pieces as bark, wood and branches were sent at scorching speeds in every direction like shrapnel from frag grenades as they quickly burnt away due to the intense heat of the fire that had consumed them. It was so hot that even with her lollipop and with this much distance from the point of the strike, Mizore felt like she was going to melt away...

"So hot..." She muttered to herself, slightly blushing at the images of Tsukune that came flooding into her mind at those two words...

Mizore was snapped out of her daydream by an ear piercing scream and another burst of demonic power that slammed into her, clearly identifying it as Moka...

There was a small, terrified scream as what Mizore could only guess to be the bitch who had tried to kill the little kid, Yukari...

The trouble was, she couldn't see what was going on as her vision was impaired by all of the smoke and dust from Tsukune's attack...

After a few moments, a figure came crashing though the smoke and dust carrying two other people...

It was Moka...

"We have to hurry, Tsukune's been hurt!" Mizore heard Moka yell as she raced past, dropping the beaten form of the evil witch who'd caused all of this and swapped her for Yukari, giving Kurumu orders to fly her back to camp...

"What about Tsukune?" Mizore inquired after Moka...

"If I don't get him back now...he may die..."

(A few hours Later and Tsukune's P.O.V)

After Tsukune was stabbed by a razor-sharp sword through the gut, probably created by that Psyco-bitch, the next thing Tsukune remembered was waking up on the beach...his beach...

At first he couldn't see much, after all he'd been out for quite some time so his eyes took some adjusting to the new lower levels of light that were being supported by some sort of artificial light source...how Tsukune knew he couldn't say... all he knew was that it was...

After a few minutes of finding his thoughts again, Tsukune sat up gingerly, fully expecting the wound on his stomach to flare up at some point. "What the fuck happened?" Tsukune asked as he slowly sat up, his head filled with a million and one questions...

"After Rubi stabbed you, we bought you back here...but by the time we got here, your injury had already healed itself..." Tsukune heard Inner Moka's cold and aristocratic voice inform him as she stepped from one of the many shadows that were around Tsukune... a single torch and the light of the moon all that illuminated the 2x4 area that encased them...

Tsukune smiled "Thank's for the help Moka, and by the way, nice handling of those tree thingys..." Tsukune said as he bought himself to his feet. Moka remained silent as Tsukune stretched his back out as he inquired as to what happened after he went out cold. "Well I bought you and Yukari back here but you were already patched up so Yukari has been tending to the other witch for about half an hour now as she's still out cold..." Moka told him as she closed the distance between him and her...

She glared at him with a steely gaze that made Tsukune uneasy...

"If you have something to say Moka, say it now or forever hold your peace..." Tsukune chuckled at his own little Joke as he waited for a few seconds before he began to head of to a small fire in the distance, which he presumed was camp for the night...

_"What are you?" _Moka asked as she folded her arms as Tsukune stopped and backtracked until he was about half a metre away from Moka...

"That's the question, isn't it?" He answered as he got ready to leave again but was cut off by Moka. "Your lying...you must know... there's no way an S-Class monster such as yourself could possibly go through life without even the smallest hint..." She told Tsukune with a scathing tone in her voice that put Tsukune on edge...

He tensed up as his face became expressionless as he glared at her with his own glaze of steel. "Listen Moka...I have no idea what is going on anymore..." He stopped as he looked out to the ink black sea that had seemingly settled down for the night as only a few waves broke on the shores...

"If I did...you would be the first person I would tell..." He said as he looked back to Moka who had dropped her calm and collected face for one of slight shock. "Why me?" She asked in a curious tone as she took a step towards Tsukune. "Because you're the most powerful one here and it would only be fair that I tell you I'm capable of looking after myself so you can stay sealed up if you want..." Tsukune's reply shocked Moka even more as she looked out over the black sea, her silver hair flowing in a soft breeze that was slowly creeping along the beach, making her look even more beautiful yet distant than ever ...

"Why do you think me and Yukari have been working our asses off in the library to try and find out what the hell I am ?" He asked her as he followed her gaze back out to the ink black sea, its subtle waves making it seem like a living carpet. Finally Inner Moka relaxed at his answer and looked back at him, her crimson red eyes burning straight through him...

"Fine..." She answered as she removed her rosary from her pocket as her hair returned to its natural pink colour as her eyes faded back to their normal green. Moka stood there holding her head for a moment as she came to terms with her surroundings...

"Hey, are you okay?" Tsukune asked as he walked over and hugged her.

She nodded "Yeah I'm fine...we should get back to..."

There was a loud set of yells emerging from the small ball of light in the distance some ten metres away.

Instinctively, Moka and Tsukune grabbed hands and raced off into the darkness to arrive at their camp moments later to find an utter mess...

One of the four tents set up had a massive hole in one side which Yukari was just crawling out of. Mizore and Kurumu were just picking themselves off of the equipment and clothe strewn floor, which spread far off into the unlit areas of the beach...

Moka gasped as Tsukune began to feel the blood roar in his ears as he looked around for the only person who could have perpetrated this...

"I'm sorry... I trusted her..." Yukari coughed as she pulled herself to her feet...

"Where did that bitch go?..." Tsukune asked in a voice as cold and deadly as death itself...

"She went up the hill to..." Yukari coughed as she finally recovered from her bout of shock...

_"To raise her army..."_


	28. Chapter 28: Battle at Witch Hill

If you had told Tsukune several months ago he would be fighting an army of carnivorous, bipedal plants on top of a hill called witches ranch whilst a witch turned herself into some sort of amalgamation of her monsters, with lighting powers, Tsukune would have laughed at you and told you that you were out of your mind and walked on... but his current situation WAS real and the most worrying thing for Tsukune at that point in time?...

It didn't seem too odd to him anymore...

Not at all in the slightest bit...

Tsukune had just dealt with the last group of carnivorous plants, which were pretty much oversized sunflowers that had their head cave in on itself, the petals hardening and forming a rudimentary head and the pollen stalks moving to become teeth. Each one was about eight feet tall but they were fairly thin and flimsy, especially for a group of A class and S class monsters. But they did have some danger when they were in large enough numbers, as Kurumu nearly found out the hard way before Yukari saved her with one of her fireball spells...

If we don't deal with that crazy bitch soon, we are so fucked..." Tsukune told himself as he signalled Kurumu and Mizore to cover for his absence (Yukari had already set off for a burnt out building some four hundred metres to the west, saying it may just end all of this...) as he set off to help Moka deal with the crazy girl Rubi...if you could even call her a girl anymore...Because what Moka was fighting anything but a female witch anymore...

It was more the stuff of nightmares...

Stood before Tsukune was a collection of several hundred of the plants, amalgamated into one gigantic ball of stems with hundreds of root like tenticals shooting out like arms whilst a massive collection of tenticals supported the vile green mess that was slowly creeping towards his other friends.

Dancing around the creature was Moka... she was like the most graceful ballerina and her long, flowing silver hair made it look like a streak of silver was attacking Rubi's monster and not Moka...

"No time for gawking..." Tsukune muttered to himself as he shook his head as he charged forward...

(Inner Moka's P.O.V)

Tsukune was either crazily powerful... or crazily stupid... to go charging at this monster like he did...

Unfortunately...

It seemed like it was the latter, not the former, as Tsukune used his incredible speed to dodge any incoming attacks from Rubi's tentacles as she desperately tried to stop him from joining the fight. But unfortunately for Rubi, it seemed that Tsukune had actually formulated some sort of plan of attack... but that theory was laid to waste as all he did was launch volley after volley of lightning bolts at the creature that he was attacking, and whilst he may have been tearing huge chunks out of the thing, it wasn't doing a damned thing...

"We need to find a way to stop this thing NOW!" Moka yelled over to an increasingly frustrated Tsukune who was now copying Moka in just darting around Rubi's monstrosity using his "lightning transport" to move from place to place, using the air as a conductor. "Agreed, any idea's?" He yelled back to her as he yelped and narrowly missed being smacked by a flailing tentacle. "I'm thinking !" Moka yelled as Rubi's voice bellowed from her position in the creature's head...

"It's no use...that human town WILL BURN! They will pay for threatening the Witches ranch, it is as my lady commands it!" Rubi Screamed as she sent a fresh volley of tentacles after Tsukune and Moka.

The pair narrowly dodged as Moka continued looking for an answer to the situation in her mind...

"Think Moka...come on...think, think, think!" Moka muttered to herself as she searched for any possible avenue of attack that would result in victory... but the trouble was she had become so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the tentacle wrapping itself around her leg...

Until it was too late...

(Yukari's P.O.V)

Yukari was still in shock from what she had seen at the farmhouse...

How Rubi could do that to someone was beyond her as Yukari forced her tired body to keep on going...

"Gotta...get back...help the others..." Yukari murmured to herself as she retraced her steps through the slowly awakening force of sunflower plant monsters, but luckily none of them were yet dormant enough to intercept Yukari as she continued to push her aching body further and further, looking for a way to her friends that was faster than the way she had come...

"Come on Yukari...think..." She told herself as she scoured her surroundings as she made another right turn. "Gotta cut the journey time down..." Yukari told herself as she desperately looked for a more direct route to her friends...

"Nothing's opening up...come on...think..." Yukari was two-thirds of the way down an aisle as she sped up as she came to a juncture...

"Only one option..." Yukari convinced herself as she sped up more and more, reaching about 75% of her maximum speed...

"One shot..." Yukari told herself as she plunged head first into the wall of slowly awakening plant monsters...

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

Kurumu really hated to admit it, but she was actually really worried about Yukari...

Even though she could be an annoying little brat with her constant quips and comments on Kurumu's chest and brainpower, or dropping Washtubs on her head... Yukari was still, deep down, Kurumu's friend... and just like when Tsukune was hit with that Knife or when she'd thought Moka had been annihilated by Kyuo in the security committee. She was worried her friend had gotten into something she couldn't handle and gotten captured...

Or worse...

Horrific images flashed through Kurumu's mind until she was able to shake her head and clear her thoughts...

"Yukari's fine...she can handle herself..." Kurumu told herself as she set her mind on keeping the plant monsters away from Tsukune as he tried to free Moka, who had finally been caught by the mutated Rubi...

"Hurry Tsukune...I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out..." Kurumu complained lamely in her thoughts...

She slowly backed up as another wave of some six or seven of the monsters finally awakened and slowly began to stumble towards Kurumu...

After taking a few more steps back, she felt something ice-cold hit her back, almost causing her to scream out, if not for the fact the cold had frozen the necessary nerves in her back...

After she cocked her head round to see Mizore stood there in her regular school uniform, except for the fact it was torn in several places from the tenticals that had tried to grab her. Kurumu let out a sigh of relief... at least the snow skank was still standing...

"How you holding up?" Mizore asked in her typically quiet voice, ice claws raised, ready for anything. "Yeah, I'm fine... I'm still good to kill another ten fields of these bastards..." Kurumu fitted in-between several ragged gasps for breath...

Mizore nodded, clearly feeling the same way as Kurumu did. "I'm on my last legs..." Kurumu thought to herself as she looked around for a shred of hope in the sea of darkness that was surrounding them...

"GOT YOU!" Kurumu heard Tsukune grunt as he caught Moka who was still tangled up in several tentical roots, and bring her back to where the other two girls were residing...

Moka nodded her thanks as Kurumu sighed in relief... at least another person was safe for now...

Now all we need is Yukari... Kurumu told herself as she watched as the plant monsters launching their attack on her began to charge forward...

But all of a sudden, there was a brilliant flash as a gigantic fireball smashed into the seven approaching plant monsters, almost instantaneously turning them into ash...

Once the smoke had cleared, there was the last person that Moka needed to feel secure again... the final piece of the puzzle...

"YUKARI!"

(Yukari's P.O.V)

If Yukari wasn't in the middle of trying to save everyone, she would have been rather happy to greet Kurumu in a civilised fashion instead of letting her magic washtub doing all of the talking...

Yukari had several cuts over her body where the damned plants who had woken up more than the rest thrashed about a bit and caught Yukari with some glancing blows, but other than that she was perfectly fine...

Ignoring her friends, all except for Tsukune who just gave her one look as she made eye contact with him. In that split second, a world of understanding formed and passed between the pair as Yukari gestured with his head to move. Tsukune nodded his head and used his lightning transport power to relocate himself in a more secluded spot...

"One chance..." Yukari thought to herself... as much as it pained her to do what she was about to do... Yukari was willing to do what was necessary to protect her friends above all else...

"RUBI!" She screamed as the hulking behemoth of a monster finally ground to a halt. The sickly looking yellow petals that Yukari assumed formed some sort of face slowly peeled back to confirm Yukari's worst fears... Rubi's arms were wrapped in plant matter along with her legs and parts of her abdomen were covered with sickly grey looking goo that seemed to slowly dribble out of the monsters mouth, whilst her staff stood there in front of her, held up by some sickly looking plant matter...

"Rubi, You have to stop this...her ladyship doesn't want this..." Yukari began, but she was cut off as Rubi began to roar with laughter. "How would a pathetic human sympathiser like yourself know what her ladyship want's ?" She sneered as she moved her head from side to side, waiting for Yukari's response...

"Because I read her diary in the burnt down house, and she wants peaceful coexistence with humanity..." But Yukari was cut off by Rubi. "HA, Those writings were from before she came to her senses and gave me my orders to finish off these human maggots..."

Finally, Yukari cracked...

"She couldn't have given you those orders because she's DEAD, and what's worse is you've used preservation magic to keep her body fresh Rubi !" Yukari screamed as her frustration got to her and her patience wore out...

"No! She told me to do this !" Rubi screamed as she took another step forward...

"What you've been seeing is nothing more than a delusion! And what's worse is you've chosen to become THAT!" Yukari yelled as all of her built up hate and anger filled her voice and tears slowly began streaking down her face...

"No...no...no...IMPOSSIBLE!" Rubi screamed as she looked down and looked as if she were searching her mind for proof of what Yukari had told her. "Which is why you leave us with no choice..." Yukari sobbed as she nodded her head...

"The wand..." She shouted as she turned and told the others to take cover...

As Tsukune commenced his attack...

(Mizore's P.O.V)

Tsukune's speed was blinding...

He had expertly hidden in a tree that was only a metre or two lower than where Rubi stood. None of the others noticed this until he leaped from the tree (which Mizore had only spotted due to her own practice at hiding from stalking Tsukune and her natural instinct to follow her love with her cold, blue eyes...) and into mid-air, using his lightning transportation ability to appear on the other side of the mouth to which he had started on, but he was now on the same level as Rubi, a blue lighting bolt in his left hand...

"Night, night!" Tsukune yelled as he threw his lightning bolt at the implanted wand...

Rubi screamed the moment the staff was broken, and as if to show its agreement, the creature that was playing host to her shuddered in agreement as the monsters form slowly began to bulge in places like something was collecting underneath the surface and was bursting to escape the confines of the fleshy prison it was trapped in...

"GET DOWN!" Tsukune yelled as he dived for cover behind a tree trunk some twenty metres away from all of the others...

After that, the only thing Mizore could possibly think of to describe the explosion that followed only a second after Tsukune made it to cover was that of a super Nova explosion that tore the fleshy being it originated from to tiny pieces as a white light as blinding as the sun itself blotted out all vision and the explosion hindered hear ears useless as Mizore waited for it all to be over...

Eventually, when the white-out had faded, Mizore was met with an incredible sight...

all around the witches ranch, the sunflowers had all but been destroyed, not a single trace of any one of the tens of thousands that once lined the hill. She looked to where the beast that had caused all of this had exploded...nothing was left...nothing...

Save for Rubi's wand...

Eventually the ringing in Mizore's ears stopped as she regained her hearing ability, only to be nearly deafened again by the shouts of "TSUKUNE!" that were coming from everyone else...

Upon hearing his name, Mizore joined in too, although her voice was not as loud as the others, she was still calling to him and hopefully he would respond...

After a minute of fruitless searching, the gang began to contemplate a worst case scenario until they heard an all to familiar groan creep out from behind a tree trunk...

"I'm fine..." Tsukune Replied as he pulled himself over the log and rested his elbows on it and his head in his hands as he looked at the carnage before him...

"She didn't make it then?" He asked Yukari who was cold and emotionless, lost in her own thoughts for a few seconds before she shook her head and answered. "No...with that type of magic...once the source of power is destroyed...both lifeforms follow..." Yukari choked up slightly as a small smile creeped across his face...

"Well at least my explosive personality saved the day again !" He laughed at the end, and although he laughed on his own for as few seconds, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari all soon joined in, shaking their heads at Tsukune's pathetic attempt at humour...

Moka sighed...

"Alright Mr. TNT...do you think I can finally have my Rosary back now?"

Tsukune put on a sarcastic voice and told Moka to say "Pretty please..."

One look that could have frozen hell over later...

"Okay sure here's the Rosary..." Tsukune said in a voice full of fear as he threw it to Moka ...

"Just don't hit me..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Hey Guys, **

** Today I'm just gonna be brief and say that this story is now winding down to its ULTIMATE EPIC CLIMAX OF DOOOOOOMMMMM, SO KEEP READING AND COMING BACK ! *cough, cough* Any ways I hope you've enjoyed this set of updates...**

**BUT... **

**In Order to get the next two chapters tomorrow at the same time, I want to see at least three or four new reviews on the story before I will even contemplate uploading the chapters, So everyone, REVIEW ! **

**So, in the end, all there is left to say is, peace out and, a****s always, **

**Read, Review, Fave and follow and, **

**Of Course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria**


	29. Chapter 29: Home sweet home

After the whole issue on Witch hill, Tsukune and the gang were dragged around by Ms. Nekenome as the rest of the group sucked up the architecture and news in the human world. After several days of aimless wanderings and news gathering, the gang were finally given the day off to do whatever they wanted for the final day, providing they came back to the camp by a certain time. Tsukune alone was truly enthusiastic about the whole offer, as he saw the day as a chance to head home...

Finally...

Tsukune was stood on the corner of the street he had lived down for six months previous to his induction at Yokai academy. The street sign was still in perfect condition, the concrete pavement lining either side of the road seemed to have remained uncracked and free of chewing gum. Each of the houses down the street had a generic look to them with slightly slanted, slated roofs, white walls, a small front garden with a garage to the right of every house capable of storing two average cars in relative comfort, the insides were all the same with every bathroom, bedroom, kitchen and living room located in exactly the same place in every house with no exceptions.

Tsukune slowly began to stroll down the pavement as he recalled his house number. "Number 14..." He smiled as he imagined the look on his adopted mothers face when he turned up on the front step of the house, jaw dropping to the floor like a cartoon as she stood there dumbfounded at her adopted son's return. "Ohhhh man... I can not WAIT to see the look on her face..." Tsukune muttered as he finally stopped at the location only months ago he had climbed on an old bike with a heart condition in order to race to his new school as he tried not to miss the bus...

"A lot's happened since then..." An extremely familiar voice told him as the person, who only seconds ago had not been there, stopped leaning against the garage and stood up straight. He was practically wearing the same outfit as Tsukune, albeit all black with the addition of his trademark Ascot and flat peak. Tsukune smiled "Yeah...it has..." He replied as he began walking towards the front door. "How are you gonna break it to them about what you've become?" Totomi asked as he leant back against the garage door...

"I'll cross that bridge when I need to... and besides I need to know what I am before I can tell them any ways..." Tsukune replied as he arrived at the front door. Totomi smiled "Probably for the best, I suppose..." He replied as he took his weight of the door, tilted his cap and strolled off down the side ally next to his house. Tsukune smiled, Totomi's "turning up in weird places with cryptic news" hardly bothered him any more, after all, Totomi had not only slipped into Tsukune's cell in the Student police HQ, but he had also appeared in the "in-between" world Tsukune had been sent to by Totomi's bosses...

In fact, so much weird stuff between Totomi and Tsukune's new-found power had happened, Tsukune wouldn't be surprised if Totomi appeared in his breakfast in the milk of his cereal or if his house turned out to be some sort of inter-dimensional wormhole thing like the tunnel from the human world to Yokai academy...

Nope, in all honesty, that would seem just like any other day now...

"Christ... a lot has changed..." Tsukune muttered as he smiled a bit at the past few months...

After smiling at how much his own life had changed, Tsukune finally plucked up the courage and knocked on the door...

Tsukune heard some shout something but he couldn't really tell what they had said. Assuming the person coming to the door was Kasumi and not Koji, it would have been along the lines of "One minute" as opposed to "I ain't buying what your selling!"...

After a few seconds the door swung open...

"Who is i..." Kasumi stopped mid sentence as a look of pure shock came across her face as she stared at Tsukune...

Tsukune smiled. Kasumi was an incredibly gorgeous woman with short brown hair that flowed down to just above her shoulders. Her skin was slightly whiter than expected of a Japanese woman, but then again she was of European descent on her fathers side (unfortunately he had passed away before Tsukune could meet him...). She was fairly tall at around 5'8 (about the same as Moka...). After a few seconds to let it all sink in, Tsukune finally spoke...

"Hey Kasumi, I'm back..."

(Two hours later...)

Tsukune was lying on his bed reading with a casual bit of Stevie Wonder playing from his stereo system as Tsukune tried to focus his mind on his desired task of reading, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering...

He had spent the last hour and a half talking with Kasumi and sharing tea as they caught up on an array of different things from world affairs (as the TV in the academy only really showed a few monster TV channels and the schools own tv channel with cartoons ect from both the human world ect, so Tsukune had no real source of outside information...) to the fact Tsukune's heart condition had cleared up due to a lot of good luck according to the "school nurse..." (which lead to Kasumi nearly killing Tsukune due to how tight the hug she put him in was...) to whether Tsukune had finally landed a girlfriend (that last question was really awkward as Tsukune explained his situation in an albeit not entirely truthful manner...)...

And now his mind was wandering about what the girls would possibly be up to...

"Probably gone shopping..." Tsukune laughed a little as he imagined them going clothes shopping in the human world for the first time. It just seemed all rather funny for a group of monsters to go and do something as girly and teenagery as that...

Tsukune shook his head. "Please... as if they would get on that well whilst I'm not there to act as the referee for their cat fights..." He let out a small tame laugh as he put down his book and raised his hands above his chest and stretched out his back before letting out a loud yawn that seemed to last for an age...

"Think I'll take a shower..." Tsukune murmured sleepily as he trudged off to his en-suite bathroom, pulling off his blue shirt as he stopped briefly to look in the mirror...

"Suppose I have changed a little bit..." He thought to himself as he ran his left hand over his torso. "Seems bigger..." He noted to himself. "Hope I'm not gonna explode from excess Yokai energy..." Tsukune smiled at his own little joke as he entered the bathroom, which had been cleaned perfectly ever since his less than perfect exit the last time he was home...

After a few moments of making sure that everything was perfect, Tsukune ran the shower and left it until it was warm, but then also cool enough so that it would help cool him down... after all the heat was becoming more intense outside with every passing few days...

As he stepped under the running water of the shower, Tsukune couldn't help but lean his head against the wall and look solemnly at the floor as his mind began to wander away from him again...

Tsukune was still confused as to what he felt for Moka. Yes she was incredibly beautiful and kind, not to mention smart and well spoken... but...

"There's still the "other" her to think about..." Tsukune reminded himself as he looked up from the swirling drain beneath his feet to the wall ahead of him. "No matter what I try to do to at least become friendly with her, she always pushes me away, and besides . how would she react to me going out with outer Moka?," Tsukune shuddered slightly at the thought of the painful beat down Moka would surely lay down on him if he touched her in an "overly friendly way". But the issue was he really did feel like he did love Moka "... but...after... after last time, is falling in love really worth the risk?..." Tsukune asked himself as he put some shower gel in his hands and slowly began to form a lather on his upper and lower body and hair whilst his mind continued its wandering...

"I mean... I really loved **her**... hell I think I even love Inner Moka... but... but is it really worth the risk of the pain and agony of last time? I mean sure Moka wont do what she did... but still... it would hurt..." Tsukune slowly felt himself choke up as tears slowly ran down his face and the lather was washed from his body as he remembered the first time he had ever trusted someone... and in return they tore out his heart...

"Unlike the soap on my body... I can't wash away** her** scars... or my sins..." Tsukune muttered bitterly as he finally pulled himself from under the shower and dried himself off before getting changed into some clothes Kasumi had laid out for him...

"But I've trusted her so much already..." Tsukune muttered as he pulled his shirt on, over his head. "Hell, we're friends now... I mean it's unreal how close they've all gotten to me... even if I'm a bit... reclusive..." Tsukune smiled at that last part as he ran some gel into his hair to return its normal spiky hair back to normal as he remembered all of the little white lies he had to conjour up over the past few months...

"How many more can you tell, boy, before you just become lost in one?" Tsukune asked of himself as he finally finished changing before shaking his head to stop his mind from wandering any further and driving him mad like Totomi clearly was...

Once he was changed, Tsukune bought himself back to his bed, ready to rest for a little while...

"At least I won't be interrupted..."

But unfortunately for Tsukune...

**The girls had other ideas...**


	30. Chapter 30: Never going to change

Tsukune couldn't decide what was more embarrassing...

Having to explain to his adoptive mother in front of everyone that all of the girls were not his girlfriends, or, as Kasumi suggested, his "first attempt at a harem." and that Gin was not his "casual gay boyfriend"...

Or the fact that the girls were now flicking through the two photo albums that his adoptive parents had managed to cram full of only six months worth of photos from various places...

Tsukune sighed as he wished he was back on witch hill blasting trees and plants as the girls giggled away at all of the photos they were looking at. Eventually, Moka stopped giggling and pulled one of the photos out of its place in the album and showed it to Tsukune. "Hey, was this photo taken at that rock we were sat on the other day?" Moka asked cutely as Tsukune relaxed at the sight of one of his favourite pictures...

It was him and his adoptive father Koji stood on top of the rock. Tsukune had jumped on Koji's back and was resting his head on his shoulder slightly, with his face turned towards the camera, making the peace symbol with his hand and with something Tsukune hadn't done in a long time plastered across his face...

He was smiling...

Not because Moka had made a funny comment or anything else like that...He was just smiling...

Feeling happy... secure... wanted...

All the things he felt a family should really provide...

The sun in the background was setting just like it was the other day, a faint orange and red glow that turned the sea slightly red, a small tint of orange in places, whilst a wave broke on the rock behind them, refracting the sunlight to create a magnificent kaleidoscope of colour...

They seemed inseparable...

Like a real father and son should...

"God... all of this in such little time..." Tsukune thought to himself and looked around the living room in which everyone was now residing. Against the wall opposite Tsukune stood a high quality H.D T.V that Koji and Tsukune had chosen together some three months before he left for Yokai academy. To his right was another sofa like the one he was sat on, on which resided Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore. To his right was a single armchair in which Kasumi resided, her face plastered with a radiant smile, clearly happy her son had bought his first ever friends around, whilst Moka and Gin sat together on the left hand side of the sofa Tsukune was on (how Gin had got out of summer school was still a mystery to him)...

"Well, is it?" Moka asked as she interrupted his train of thought. "Ahhhh, Yeah, it is..." Tsukune replied as he stretched out his back whilst figuring out whether or not now was the time to tell them about his real relationship with Kasumi and Koji, after all, he had no idea how they would react...

"After all, Gin knows... but the girls..." Tsukune sat there lost in his own thoughts for a while longer as he contemplated his next course of action

**But someone else bought the topic up first...**

"Oh I'm so glad Tsukune's finally decided to bring his friend's home with him... I mean he may have only spent six months with us but I expected friends around every day..." Kasumi stated, but she cut off mid sentence by Kurumu...

"What do you mean "only six months"... was he held hostage or something?" Kurumu asked as her gaze shifted between Kasumi and Tsukune. Tsukune gulped "Shit...shit...shit! You just couldn't keep you damned mouth shut could you Kasumi..." Tsukune thought to himself as he looked over to Gin who was doing his best impersonation of someone who couldn't act pretending to be shocked...

Mizore's lollipop was moving at a speed almost triple that of a grand father clocks pendulum as a clear dissatisfaction plagued her mind. Moka, who was sat next to him, was performing the same action as Kurumu of moving her gaze between Tsukune and Kasumi. Only Yukari didn't appear too shocked about the news. "I know she's smart and all but ... I didn't tell her... so why is she so calm about all of this..."

Finally, after a few moments of gaze's drifting back and forth, it was Yukari who spoke up...

(Moka's P.O.V)

"He's not your real son, Is he?" Yukari asked plain and simple.

"No...no...no...no... this can't be true...**IT CAN'T BE TRUE**... Tsukune would have told me... he would have told **us **about all of this... surely he would have, after all...we are friends... no, Yukari is just jumping to rash conclusions..." Moka decided amongst her conflicted emotions which were slowly turning her head into a maelström...

"Hey, don't be silly Yukari... I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for what Mrs. Aono has just told us..." Moka finished by turning her head towards Tsukune, her eyes slowly welling up, fully expecting a logical explanation from Tsukune...

But he just shook his head as his gaze dropped to the floor...

"You're right Yukari..."

Moka's train of thought was completely obliterated by Tsukune's words.

"He...he's not her son...and...he never told us...he never told **ME**?...why Tsukune?...why...why...why have you kept this a secret...I wouldn't have judged you on this...never...not after all we've been through... so why keep it secret?..." Moka wondered as he thoughts became consumed more and more by anger and a sense of betrayal that Tsukune had yet to tell any of them after so long...

Kasumi dropped her head and shook it. "I'm sorry...I was under the assumption that Tsukune had told you..." Moka cut her off with a sharp reply. "You assumed wrong... and if you've only been together for so long... why so many photos, especially at that beach?"

Tsukune stood up as he signalled to swap with Kasumi, who complied and swapped seats with Tsukune...

"Get comfy... it's a long story..."

(Yukari's P.O.V)

Yukari had finally found a use for all of the pointless drama lessons they were forced to take as she faked her apparent lack of knowledge of parts of Tsukune's story...

Yukari sat and listedend as intently as the others as Tsukune ran through the events of the past few years...

Tsukune had felt uncomfortable at his orphanage in downtown Kyoto, and as such, decided to run away, despite receiving a full scholarship at the prestigious Kyoto middle school, a private school that was ranked amongst the best in the country. He spent nearly two and a half years on the run, until, finally, he forced himself back to Kyoto where he was attacked by a group of adult thugs who stabbed Tsukune several times, one of the attacks causing severe damage to the left ventricle of his heart, meaning that his heart now struggled to beat in rhythm, if at all...

Luckily, he was found by a passing ambulance, of all vehicles, which rushed him to hospital, just managing to save his life... but the trouble with his heart still remained as his heart was now lined with scar tissue, making it difficult for his heart to regulate itself. So in order to combat this issue, he was set on special medication designed to kick-start his heart in the event of him pushing his heart to the point where it would beat out of control and slowly tear itself from the veins and arterys it was connected to...

"So that's why you never took a major part in sports then?" Kurumu asked quizzically. Tsukune nodded "Pretty much..." He replied as he moved on to answer Moka who sat on her seat with her hand slightly raised...

"So how did you end up with Mrs. Aono as your mum then?" Moka asked as Tsukune sighed slightly before answering. "In effect, we met when Kasumi and Koji turned up looking to adopt a mature, responsible and kind teenager..." He was cut off as Gin snorted and asked "Why'd they pick you then?..."

After receiving a stare that could have frightened a demon to its very core from everyone else in the room, Gin promised to shut up...

Tsukune then went on to explain how Koji and Kasumi fostered him for a few weeks before both parties agreed that they would like to live with one another. A few days later, Tsukune was in a normal, safe and secure household with two loving foster parents to support him through the rough times that lay ahead ...

Mizore leaned back into her chair and stared at Tsukune without blinking once, he solid blue eyes seeming to freeze his very body more efficiently than any ice spell of Mizore's. "So whats with all of the photos then?" Tsukune looked down at the floor at this question, before lifting his head back up and answering...

"Because I was given only twenty years ,which is not a lot of time to live, by the doctors nine months ago..." His head dropped back to the floor as the girls began to understand the gravity of the wounds inflicted upon him. "So, in order for me to enjoy life to the fullest and have some fond memories to look back on upon my deathbed so Kasumi and Koji decided to take as many photos as possible... and that beach was the site of our first ever outing as a real family..." He stopped as he choked up and tears slowly began to run down his face...

Upon seeing this Yukari climbed out of her chair and walked over to Tsukune before promptly hugging him...

"I'm sorry for not telling you..." He sobbed into her shoulder as he slowly embraced her back. Although Yukari felt hurt that he had not told them about all of this... she couldn't help but also feel guilty and pressing so much and completely understanding of how he felt...

"I understand... and I forgive you..." Yukari whispered in his ear as he slowly regained enough composure to pull his head out of her shoulder and look Yukari in the eyes. "You didn't want people to judge you because you're and orphan at the school on a scholarship..." Yukari said, leading to Tsukune looking down as he slowly began to sob again...

After a few seconds everyone rose to their feet, their expresions softening at seeing their usually calm and collected friend break down... he was supposed to be the one they could all lean on...but now...

Now it was their turn to hold Tsukune...

"But we would never judge you on something like that!" She told him as slowly each member of the group stood up and shouted and nodded in approval.

"It doesn't matter what you are..." Kurumu, Gin and Mizore told Tsukune as they both joined in on the hug...

Moka stood up and walked over and placed her arms around Tsukune's neck, pulling him into what looked like and impossibly tight hug...

"What matters..." She whispered in his ear...

"Is that your our Tsukune...and nothing is EVER going to change that..."

**"Ever..."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hey Guys, **

** Again I'm going to be very brief again and just appologise that these two chapters are a wee bit short, but there wasn't a whole lot to write about in these two chapters so they are naturally a bit shorter than normal... oh well, and don't worry... Tsukune's past is a lot more twisted than what he told the girls and Gin... but more on that later...**

**Any ways, I wanna see another three or four reviews and I will update again tomorrow ! **

**So all else I have to say is, **

**Read, review, fave and follow, **

**And of course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria**


	31. Chapter 31: Summoning

Tsukune assumed that with all of the crazy stuff that had happened last semester, Tsukune expected the whole situation to calm down a bit once he got back to school... but as his adoptive father had once told him "When everything seems perfect and quiet, that's when the shit always hits the fan..." And if what was going on around school didn't constitute the shit hitting the fan the Tsukune had no idea what could...

Ever since the gang had returned to Yokai academy, there were seemingly weekly acts of violence that were quickly spiraling out of control into an all out turf war between the newly formed (and surprisingly un-corrupt) student police who tried desperately to force law and order on the areas where their tentative grasp was strong enough to hold on to and a gang whose name struck fear into teachers and students hearts alike...

Their name?...

**Anti - Thesis.**

Tsukune and the gang had done their best to stay away from Anti - Thesis controlled areas and had avoided getting into any fights, as to avoid getting dragged into a battle that to them seemed rather pointless, although it did make for an interesting story for the newspaper club to cover... but little did Tsukune know, his role as a bystander was about to be replaced by that of a front line soldier in this war...

It all started about three weeks before the school's annual festival at the end of the year. It was an attempt to unite the years and social differences of the school in three days of celebration and general fun. Tsukune was in the library again with Yukari, going through texts that were thought to be hundreds of years old by Yukari as she climbed up her ladder again (how the thing hadn't broken over the past few months from her constant use amazed Tsukune...)...

Tsukune banged his head on the table he was sat at in frustration. Yukari and Tsukune had been in the library for most of the day, searching through hundreds of books to try and find out what the hell Tsukune was...

"Arrgggghhh I swear to god if we don't find anything soon, I'm gonna drain some lightbulbs of their power and give people electrical shocks." Tsukune stated as he slammed his head into the desk again (One of the newer traits Tsukune had found out he possessed was the ability to control lightning or mains electricity that came from an external source, allowing Tsukune to fight without having to use his own power or top off his energy levels when he began to run out...). Yukari looked down at him from her point some six feet in the air on her ladder...

"Come on Tsukune, the less whining and complaining you do, the faster this'll all get cleared up!" Yukari told Tsukune as she pulled another book from the shelves as she added the fourth book to the pile she was due to bring down to Tsukune...

"But I'm BORED!" Tsukune said in his most childish voice whilst laughing and smiling. Yukari laughed and smiled back. "Yeah well, the faster you find out what the hell you are, the faster you can become "un-board" and get back to doing nothing..." Yukari replied as she began descending down the ladder, four books in hand. "Yeah, well, the prospect of freedom isn't as pleasurable as freedom itself..." Tsukune muttered as he closed the last book on his desk and formed a neat pile out of the four, heavy, leathery tomes, each one filled with centuries of knowledge...

"But it's still not enough..." Tsukune muttered to himself as he placed his head in his hands and sighed...

After a few moments he felt a soft hand grip his shoulder...

He pulled his head out of his hands to see Yukari sat next to him smiling away. She gestured with her head to the door before she finally spoke, "Well, we're gonna be here for a while, may as well stock up on caffeine..." Yukari smiled again at the end of the sentence. After a few moments, Tsukune nodded in agreement...

"Yeah... Coffee does sound really good..."

(Fifteen Minutes later...)

Tsukune and Yukari had stood around the coffee machine where they had purchased their coffee, talking about mundane , every day things... anything that could take their minds off of work and the whole Anti- Thesis crisis that was gripping the school... they were just enjoying themselves , until **they** showed up...

Five men, each wearing a long black trench coat and carrying what Tsukune assumed to be a Katana on their hips, each one had short black or brown hair and their eyes obscured by sunglasses. The one at the head of the signalled the rest of his group to halt as he covered the two metre gap between himself and Tsukune and Yukari...

"Tsukune Aono?" The guy asked in a voice with an Osaki accent. Tsukune instinctively pushed Yukari behind him as he stepped forward. He nodded "Yeah, I'm Tsukune... what can I help you gentlemen with then?" Tsukune asked as Yukari looked on, keeping a calm surface, but deep down, Tsukune knew she was doing her best not to run away in fear...

"I'm under orders to bring you to the Headmaster at once..." Tsukune instinctively tensed up. "What does he want with me?" Tsukune asked as he set his stance so that he would be able to react much faster in the event of an attack...

"Won't say... just that he needs to speak to you regarding an issue of the utmost importance..."

After that everything was a bit blury as Tsukune was dragged around the seemingly identical halls of the academy by the group of men until they finally reached a door that looked older than the rest of the building. It seemed to be made of oak wood and seemed to be centuries old given its colour and the rough workmanship applied to it. Flanking the door were two brassiere in which an elegant orange flame danced like a ballerina. To either side of these stood two more guards, dressed similarly to the guys who had dragged Tsukune to this door...

"Go on in,... just go straight ahead to the next door and knock..." The guard who had manhandled him instructed him as he opened the door in front of Tsukune. At first it moved slowly with a loud creak resonating from the hinges until the door finally reached a smoother part of the floor which allowed for it to swing open normally for the last part. Tsukune nodded his thanks as he stepped inside to a rather curious room...

Along the walls to the left and right were countless bookshelves stacked full of dusty, leather, ancient looking books that all had odd names written along the spines, most in languages that Tsukune didn't even recognise, generating a musty smell that made Tsukune feel a little sick, whilst the walls were made of a sickly coloured grey stone similar to the ones used to consturct the apartment complexes, although these appeared to be this colour based on age, not the quality of the stone...

In front of him lay two sofa and two arm chairs, organised in a square around a small, square table, on which resided a human skull candle holder and a rusted metal tea-pot and set of tea cups...

"Hmmmm, this area is all lit by candlelight... that means either the building is too old to allow cables to run through it efficiently or the headmaster ia one creepy fellow..." Tsukune thought to himself, considering the latter to more lickely be the answer as he approached a door on the opposite side of the square.

Once he arrived, he knocked three times on the old door, the sound clearly struggling to pass through the thick oak. After a few moments of delay, Tsukune finally got a response...

_"Enter..." _Tsukune heard an ancient, husky voice call back through the door...

Tentatively, Tsukune rested his hand on the door and after a second of persuasion, forced himself to open the door...

Once Tsukune was inside, the door swiftly closed on itself, but without a loud bang or thud to indicate so...

Tsukune looked around the office he now stood in...

The room was different to the one he had just entered from, except for it was lit by even smaller candles, five to be precise, two on an old wooden desk, behind which a large leather seat resided along with two wooden chairs in front of the desk. Each of the rooms three solid stone walls had a vivid painting hanging from the walls in stark contrast to the sickly coloured grey stone they were hung up on. Each of the three pictures seemed to depict some stage of some sort of battle of three people versus and massive monster... what Tsukune couldn't tell, but all he knew was that it was pretty damned terrifying, even in its picture form...

_"Those paintings are all originals and have never been copied... your one of the few people to have ever seen them..."_ the same voice that had called through the door to him stated from the shadows in the room... that was when it struck Tsukune...

Nobody else was there...

"Errrrr Headmaster?" Tsukune asked as he took a step back towards the door, swiftly tensing up, expecting to be attacked, but before he could proceed to leave, Tsukune was stopped by the headmaster stepping from the ink black shadows that had concealed him in the right hand corner of the room...

"YOU..." Tsukune muttered as his mind swiftly drifted back to one fateful day almost a year ago to the day...

_"Long time no see, eh..." _The Headmaster said, completely relaxed as he stepped from the shadows...

_" Tsukune Yoshimori..."_


	32. Chapter 32: Conscription

The meeting with **that** man had gone very differently to the way Tsukune expected it to...

Tsukune had been told that, due to pressure from the deceased parents of Kyuo, the headmaster had to be seen to take some sort of action in order to at least shut them up and make them go away and leave the school in peace. So, in order to be seen "taking action" the headmaster had given Tsukune a "suspended expulsion.", which would come into full effect unless he adhere to one simple rule...

He had to join the school police and help stop Anti - Thesis...

Naturally, Tsukune asked what the fallout was if he declined, the response from the headmaster was very simple . "Why, the expulsion would take immediate effect and we would send you home, tonight... and something tells me you don't want to be separated from your friends..." At this statement, Tsukune agreed to the terms of his suspended expulsion without further questions and accepted his uniform and sword with (fake) gratitude...

_"Look after that blade... it is no regular weapon..."_ The headmaster had called out to him as he left that office...

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked as he opened the door to the waiting room.

_"You'll see..."_ The headmaster replied cryptically before closing the door after Tsukune...

Despite all of this, only one thing troubled Tsukune...

The fact that the headmaster...

**Was** **HIM**...

(Moka's P.O.V)

"If your doing this then I want in too !" Moka yelled as she stood in Tsukune's bedroom, her mind a maelström of fear and protectiveness...

Tsukune shook his head as he looked out of his window. "No, Moka, it's too dangerous..." He began but Moka was fed up of getting the same answer in a roundabout argument with Tsukune. "No it's not... even in this form I can still protect myself..." Moka began to state but she was cut off as Tsukune sighed and turned round to face her, his face weighed down by fear and anxiety, but whether that was for himself, her, or both, Moka couldn't say...

After a few moments, he finally spoke. "Moka, these guys...Anti-Thesis... these animals are not averse to killing anybody who gets in their way... hell they've even tried to kill several members of the student police already, whilst injuring many others... I don't want you getting caught out..." He drifted off as he took another step towards her...

Moka shook her head. "It doesn't matter to me how dangerous it may be for me... I'm worried about **_YOU_** getting hurt... or worse..." Moka choked up at the end of her sentence as images from the School Police HQ flooded her memory... Tsukune's broken body hanging in the air from his restraints... the knife protruding out from his lifeless chest...

Moka closed her eyes as she desperately tried to battle the images out of her head, as they only added to the fear that was quickly clouding her mind...

But just as she thought she would lose herself in this maelström of emotions, Moka felt two strong arms pull her into a tight yet caring embrace...

"Moka... no matter what happens... no matter what they do... no matter how many of them I have to deal with... how many I have to kill if need be... I will ALWAYS come back to you... I will stop these animals... and I will come back in one piece..." Tsukune whispered in Moka's ear as she slowly broke down on Tsukune's chest, sobbing her heart out as his kind, soft words slowly removed the maelström of emotions in her head and replaced them with the simple feeling of being in his arms... wanted... cared for...and maybe... just maybe...

Loved...

Moka eventually managed to control her sobbing enough to allow herself to speak...

"Please just get back every day safe... I don't want to lose you again..." Moka whispered as she finally pulled her head off of his chest and stared into his eyes. Slowly, his expression changed from a look of concern to his signature smile. "I promise Moka... I'll come back safely..."

At these words, Moka felt secure enough to do something she wouldn't have dreamed of only a few moments ago...

As she Kissed him...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune was still in a state of utter ecstasy...

Moka had just kissed him...

Even though it was just on the cheek, Moka had kissed Tsukune...

His first ever kiss had come from Moka... of all the people he had wanted it to come from... even if it was just a peck on the cheek... she had kissed him nonetheless...

After a few moments, Tsukune managed to rebuild enough of his molten mind to allow Tsukune to maneuver himself over to his bed where he promptly lay down and began to go over what had just happened in his head...

"Holy shit...Moka just kissed me..." Was all Tsukune could think at first until he finally managed to shake his head and bring a none lovestruck part of his brain in to evaluate what the hell had just happened. "Okay...Moka's just kissed me...I mean, we have nearly on several occasions but, why now? At a time like this? Maybe she thinks the worst will come to pass? Maybe that was Moka's way of wishing good luck? Or Perhaps she was just kissing him incase the worst came to pass?" A million things were floating around in Tsukune's head, each one relating back to the whole issue with Anti-Thesis, until, finally, one final possibility struck him...

"Maybe she loves me..." Tsukune mused as he sat up and massaged his temples with his hands...

"Ahhhh fuck it... this shit is too complex to go over before bed..." Tsukune decided as he got ready for bed...

"I just hope tomorrow goes smoothly..."

(Mizore's P.O.V)

Peaceful was not exactly how Mizore would describe the current situation Tsukune was in...

Tsukune had been on patrol with two other officers in the Student Police Controled area of the main courtyard when Anti - Thesis struck. They quickly dispatched Tsukune's patrol partners with an assortment of baseball bats and tennis rackets. Tsukune stood there in the middle of some ten Anti- Thesis members whilst one looked on from outside of the circle of snarling students clad in Ascots and hoodie's as they taunted Tsukune...

"If you just admit that you pure-blood piece's of trash are not as powerful as us outcasts then we may let you off with just a sever beating..." One of the group taunted. Tsukune remained un-phased as he drew his sword. The moment she saw it... Mizore knew it was no ordinary weapon...

It had been designed like a katana with a long, sweeping, curved blade made of the highest quality steel. The hilt of the sword was encrusted with several precious looking gems set out in an ordered manner. But the handle held the most interesting design... for running down it was an image of a prancing horse, which had been laced in using silver thread. It looked unbelievably expensive, and why Tsukune would have such a weapon was beyond her...

"Now listen here you outcast scum, I'm going to give you ten seconds to turn yourselves over to the student police, or I'm gonna turn you all into nice fillets of outcast shit..." Tsukune informed the members of Anti - Thesis in a voice as cold as death itself, causing some Tsukune's assailants to back up in fear...

"You cocky little shit...I'm gonna enjoy smashing your skull in..." One of the group shouted as he swung his baseball bat in a leisurely manner as he strolled towards Tsukune, saying how he wouldn't kill him...

As the guy walked closer to him, Tsukune found Mizore in the on looking crowd and gave her one look that told her everything she need to know...

She knew just to stay out of this...

"Oh but I have every intention of killing you..." Tsukune muttered as he gripped his sword tight...

And struck...

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka's natural reaction was to dive in and try to save her friend, but Yukari and Kurumu held her back as Inner Moka tried to calm her down...

"Ommote, you'll just get in the way..." Inner Moka tried to reason with her outer self but she was cut off by her outer self's response. "But if he just takes off my Rosary..." She stopped as her Inner self replied. "Even if he did take off the rosary, I wouldn't fight..." She stated bluntly. "WHY?" Moka screamed at her Inner self in her thoughts...

"If we step in now, who's to say Anti - Thesis won't just strike when I'm sealed up and Tsukune isn't around..." Moka stopped struggling as her Inner side's logic slowly made sense...

"And besides, I don't want to get in Tsukune's way... it looks like he's about to tear those assholes limb from limb..." Inner Moka stated as Outer Moka looked up and was greeted by a horrific sight...

Without hesitating, Tsukune had plunged his blade into the unfortunate member of Anti- Thesis's belly and ripped the blade from left to right, a massive spray of crimson red blood pouring like a waterfall from the unlucky individuals torn stomach as his organs pooled at his feet as he fell to his knees, going into shock as he stared at where his stomach had once resided. Then, in one swift motion, Tsukune rounded his blade as he cut through the poor bastards neck, severing his head completely, whilst kicking away the now headless corpse.

Tsukune looked up into the eyes of the members of Anti - Thesis who stood in his way...

"Still think I'm messing around?"...

(Yukari's P.O.V)

After that, everything seemed to happen in slow-motion...

After he had dealt with the first goon, Tsukune attacked with cold, calculated strikes, displaying no mercy what-so-ever. The first member of Anti - Thesis who charged forward swung blindly at Tsukune, who simply rolled under the attack, holding his blade out to the side as he used the momentum of the role to cut the assailant clean in half with almost surgical like precision. The two lifeless half fell apart like a chopped down tree, the top half still twitching...

The next two attackers met a similar fate. Two goons tried to attack Tsukune who instinctively bought his blade to the height of their throats before simply slashing across...

As both of them had simply charged in with their hands above their heads, the two goons were unable to stop the waterfall of crimson red blood that now flowed from their necks...

This was no longer a fight...

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

It was a slaughter...

Tsukune was attacking without remorse or mercy, displaying extreme prejudice to his enemies who had greviously injured his comrades...

The next two to attack came from behind, but with cat-like reflexes, Tsukune rolled forwards, at the end of his role standing and turning before blocking another attack from his lead assailant. Whilst locked in a blocking duel, Tsukune quickly delivered a short yet powerful kick to his opponents genitalia, causing him to scream in agony and drop his weapon...

Now with his free weapon and a free spare hand, Tsukune launched tha Katana at the second assailant, impaling him square in the chest, sending a spurt of crimson flying forward as his body flew back, the ornate blade deeply imbedded in the corpse. Whilst doing this Tsukune had used his free arm to grab the neck of his enemy who had doubled over, before twisting it sharply. Kurumu heard a loud crack as the vertebrae in the poor guys neck snapped like a twig.

Another member tried to attack Tsukune, but before he could, Tsukune summoned the power flowing in a nearby light fixture to strike his opponent. Kurumu looked on as the poor mans flesh boiled and blistered along with his blood as his body was subjected to a shock of almost 50,000 volts...

As the smell of charred flesh reached them, one of the three reaming armed goons tried to make a run for it but was met with exactly the same fate he had tried to avoid as another light fixture scorched the man to death.

The remaining two members dropped their weapons and fell to their knees and began to beg for forgiveness...

"Sorry..." Tsukune told them in his ice-cold voice as he collected his sword...

"I only operate on an extreme prejudice basis with scum like you..."

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka had to close her eyes when Tsukune swung his sword at the remaing two members of Anti - Thesis, only to force her eyes open at the sound of them thudding as they hit the now blood stained floor...

Tsukune was drenched from head to foot in the blood of his foes, looking more like a berserker who had just left his state of madness rather than a member of the Student Police. Slowly, the silence was filled by a solitary figures clapping...

"Bravo Mr. Aono , I must say you are a lot more skilled than I thought you would be..." The remaining member of Anti - Thesis stated as he took a few steps towards Tsukune. He wore a long, flowing black trench coat. He wore an Ascot that covered most of his face except for his blue eyes. He had also left his blond hair uncovered, which came down to the lobes of his ears...

"Who the fuck are you?" Tsukune snarled as he raised his blade, ready to take on another challenger...

"My name is Kiria, Tsukune Aono..." He stated calmly as he stretched out his back..."And YOU are one gigantic pain in the arse Mr. Aono... but an interesting guy... I'll have my eye on you..." Kiria stated as he waved his hand... and in a flash he was gone...

Tsukune fell to his knees as the girls ran forward to check up on him...

"Tsukune are you okay?" Moka yelled as she slid on her knees to his side...

"Yeha I'm fine..." He murmured as they helped him to his feet...

"Where did you learn to fight with a sword like that ?" Kurumu inquired as they sat him down on a nearby bench as other officers and medical staff arrived to calm the situation and tend to the two wounded officers...

"Just sorta followed what felt right..." He replied as his head dropped...

"Looks like I'm now top of the "Must kill list" for Anti - Thesis..." Tsukune stated as he laughed a little as he looked up to the sky and sighed, before trying to appologise for scaring the girls...

"No need, they got what was coming to them..." Mizore said in her typical, ice cold voice...

Yukari sighed before speaking...

"I've got a feeling this is just the tip of the iceberg guys..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hey Guys, **

** Yeah I know I've strayed from the original manga plot with this but, personally, I believe it will make a lot more sense come part 2... so yeah...**

**Today I experimented again with using physical wepons in a fight today rather than just martial arts and "finishing moves" E.G Tsukune's lighting Halberd. Tell me what you think. Does it need work? Is it Fine ? Give me feedback like you have been guys, I'd appreciate your opinions...**

**Okay, I want to see at least anoth three or four reviews for this set of updates before I do the next load! So get reviewing. Oh and to all the guests that recently commented, get an account ! I'd like to be able to thank you guys properly for taking the time to read my story and review like I try to with most reviewers... also, I am considering setting up a forum for you guys to talk about the series on if you'd like after several suggestions, providing I get enough interest via reviews or PM'S ! **

**Any ways, read, review, fave and follow, and, **

**Of Course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria**

**P.S The end is near so just hang in there guys :) **


	33. Chapter 33: The Meeting

After Tsukune's little outburst... the shit hit the fan... fast...

Anti - Thesis were no longer focusing on taking territory and intimidating the school police, and where instead now solely focused on launching attacks on any Student Police Officer stupid enough to walk alone... and although nobody severing in the police had been killed yet... several were on the brink of death before medical teams managed to pull them from the abyss...

It was no longer a skirmish... this was now a full-blown war...

Over the past week and a half, Tsukune had received several promotions due to the injury of several of his seniors, taking him to one of the most senior ranks within the student police body at lieutenant, of which there were two others, Taizaki Konohara, a third year who, like Tsukune, had adopted an "extreme prejudice" policy with Anti - Thesis, where as their fellow officer, another third year called Tamaio Nezenocha still refused to accept that a peaceful solution was out of reach...

"She's fucking mental..." Tsukune muttered as he sat on the edge of his bed, sharpening his sword with a sharpening block provided by the student police armoury in the now rebuilt HQ. "I agree... these animals need to be put down, fast, because there is now no way a peaceful solution is going to be found before the school festival starts..." Totomi replied as he twiddled his thumbs whilst he sat in his favourite corner chair, feet up on a stool. He was wearing his new traditional version of the school uniform (everything normally included plus his flat peak and an Ascot covering his face...). Tsukune stopped sharpening the blade for a moment as he pointed the blade upwards as he examined the ornate blade, marveled at how simple yet elegant and beautiful the blade was... and also how efficient at dealing with opponents it was...

Eventually, Tsukune stopped gazing at the blade and spoke once more. "To be honest... I don't expect this security committee meeting to go any way but down the shitter if I'm perfectly honest..." Tsukune stated bluntly as he returned his sword to its scarab, which hung on the right hand side of his waist, as Tsukune moved towards the mirror in his room...

"Yeah well, when the gloves are off like they are now... you and Konohara need to get Sarkuchi on side and end this now... otherwise there is no telling what these animals will do come the festival..." Totomi mused as Tsukune did a final check of his uniform in the mirror...

Luckily, promotion meant a different uniform, especially considering the state Tsukune's standard officer uniform after dealing with the Anti - Thesis goons that attacked him. His uniform was very much like the standard uniform, except for the fact it now had a golden trim along the cuffs and the front of the jacket where the jacket buttoned up. Tsukune's sword hung rigidly to his side whilst a small golden star was sewed into the corners of the collar of the jacket, identifying him as an officer...

"Humph, not like I need to draw any more attention from Anti - Thesis..." Tsukune murmured as he bid farewell to Totomi and set off for the Security committee meeting...

(Moka's P.O.V)

When Moka had heard the name Kiria come from the forest she was walking next to, she immediately went to investigate the conversation involving the member of Anti - Thesis who escaped Tsukune... much to her Inner Self's alarm...

"Ommote this is so dangerous I can't believe your being stupid enough to do this !" Inner Moka yelled at her outer self as she slowly picked her way down a gentle yet debris filled slope...

"Tsukune would listen in if the conversation involved someone who tried to hurt us, Ura..." Outer Moka replied as she gingerly stepped over several brittle sticks as she finally came to a halt behind a thick, sickly grey coloured tree. Surprisingly, Inner Moka didn't respond...

tentatively, Moka pushed her head out to the side of the tree as she watched the unfolding conversation...

"...what about Tsukune Aono?" The lanky blond kid, who Moka assumed to be Kiria, stated from his position sat on a rock in the middle of the small clearing, talking to a person secluded by the shadows the trees were casting this late at night, with the sun swfitly setting...

"He will be fairly useful in the upcoming stages of the plan..." The guy in the shadows told Kiria in a relaxed voice, clearly not feeling threatened by Tsukune if he acted up. Kiria nodded his head "This is one heck of a plan boss... I can't believe that you managed to maintain this "perfect student" image for so long..." Kiria stated as the man in the shadows stepped forward...

He was fairly tall at about 6'2 to 6'3. He had brown hair that came down to his ear lobes, styled so that none of the hair dangled in his face what so ever, using his ears as some sort of natural headband. He was a decently good-looking guy with a pair of storm grey eyes hidden behind a pair of black, milk bottle glasses. Kiria laughed a bit before he finally spoke "Has it been difficult to keep it up... Kaneshiro Hokuto ?" Hokuto laughed as he stretched out his back before he finally spoke again...

"Nope... not at all... the idiots here are too stupid to make heads or tails of my allegiances..." Hokuto replied as he slowly began to make his way back to the shadows...

"Now if you'll excuse me... I need to go deal with those damned idiots in the security committee about "security" for the festival..." Hokuto stated as he drew nearer the shadows...

"That's were Tsukune works... oh god I have to warn him..." Moka told herself as she made ready to sprint off and warn Tsukune the moment the two members of Anti - Thesis left...

"Anything you'd like me to take care of?" Kiria shouted after Anti - Thesis's leader...

Hokuto stopped and waited for a few seconds...

"Take care of our guest, if you would be so kind..." He shouted as he was enveloped by the shadows...

Kiria nodded...

"With pleasure, boss..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune smashed his right hand into the table as he stood up, catapulting his chair backwards...

"YOU FUCKING MORON! WE NEED TO CRUSH THESE BASTARDS RIGHT NOW, OR WE WON'T HAVE A SCHOOL TO COME BACK TO COME THE END OF SPRING BREAK!" Tsukune screamed at his fellow lieutenant, Tamaio Nezenocha, who squirmed in her chair at her comrades outburst. She was a good-looking girl with blue eyes and with short blond hair that fell to her shoulders. Her chest and rear were of "average quality", but she was quite clever... but her current proposals of peaceful talks made Tsukune think she had even less intelligence than Saizo Komia ( something he thought impossible...)...

"Alright, calm down..." Taizaki Konohara soothingly told Tsukune as he slowly picked up his chair and guided his fellow officer down to his seat. Taizaki was a well-built guy with, short black hair and strong, defined features. He was also tall and fairly good-looking, but his steely grey eyes were telling Tsukune in a much firmer and subtler way to ease up...

Eventually, after several seconds of hyper ventilating, Tsukune managed to regain enough control to add to his previous statement. "These animals need to be taken down, and taken down soon, otherwise it will be the school festival and these bastards could cause unthinkable damage, So I say we hit their headquarters soon and catch all their high ranked members in one blow..." Tsukune stated calmly as the red mist clouding his vision slowly cleared. Taizaki nodded in approval "I agree, we need to end this, and end this soon, otherwise were going to have to try and police a crowd of thousands, trying to find militant individuals who are not averse to trying to kill people at the same time. It's just not feasible..." Tamaio scoffed at the two boys as she then cleared her throat before speaking...

"Every militant group wants something, so if we talk to them, we should be able to reach a compro..." But she was cut off as Tsukune glared at her as he pointed his index finger on his right hand at her. "You know we can't give them what they want..." He growled at her as he slowly felt his Yokai energy stir around him...

"You don't know that..." Tamaio retorted. Tsukune pointed with his right index finger as he growled out his response. "Your plan is a load of bull shit and you fucking know it..." Tamaio squirmed in her chair as she looked to their commanding officer, who had stayed quiet for a large part of this meeting...

Yadova Sarkuchi put his head in his hands as he let out a deep sigh. The fourth year was of similar build to Tsukune, sitting at about 5'11 to 6'0 with short, spiky brown hair and deep brown eyes like Tsukune. His face was slightly more babyish than Tsukune's and it was also not plagued by any of the scars upon Tsukune's face. His mother was from the Ukraine, hence the foriegn first name. But despite his deceiving looks, he was a powerful monster and well respected by many for his steadfast morals...

He let out another heavy sigh as he bought his head out of his hands and addressed his officers...

"I agree with Tsukune and Taizaki... we need to end this... tonight..." Yadova said lifelessly as he stretched his back as he turned to the Headmaster as he seeked permission to order the attack...

_"Do it... but Mr. Aono... I want the leaders alive..."_ The headmaster stated in his hollow voice as he slowly started laughing as he stood up along with the rest of the security committee...

Tsukune nodded...

"I'll show them some mercy... this once..." Tsukune growled as he bought his left hand to rest on his swords hilt...

"Then it's agreed. You three will co-ordinate an attack, come darkness, and take out the Anti - Thesis HQ, capturing any high ranked members..." Yadova stated as he prepared to leave...

"What if the scum of the group resist?" Taizaki asked inquisitively, causing their leader to stop his preparations for leaving to answer...

"Use extreme prejudice and wipe the fuckers out..."

Tsukune and Taizaki grinned menacingly...

Tamaio shook her head as she made her way to the exit door of the conference room. "I won't be a part of this..." She yelled as she slammed the door, her footsteps echoing in the empty corridor she walked through...

Yadova looked at his two remaining officers...

"I need to deal with Kaneshiro Hokuto about the festival security details..." He turned and walked away before stopping as the headmaster called after him...

"Send Hokuto to me when you are done..." The headamster said hollowly as he exited the room...

Yadova nodded before speaking to his remaining officers as he was about to leave...

"I trust you two will take care of this?" He asked with a steely gaze that made Tsukune smile...

"Don't worry... we'll take care of these bastards..."


	34. Chapter 34: Revelations

No matter how many times Moka tried to escape from Kiria, Moka couldn't slip away from the outcasts blazing speed and strength...

Moka was trapped...

Slowly, Moka managed to bend her bruised legs up so that she could rest her chin on her knees. Once she had her head resting on her knees, Moka's gaze dropped to the floor beneath her as her thoughts slowly became overwhelmed with dispear...

"Damn it... no matter what I try to do, Kiria as always there, blocking off my escape route..." Moka slowly began to choke up at the reality of her situation as tears as began to well in her eyes... "I'm stuck here... I'm stuck and now Tsukune is going to get killed along with a load of other people and it's all my fault..." Moka thought as her despair finally got the better of her as tears began to slowly streak down her face like raindrops on a car window in the rain...

"Damn it Ommote... I told you this risk was not worth taking... but do you ever listen to me?... Noooooo, I'm just silly old Ura-chan who can't do anything about this shitstorm we're in..." Moka began to sob at her Inner self's words, as each one struck home like a sniper's bullet. Each one proving how foolish Moka had been, trying to spy on Hokuto and Kiria...

"How could I have been such a fool... how did I let myself get caught..." She muttered to herself as she buried her head into her knees as she tried to hide the fact she was crying from her captor...

"Hey, hey, hey... what do you think you're doing Ommote?" Inner Moka asked quizzically as her Outer self spent a few moments trying to control her grief and dispear long enough to answer her inner self. "I'm crying Ura... there's nothing I can do... nothing... I'm useless... who am I kidding... Tsukune wouldn't want me for a girlfriend... I couldn't even warn him..." She blubbered to her Inner self in her thoughts before slowly losing control again to her dispear...

"Now you listen to me Moka Akashyia _Shuzen, _you are a vampire. We are among the most, if not, **the most** powerful ashayia to exist on this planet. So, in the name of every vampire that exists and in order to save Tsukune, we **will** find a way out of this mess, but you need to concentrate and stop wallowing in self-pity..." At these words, Outer Moka stopped crying, and, using her hands to wipe her eyes. She nodded in agreement...

"I wouldn't bother trying to plan anything... you can't beat me..." Kiria cockily stated as he dropped down from the tree he was reading in and walked a little towards Moka. "I mean... if the rumours are true, your vampire self is sealed away... leaving only you to defend your friends..." He laughed as he crouched down and rested his weight on the back of his feet...

"I think we both know there is only one way for you to get past me..." He stated coldly as he vanished momentarily before reappearing in the same tree he had resided in only moments ago, the area around Moka and him now only kept vaguely lit by the light of the full moon above their heads...

At first... Moka didn't understand...

But then it struck her...

Slowly Moka bought her hands to her rosary and began to tug on the cross...

"What are you doing?" Inner Moka asked in an alarm filled voice...

"The only thing I can do..." Moka replied in a hollow voice as she slowly tugged harder on her rosary...

"You **fool**... don't you know the risks?" Her Inner self asked with an increasing amount of alarm in his voice...

"I understand... and I am willing to take this risk..."

"To save Tsukune..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune and Taizaki had gathered up every spare member of the student police crazy enough to sign on for an attack on Anti - Thesis's knowen base of operations, an old school building about half a mile into the forests around the school...

They stormed the building with only one thing on their minds...

Ending all of this...

Tonight...

At first, the assault had been met with minimal resistance, either because any sentries were overwhelmed or taken out silently and the few members in the outermost rooms surrendered without hesitation... but the moment they broke into the main room of the building...

All hell broke loose...

In the main room, which Tsukune guessed to be some sort of gathering hall, were some twenty members of Anti - Thesis, seventeen of whom were lounging around on sofas or stools, whilst three other members crowded around a table which was covered in countless bits of paper. The room was full of chatter until the Student Police broke in...

Almost as soon as Tsukune stepped foot inside of the room, he was under attack by two Anti - Thesis goons. He instinctively slashed across their waists with his Katana, cutting the poor fools clean in half in one swift and graceful, yet fearsome, move. Only seconds after he had finished his slice, the rest of the Student police officers behind Tsukune raced into the room as they quickly engaged the more dozey members of Anti - Thesis, incapacitating another nine goons before they began to fight back...

As Tazaki lead the rest of the student police into the remaining nine Anit - Thesis goons, Tsukune made a bee - line for the table that had what Tsukune presumed to be officers of some sort within Anti - Thesis...

As he closed the distance between himself and the officers, a goon of Anti - Thesis jumped from the melee to his right to try to take out Tsukune using a baseball bat studded with iron nails. Without breaking his stride, Tsukune performed a forward role underneath his attacker, and as his assailant landed on the left side of Tsukune, Tsukune swung his sword forward, using the additional momentum of the role to cut straight through the poor guys legs, as the cartilage was shredded and tendons severed.

Upon finishing his attack, Tsukune continued his run without losing one bit of momentum... his mind was solely set on beating the crap out of the guys around the table until they told him what he needed to know...

By the time Tsukune had reached the desk, the three officers had drawn their weapons, three cheap and tacky (yet still sharp and dangerous) looking Katanas. The closest one to Tsukune who was a lanky boy with ugly facial features, launched a forward slash as he tried to Strike down his assailant...

But in anticipation of this move, Tsukune had bought his blade across to his right hand, and as the attack came swinging in, Tsukune simply fell onto one of his legs and slid under not just the oncoming attack but also the table Tsukune's attacker stood next too...

As he slid under the table, another of the officers who was stood at the right end of the tabel's legs came into view. Instantly, Tsukune thrust his blade forwards, sending the blade deep into the mans calf before tearing it in half as his momentum pulled the blade out of back of the muscle. The officer screamed in agony as he fell to the floor, hitting it with a sickening thud before subcoming to the early stages of shock. The reaming officer was at the opposite end of the table to the one Tsukune had slid under, and as the man's legs came into view, Tsukune readjusted his blade to rip through the mans right ankle as Tsukune exited his slide...

The man screamed in utter agony as his foot was severed as the tendons were cut and the bone cracking like dropped China. As he fell the man struck his head on the table, knocking him out cold as well as breaking his nose and jaw before he slipped to the floor with another sickening thud...

As he came to a stop, Tsukune instantly rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up press-up style. As he came to his feet, he saw the remaining officer had moved round to the opposite side of the table, looking to try to stab him as he slid under...

But as fast as lightning, Tsukune dropped his sword and gripped the table with both his hands from underneath before lifting the table effortlessly onto the poor remaining officer, whose body became pinned between the vice like weight of the table and the cold concrete floor he lay on...

Tsukune looked up to see several medical officers race to the aid of the quickly bleeding Anti - Thesis officers, whilst regular members of the student police finished up the few remaining members of Anti - Thesis, surprisingly without any further bloodshed...

That was when Tsukune heard a groan as he remembered the one conscious Anti - Thesis officer he had left. Tsukune smiled sadistically as he approached the overturned table...

"Time to make this parrot squawk..." He thought to himself as he came around to the side where the Anti - Thesis officer's head was protruding from his make-shift prison...

Slowly and lightly, Tsukune pressed his right foot onto the table. The member of Anti - Thesis groaned at the added weight...

"Answer this one simple question, and I let you live : Who is you leader?" Tsukune asked in a voice as cold as death itself, his cold, steely eyes burrowing into his opponent's head...

In a valiant effort to try to protect his master, the officer told Tsukune to "Go fuck yourself..." Tsukune smiled as he stamped his foot down on the table, causing the officer to scream out in pain...

"Who's your leader ?" He asked calmly again. He got the same response...

The process repeated itself several times, Tsukune adding more weight and an additional foot the more the officer resisted...

Eventually, he cracked...

"Okay...I'll say...just stop..." The officer managed to gargle out in-between blood filled coughs. Tsukune smiled as he kneeled down next to the officer. He nodded to indicate for him to go ahead...

"It's Hokuto..." The member gurgled through his blood filled mouth...

"The...the festival planner?" Tsukune's mind froze for a moment...

The officer nodded...

"GET EVERY AVAILABLE OFFICER TO THE HEADMASTER'S STUDY IMMEDIANTLY !" Tsukune screamed as several officers reacted instantly to his orders whilst several stood in confusion...

"Why?" One shouted...

"The festival committee planner... Kaneshiro Hokuto..." Tsukune yelled as he made a bee-line for the exit..."

"HE'S THE LEADER OF ANTI - THESIS !"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Hey guys, **

** So after some fairly good feedback on using weapons in the last chapter, I thought I should try writing this chapters "fight" from one perspective, to limit the number of people we have to explore as characters ect and therefore make my life a wee bit easier in the long run...**

**Any ways, this story is rapidly drawing to its conclusion, which will be posted TOMORROW at 9PM GMT, a single chapter update, but by God is this chapter going to be AMAZING (hopefully...) And don't worry all my little fans, the first update of Part two of my R&V FanFic will be up on SATURDAY AT 9 PM GMT. Hopefully a three chapter start, answers and trials... ohhhhh I'm getting excited just think about it haha! **

**But for you guys to get the final update, I want at least four reviews for this set of updates... then the awesomeness will continue mwhahahaha :p **

**So in the end, all I have left to say is, **

**Read,Review, Fave and follow, and, **

**Of Course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria **


	35. Chapter 35: Finishing what they started

"This fight's going to fucking shit fast..." Tsukune muttered to himself as he spat the blood that had pooled in his mouth out and wiped the back of his hand across his face, leaving a crimson-red bloody smear across the back of his hand...

"I need to think fast..." Tsukune thought to himself as he looked around the entrance hall, amazed at how fast the shit had hit the fan...

This hall was different to the one Tsukune was used to walking through every other day as he made his way to school. This hall only had four doors and one set of ancient, cold stone staircase. The steps led to a small landing which led to a large old wooden door. Also this landing in turn lead to two sets of stairs on either side of the main landing. These the spiralled around a corner and up mini tower like staircases to two separate rooms in the building Tsukune had never seen, and, given the terrifying gargoyles that hung above the two staircases, Tsukune had no intention of climbing those stairs... and it was these unfamiliar surroundings that were making this fight more difficult for Tsukune than it already was...

All around Tsukune and Hokuto, a savage skirmish between some twenty members of the student police and twenty of Anti - Thesis raged on, combatants using any trick from throwing dust into their opponents eyes to using teeth and fists as weapons when an enemy came close enough...

Hokuto had taken the Headmaster by surprise, using the long, elegant samurai Katana he held in his right hand to run the headmaster through at his abdomen, and although he had survived the attack, he was in no shape to try to help his students with the Anti - Thesis attack...

"You're a fucking coward Hokuto!"Tsukune snarled as he bought his own Katana into both his hands and tightened his grip. Hokuto smiled. "No, I'm simply good at outwitting people..." He replied in an ice-cold voice, bringing his Katana to rest infront of him. The blade was of a similar design to Tsukune's except for some a single red line running through the centre of it. Hoktuo went to speak, but before he could continue, Tsukune had locked blades with Hokuto, using his weight to try to press some sort of advantage and force Hokuto onto the back foot...

Hokuto smiled "To be honest, I'm surprised you've lasted this long against me..." He cooly informed Tsukune as their blades slowly shifted, the sound of screeching metal almost defaning Tsukune he was that close to the point of origin. Tsukune smiled "Well, your about to see me actually try..." He retorted as he quickly drew his head back and launched a short but powerful headbutt into Hokuto's nose, sending blood flying as his nose broke from the impact, causing Hokuto to stumble backwards before vanishing an appearing several meters away...

"At least I have a moment to breath..." Tsukune murmured to himself as he locked eyes with Hokuto again, whose smile had been replaced with a face twisted by anger. "That was cheating, you animal!" Hokuto yelled over to Tsukune. Tsukune laughed at the first major damage he had caused the older student before replying "No such thing as cheating in a life or death fight you dumb fuck !" He then swiftly delved into his rapidly diminishing supply of Yokai energy to turn his physical form into lightning and conduct himself through the air as he appeared only half a metre from Hokuto...

Hokuto smiled "Nice little trick you've got there..." He sighed heavily before continuing, "...you could have made such a powerful piece in my organisation... it's such a shame I've got to end you for your interference..." Hokuto said coldly as he bought his blade up in front of him, readying for another exchange...

Tsukune laughed "As if I would side with a fucking bunch of head-cases such as yourself..." He swung his sword about in his left hand before bringing the blade to rest in front of him, the shimmering steel coated under the blood of fallen Anti - Thesis goons. Hokuto shook his head. "You and I are not so different, Mr Aono..." He smiled coyly at this statement as he slowly tensed up.

Tsukune shot him a glare that could have frightened a God to the pits of their very soul ...

"We are NOTHING ALIKE !"

(Moka's P.O.V)

Outer Moka had spent the best part of an hour tugging at the damned Rosary in utter futility, until, finally, after what seemed like a lifetime...

It broke loose...

As Inner Moka gained control of her body once more, she knew she had to take out this Kiria character fast. She couldn't afford to lose any more time than she already had...

Kiria had jumped down from his reading tree as he stood opposite Moka, about fifteen metres away. But even at this distance, Moka could see in his eyes that he was elated that Moka had managed to break her rosary and reveal her true form. Kiria whistled as his eyes ran up and down Moka's body. He laughed before speaking "Woah... I'd heard you where smoking hot in your true form... but I didn't realise that everyone ment your were this damned sexy..." Kiria mused as he leisurely strolled forwards...

Moka slowly adopted a combat stance as she shot Kiria a withering look before speaking. "Humph... Outcast scum such as yourself don't even deserve to be within a million miles of a high-born Vampire, such as myself..." She paused for a moment to look the outcast up and down before continuing, "...And the way your ogling me is just proof of the lowlife scum that you are..." Moka sneered as she slowly tensed her body... her hands now forming fists which were positioned just in front of her body...

"Now, now Moka baby, there's no need to get all bigoted and racist about this whole situation..." He stopped talking briefly as he sat himself down on the rock in middle of the clearing before continuing, "...and judging by the power your exhorting, I take it your only intention is to go save Mr. Aono, am I correct?" He shot Moka a quizzical look which, despite Moka's best efforts to hide her intentions, saw right through her as Kiria laughed a little as he pulled his book out of his back pocket again...

"Which is exactly why I'm not going to stand in your way..." Kiria stated as he opened the book back up to where he was and began reading again. "Why would he let me go?...This must be some sort of trap or set-up or something..." Moka reasoned with herself as she used her enhanced senses to scout for any possible assailants...

Nothing...

"Miss Akashyia, I suggest you stop waiting to see if I'm lying and go and save your friend, because I'm afraid to say he may not last much longer..." Kiria informed Moka with a somewhat hollow voice as he turned a page...

"Why are you letting me go?" Moka demanded in an aggressive tone as her Yokai power began to turn the air around her slightly purple...

"Well, lets just say my bosses couldn't care if Hokuto fails or not... we will find another way... and I have no intention of getting the shit kicked out of me by you today, Miss Akashyia..." Kiria replied bluntly before gesturing with his head for her to get a move on...

Moka turned and sprinted up-hill towards the school, because she had a feeling Kiria was right...

Tsukune was in trouble...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune's Yokai energy was running dangerously low...

Ever since Hokuto had caught him earlier in the fight with his own sword on the right shoulder, Tsukune seemed to be bleeding power like there was no tomorrow. After another brief flurry with their swords, the pair broke apart, Tsukune using it as a chance to rest his aching body, whilst Hokuto used the chance to try to get underneath Tsukune's skin...

"You know you can't win this fight, so why on Earth you keep fighting is beyond me..." Hokuto stated as a small smile crept across his face, an evil glint in his eyes, which were no longer hidden behind glasses after Tsukune's headbutt broke them clean in half. Tsukune smiled as he swung his sword leisure at his side for a moment before speaking, "Hokuto, I can keep doing this all day, so if your plan is to try and wear me down and pumle me into submission via a long fight... sorry but that just 'aint gonna happen..." Tsukune growled as he bought his sword to rest in front of him.

At this action, Hokuto began to laugh insanely...

After a few seconds passed, Hokuto finally managed to gain enough composure to be able to talk again. "Tsukune, Tsukune, Tsukune... I know for a fact you think your literally bleeding Yokai energy and that, despite all the hard man talk, your on your last legs and you know it in your head..." Hokuto stopped momentarily to swing his sword about before speaking again, "... to be honest, I expected you to have run out of power by now... even most SSS-Class monsters would not be able to stand up to this kind of punishment and the fact you still have energy left is a testament to your power levels..." Hokuto sighed as he bought the blade to a rest in front of himself. "Pitty I have to kill you now..." He smiled evilly at the last part as both boys charged forward and unleashed a series of furious flurries, but for every blow they sent, the other matched it with an incredibly timed block...the whole time Tsukune trying to figure out what was causing his power loss...

As they entered a blocking duel once again, Hokuto decided to use the time as a chance to explain the secret behind his weapon. "You see... this blade is known to some as "The Ashayia Hunter", but to others more versed in its lore... the weapon is simply known as Belemont, a weapon designed for hunting Ashyia..." Hokuto grinned evilly as the sudden realisation of the weapons true power dawned upon Tsukune...

"Let me guess... the weapon is designed to draw out an enemy's power, making them easier for a human to kill any monster providing he can survive long enough..." Tsukune answered as Hokuto nodded grimly. "That's right, and for you pieces of Ashayia trash... this weapon is a living nightmare..." Hokuto calmly informed Tsukune, before pulling his right hand off of the weapon's grip and delivering a powerful uppercut to Tsukune who stumbled away in surprise until he was leant against the banister of the area they were fighting in that lead to an area Tsukune had never seen before.

Before kicking Tsukune hard in the sternum...

And sending Tsukune tumbling over the edge...

As he fell, Tsukune could only hear one girls voice as Hokuto jumped down after him...

"TSUKUNE!"

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka had grabbed a hold of Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore as she practically dragged them along to try and find Tsukune...

They didn't have to look far... all they had to do was follow the screams...

By the time the group had arrived, the whole hallway was an utter mess. Blood was smeared all over the place, injured and unconscious members of both the student police and Anti - Thesis. But before they had time to adjust to the whole situation, Tsukune was sent tumbling over an edge by Hokuto, who was instantly followed by Hokuto as he jumped over the edge in an effort to follow Tskune...

"TSUKUNE !" Moka screamed as she raced up the main staircase, her mind solely focused on saving Tsukune. "You are not dying on me yet Tsukune... not yet... not like this...you promised..." Moka told herself as she made her way up the staircase unhindered, only almost slipping on several large pools of blood on the steps. As she reached the point were Tsukune and Hokuto had tumbled off, Moka turned round to give her friends their instructions...

"Deal with these Anti - Thesis clowns ! Once your done, Yukari, you need to tend to the injured Student Police officers..." Moka felt her throat catch slightly as she gave those orders as she remembered what those animals did to Tsukune... what they were slowly turning him into. After a few seconds, she issued her second set of orders. "Kurumu and Mizore, once you've taken out these clowns, one go get help whilst the other looks after Yukari..." The two girls nodded in unison before setting upon the two nearest Anti - Thesis goons...

Then without hesitation...

Moka leapt over the edge...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune had watched powerlessly as Hokuto explained his plan for destroying the school...how he planned on destroying the great barrier...revealing the school to humainty...how humanity would either destroy the Ashyia without mercy...or how,finally, the Ashyia would annhilate the humans...

The room they had fallen into was a large, sickly grey coloured, stone, circular room, with small pillar like carvings creeping out from the walls. In the centre stood an iron clad block, on which numerouse dials and controls resided, with Hokuto stood fidiling around with them...

"All I need to end this pittiful academy is right here..." Hokuto laughed insanely as he began what Tsukune assumed to be the final preporations for the destruction of the great barrier...

Tsukune lay there helplessly as every muscle in his body burned, every bone ached, every vein and artery feeling as if the blood inside had become a scorching inferno that threatend to burn Tsukune from the inside out. He was so exhausted that he couldn't even bring himself to talk. Hell, he barely had enough energy to breath, let alone stay awake...

Eventually, he passed out...

Tsukune awoke a few minutes later to a terrifying sight...

Moka was stood infront of Tsukune, absolutly covered in blood. Her right arm was cut and bleeding badly. "Shit... he got her with the sword..." Tsukune thought to himself as he struggled to keep his eyes on and his ears open...

Moka was breathing heavily. He knew a bit of time must have passed, especially for Moka to have reached this stage. "Shit...she ain't gonna last much longer..." He thought to himself as Moka let out something closer to a roar than a yell as she charged at Hokuto at a blinding speed...but...

She still wasn't fast enough...

As she drew nearer, Hokuto simply raised his left arm and moved it from left to right, connecting with Moka wth a sickening crack as Moka screamed out in agony, as bones clearly broke, before she slammed into the far right wall, slowly slidding to the ground with a sickening thud at the end, her body barely moving, save for deep, ragged breaths...

"Such a shame to kill you Moka Akashyia...but I cannot allow you to stop what I have started..." He said meanicingly as he slowly strode forward, pulling Belmont out of his scarab...

Tsukune was screaming in his head "Please...if anyone can hear me...please...help me..."

At the end of his plea...Tsukune began to feel a small flicker of power within his body... small... but it was just enough...

Enough to do what needed to be done...

_"Here's a little gift, in the form of my own power, Tsukune...now finish this bastard..."_ Tsukune heard Totomi's voice ring through his head...

"But how..." Tsukune muttured as he coughed up a huge ammount of blood...

_"That Hokuto guys only wearing leather sole's... and remember...you **ARE** lightning after all..." _Totomireminded Tsukune before giving him one last piece of advice...

_"Red leaver, blue button, green handle..."_

That was when it all clicked for Tsukune, as he quickly came up with his plan of attack...

He sighed heavily in his mind...

_"Only one shot at this..."_

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka had given up... she just lay there... waiting for Hokuto to lay down the finishing blow...

In her mind, Inner Moka began to weep. "I'm sorry Tsukune...I'm so sorry...I was too weak to save you...to protect myself...now we're both paying for it..." Moka slowly let tears run down her face as she broke down on the inside. "There's so much I wanted to say Tsukune...so many things I should've done differently..." Moka told herself as she looked up to Hokuto's face, a sadistic smile plastered across his face...

"Goodbye, Moka Akashyia..."

All of a sudden, there was a flash of brilliant _**purple light**_, so bright that it broke into Moka's sealed eyelids to announce its presence...

Upon its ending, Moka heard a terrible scream as she opened her eyes to see Hokuto standing away from her, his arms outstretched, his skin seemingly boiling as streaks of purple lightining erupted from his mouth and arms, his whole body convulsing as countless volts of electricity flowed through his body, his screams growing more horrific with evey passing moment... that was when Moka noticed that Tsukune was no longer laying on the floor...

That was when what was happening struck her...

"Holy shit...he's using his lightning state as a means of attack...and as Hokuto doesn't have rubber on him...his cooking that bastard from the inside out..." Moka realised, shocked at the extreme stratergy Tsukune had adopted...

Finally, after twenty long seconds, Tsukune finally materialised behind Hokuto (who was completly frozen, his skin now blistered and burned...), a small purple dagger clutched tightly in his right hand as he grabbed Hokuto by the shoulder and uttured four words...

"I'm nothing like you..." He whispered as he plunged the knife into the base of Hokuto's spinal column...

Hokuto snapped out of his frozen poses as Tsukune threw him away as he stumbled towards the control consle in the middle of the room, his Officer uniform now a black, bloodied rag. His face was bruised, nose broken and his legs torn in several places, presumably from Hokuto's sword...

Hokuto only struggled a few more seconds before passing out...

When at the consel, Tsukune fiddled with Several dials before standing away, a small grin plastered across his face...

"Looks like I saved you... guess we're even now..." Tsukune muttured as he slowly hobbled over to Moka, who let out a small laugh...

"Yeah...I guess we are..." She replied as she finally managed to force her aching body onto its feet...

But as she did this, Tsukune crumbled to the floor...

Moka rushed forward...realising something horrific as she slid on her knees to his side...

He wasn't breathing...

"TSUKUNE !"...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys, **

** Intense stuff, right? Man, as I wrote this last chapter, a lot dawned upon me as I realised the transformation that I've undergone in the past few weeks...**

**First off, I have now got a huge ammount of confidence and self belief in my writing abilities thanks to you guys, who have also helped improved me as a writer via your useful insight to my stories. (E.G XX_Neo Chan_XX , Kurio Rian to name but a few, and sorry if names are spelt wrong and don't worry if I didn't mention you, I remember you guys too!) **

**Secondly, thank you to my cousin (you know which one you are!) for suggesting I try and write this fanfic series seeing as I was looking to write on something badly...without you, I would never have had this story come to my head and I would probably still be trying to figure out what to write and what to write on...**

**Third and by no means least, I need to thank ALL OF YOU. Thanks for all the fave's and follows, the reviews and the support, you guys have been my sole reason for continuing with this project over the past three or four weeks, and it means a lot to be part of such a solid community that has supported me every step of the way, and I hope you join me as I write the next step of this (hopefully) epic story as the second year kicks off... and boy oh boy is part two gonna bring the noise...**

**But before we get into that, I want to see you guys go apeshit crazy in the reviews on your thoughts of the story and how much you want to see part two, which will be launched 9PM GMT on SATURDAY OF THIS WEEK ! If you want to see it...say so in the comments...but get ready...**

**Because I'm gonna take this story on to bigger and better things...and by God you won't want to miss it...**

**So, read, review and enjoy, and, **

**As always, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja guys, **

**CrazyBearFaria**


End file.
